贤王x伊什塔尔-如果可以的话
by shirleyzhang0421
Summary: 神话向大长篇 闪闪从不老不死之旅回归乌鲁克之后的故事
1. 上

*灵感是一个正在研究伊什塔尔神话的姐妹跟我讲的一段她和闪闪的故事（写到这里会有提示），但是私设严重，基本上圣婚以及各种仪式，神的死亡和生命维系的方式都是私设  
*不可避免的，在私设如山的情况下产生的ooc，以及偏向神话之后和史诗描写中产生的性格分歧  
*'上'这一部分无r，'中''下'会含有大量r18 各种半强迫/kj/x暗示/颜she/sm预警 要跟进的小可爱们注意hhh  
*初期算是个有点压抑的故事，但后期会甜起来  
*下一次更新时间未知qwq等我把作业搞完再说吧！中下两部分可能会比上多很多因为感觉还有好多没写…  
*请务必评论啊阅读过的小可爱们！！萌这个cp的不多大家且行且珍惜啊qwq好歹互相关注一下留个念想2333

以上没问题的话，请～

* * *

（一）  
王回到了乌鲁克。  
所见之处覆盖着漫天黄沙。  
荒芜已久的大地上寸草未生，破败的屋舍随处可见，商铺街道满目狼藉。  
空荡荡的长廊上飞扬着尘埃，富丽堂皇的宫殿里一片死气沉沉，侍从宫女们都早已离去。  
王抛弃了这里。他们叹息。  
既然王都已经抛弃了这里，他们又为何留下呢？  
与其说是一座空城，不如说是一座废墟。  
漫长的岁月对于神造的他宛如白驹过隙，甚至没有在他身上留下一丝一毫的痕迹。  
他的眉眼依旧年轻而英俊，他的身躯依旧坚实而有力。  
然而他的国家和人民都被时间消磨殆尽，苟延残喘在血红的落日暮色中，无声地等待着覆灭的结局。  
他们叹息着，不停地叹息着。  
王抛弃了他们。  
王可能再也不会回来。  
他们会死，乌鲁克也会不再存在。  
他们这样叹息着，离开了这里，离开了这曾经繁华如锦的都市。  
王不会斥责他们。也不会憎恨他们。  
一切的一切都归咎于王当初的选择。  
曾经的他选择了逃避，但是现在的他选择了承担和前进，因为逃避只会止步不前。  
吉尔伽美什拾级而上，一步一步轻轻地走近自己的王座。  
黄金制成的座椅上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，晶莹剔透的琉璃和宝石镶嵌其中，依旧流转着绚丽的光泽。  
他曾经以为把王座打造成自己最喜欢的样式，镶上最精美的宝石他就会更加愿意坐在上面。  
毕竟是他的宝物，他热爱所有的宝物。  
经他设计的王座是那么美丽，出自手艺最精湛的工匠，原料是他宝库里的珍品，受到过遥远之国旅人的称赞。然而它又是那么冰冷坚硬—一如冷酷桎梏般的王权。  
是他唾手可得与生俱来的东西，也是会束缚他一生的东西。  
身为王，权力是最诱人的礼物。  
他欣然接受之后才渐渐看清背后牵连的千丝万缕。  
他所要承担的，所要面对的，都隐藏在这光鲜亮丽的表面之下。  
但是，他已决定了。王选择了回归，选择走向未来。  
现在的他已经看清了终结的本质，已经不会再对自身的存在和结局抱有疑惑和迷惘。  
这是新的伊始，以人类的身份开辟人类的时代。  
他看见的未来，是必须以他的意志亲手达成的事情。  
吉尔伽美什转过身。挺拔的身影逆着似血残阳，落座于那冰冷坚硬的黄金王座。  
从此刻起，乌鲁克的王已然回归。  
他的双眸中迸发着比拟这斜阳夕照的光辉。  
一瞬间晚风乍起，不可见的气流掀起大殿地面上的尘埃，躁动的草木树叶间传来细细的低语散布于大地之上，金色的风铃摇曳着光晕一个接一个发出清吟，通透的声音传向远方，直到巫女殿，直到远方的女神神坛，直到乌鲁克的边界。蓦然惊动的飞禽宛若王的信使，翱翔于高空，昭示着他的归来。  
西杜丽惊诧地瞪大双眸看着这突然出现的不寻常，似有所感地朝着王宫飞奔而去。  
王…难道说，回来了吗…？

* * *

与此同时神庙里轻烟袅袅，伊什塔尔斜躺在华美的织毯上，她优美纤细的肢体沉寂得看起来像是一个雕塑，似乎连纤长的睫毛都不曾颤抖一下。  
然而当那受惊的飞鸟掠过神殿的长廊时，她宛如蝶翅振动般睁开了双眼。  
寄灵于大地的女神能听懂鸟兽之语并不稀奇，而她的心在得知这个消息后几不可闻地僵了僵。  
原来，已经过了这么久了。  
她的记忆似乎还停滞在那个灰暗的日子。  
半人半神的天之楔滔天的怒吼让天地都为之色变。  
地上躺着的一人生命已然逝去，猎猎狂风在荒原上呼啸着吹开了他惨淡的绿色长发，太阳躲在了云层之中看不见身影，就连草丛间的虫鸣也噤住了声，仿佛在敬畏英雄王那红色眼眸中足以冰封千里的寒气。  
而她当时就和这样的他对视着，顶着他排山倒海般的猛烈杀意。  
有一瞬间她觉得自己就要死了—被猛然袭来的无数宝具击穿，抑或是被暴跳而起的他扼住咽喉。  
幸好他没有，因此她才能活到现在。  
她当然到现在也没有觉得自己的行为有任何的错误。  
贵为神祗，她的决定和审判就是规则本身，她给予的否认便是绝对的命令。泥偶那源于神之恩赐的生命，她当然可以随心所欲地取回来。毕竟是被宠溺的孩子，她从来没有质疑过自己作为神的权力—翻手为云，覆手为雨，这人间不过是她的游戏场，人类不过是供她消遣的玩物，看不顺眼的话便一并抹消了去就好。  
这道理简单又残酷。  
本以为借此威慑了那有着一半神血的心高气傲的王，便能让他乖乖地接受这个道理，心甘情愿地接受她的支配，不想没能看到他臣服不说，反倒让他越发轻慢叛逆。  
比起像其他人类一样屈服和依赖于神明，他却从此踏上了决裂的不归路。  
事情没有如愿发展，她突然不知所措了。  
从此仅有他一人立于这苍茫的天地间。明明少了碍事的，她却不知道为什么高兴不起来。

* * *

她很快便陷入了更深的烦闷和气愤。  
他离开了。  
居然就这样抛弃了乌鲁克，抛弃了为他驻足于这片土地的自己，踏上了漫漫旅途。  
群龙无首的王宫里一片混乱，她坐在马安娜上冷眼旁观着纷乱的人群，只觉得大厦将倾。  
时间相对于神祗的她来说宛如静止，就像是冰川中凝结的一滴水，在融化的那一刻前，一秒和一万年都毫无差别。世界于亘古的洪荒中沉浮，覆灭又重生而起，而人类更是汪洋中的沙砾在巨大的不可抗力中飘摇。  
于是她默默地坐在这神庙里看遍了乌鲁克的落魄，听遍了那痛苦的祈祷和哀求，直到这些声音都逐渐消失不见，直到只剩下黄沙尘土掩盖一切。  
黄沙，只有黄沙。  
不管是恢弘精美的神坛，还是光芒闪耀的神殿，都已风光不再。  
人们忙着离开乌鲁克去寻找新的生机，上供的祭品寥寥无几，巫女殿的供给简直杯水车薪。  
然而她又能做什么呢？  
没有庇护城池的王，没有神圣的供奉，她的神力日渐衰弱，那些肆虐于大地的邪魔开始蠢蠢欲动起来。缺失了往日那样来自神力的压制，它们随心所欲地游走在乌鲁克。曾经忌惮她躲闪她的灾兽们将本性展露无遗，疯狂又贪婪地侵蚀着这片健康肥沃的土地。  
瘟疫，饥荒，干旱，沉重得像是末日的皮鞭，雪上加霜地抽打在本就举步维艰的人民身上。  
可她也已经没有余力抵抗了。  
稀缺的神力让她维持自身的现世都很困难。  
一开始只是陷入无意识的睡眠，到后来一旦躺下便根本无法移动分毫，甚至连掀起眼皮这样简单的动作都无法做到。只能像一座沉睡的美丽雕像，静默着旁观她悲凉的乌鲁克。  
啊啊，她觉得自己就快要死去了，不像人类那样物理性地死亡，而是归于天空，肉体融于自然，精神坠落于冥府。这样漫长的过程中尚存的意识让一切变得更加煎熬。  
思考的速度变得那样缓慢，对外界的感知一点点地消失。  
她被冰冷的黑暗吞噬，默默地等待着即将到来的结局。  
然而那消亡的结局却并没有如期而至。  
刚刚不久前那一点金光从天而降，破开了这死亡的枷锁。  
霎那间一切鲜明的色彩和感官都席卷而来，从加快的心跳中磅礴而出。  
有青草的香气，有夏日的微风，有沁凉的雨露。  
有滚烫的日光，有清甜的河流，有柔软的羽毛。  
于是她忍不住睁开了双眼。  
尚且模糊的视线里映照出晚霞灿灿，清澈的铃音悠远回荡在寂静的山间。  
—尽管不愿承认，但伊什塔尔确实是被他拯救了。

* * *

（二）  
但这份微不足道的，别扭的感激之情在她心里很快就掩盖了下去，取而代之的是强烈的怨气和忿忿不平。  
且不说身为天选的王，没有尽到服侍和供奉神明的义务，现在他连自己的国家都弃之不顾了足足六十年。  
她的乌鲁克居然被他这样随意荒废了六十年。  
凭什么现在他若无其事地回来，又若无其事地坐回了王座？就这样的态度，他明显丝毫没有对自己过去的行为有悔改之意。  
她绝对不能让这件事情就这么简单地一笔带过。  
冷落作为女神的她，冷落乌鲁克，让他们处于岌岌可危的境地之后又故作救世主一般的姿态回来，对于这种自私不敬的行为，她一定要狠狠地给他一个教训。  
可恶！真当她拿他没办法吗！  
她作为女神可不是那么好对付的！  
咬牙切齿的伊什塔尔不顾自己刚刚恢复些许力气的身体依旧还在软绵绵地颤抖，风风火火地踏出神殿，挥手招来天舟就坐了上去。  
高空快速的风吹得她头晕，但那双赤红的眼眸却牢牢地锁住了吉尔伽美什那金光闪闪的气派王宫，直直地冲了过去。  
巨大的轰鸣声传来，王宫穹顶上结实厚重的石块赫然出现了一个大窟窿，碎石和粉尘伴随着女神的翩然身影纷纷落下，惊得众人目瞪口呆地慌忙退开。  
然而就在那精美穹顶之下的大殿中央坐着的金发男人却只是不为所动地看她了一眼，便平淡地移开了目光，早有预料一般地装作什么都没有发生，低下头确认着大臣们的人数和一边堆积如山的石板。  
"既然你敢踏入乌鲁克就代表你已经做好觉悟了对吧，吉尔伽美什。"  
她双手抱臂浮在半空中，傲然冷酷地俯视着这个不负责任的男人—没错，在她心里他一直都不够格做一个王。（当然才不是因为他拒绝了所有的王都趋之若鹜的求爱。）  
"庆幸吧无能女神，本王现在很忙，暂且不会追究你造成的无谓损失。"他头也不抬地快速浏览着眼前的文案，"比起这点破事现在重建乌鲁克可是重要得多了，所以赶紧滚开，别在这里碍手碍脚的。"  
"你别在那里装模作样了！现在口口声声说乌鲁克有多要紧，那六十年前你说走就走的时候怎么就没想到呢？"伊什塔尔清脆的怒吼在长廊之外都能听到，远远传来的回声让在场的众人不禁都震了震。  
他们确实没有见过女神真正发火的样子。  
暴涨的魔力因为难以抑制的怒气而疯狂地溢出，甚至都能用肉眼看到盘旋在她身边那涌动的凛冽气流，令人胆寒。  
她纤白的脖颈有些发红，原本隐约可见的青筋此刻狠狠地突显在薄薄的皮肤上，可想而知她现在是多么的怒不可遏。  
话音刚落，看到金发的王者平静的脸庞显而易见地阴沉了一瞬，伊什塔尔心里竟然掠过一丝快意。  
她知道她戳到了他的痛处。  
六十年前发生了什么她身为当事人一清二楚。  
想来从不示弱的他，现在一定觉得她恬不知耻到想要将她立地斩首。  
哈，就是要这种效果。她就是要激怒他，哪怕只是一丁点的不愉快都可以，只要能让他那游刃有余的外壳出现裂痕。  
她要让这个狂妄自大的男人好好搞清楚自己的身份。  
"要继续当这个乌鲁克王你还得问问本女神到底同不同意呢，你这个臭不要脸的自私鬼！"她冷笑着说道。  
吉尔伽美什沉默着放下了手中的石板。  
王不会允许自己仰视，因此她看不见他隐藏在碎发下的表情，但是那紧绷的嘴角却透出明显的杀气。  
压抑的气氛里那剑拔弩张的态势令这破败的大殿仿佛下一秒就要化成炼狱。  
"管好你的嘴，别不识好歹—"他语气低沉地咬着字。  
"你先好好反省一下你自己再说吧！"  
天舟跟随着女神的指令变换出弓的形态，拟态成型的魔力在她线条优美的手臂旁聚集成一支箭矢的模样，铮鸣着呼啸而去，掀起的强力气流让远处围观的人群惊慌地再三后退。空旷的大殿只有吉尔伽美什孑然一人对立在那骇人的利箭前，他却坐怀不乱地任由那箭矢携着迅风扫过鬓角的额发，重重地在身后的座椅上砸出碎裂的痕迹。  
四周的人们不禁松了口气。  
作为平庸的人类他们没有像王一样优越的战斗反应和迅速的判断，所以看不出来伊什塔尔在松手的那一瞬间箭偏移了轨道。王对于这毫无威胁的攻击连躲避都不屑给予，既然他不动就能毫发无伤，又何必做多余的动作。  
—没错，他不屑于做多余的事情，处理多余的麻烦，解决繁杂的冗余事项让他无比头疼。正因如此他才对于迂回的谋略手段嗤之以鼻，更热衷于爽快直接的战斗。  
不过现在已经不同了。他不得不作出改变—他要重拾起那些琐碎却至关重要的谏文，更要马不停蹄地开始为复兴乌鲁克而奔走操劳。从今天踏入王宫开始，直到让乌鲁克恢复成原本的繁荣之前，可能都再也没时间，更没机会离开王宫。  
他已经做好了准备，一定要从个中细节为出发点，让这个过程变得越快越好。正因如此，如果现在逞一时的痛快和伊什塔尔在这里开战，只会让事情变得更麻烦，而这又是他想极力避免的事情。  
虽然不知道这个恃宠而骄的伊什塔尔为什么射偏了这怒气满满的一箭，对于吉尔伽美什来说他更愿意相信是刚刚恢复行动能力的她无法控制的手抖，抑或者是被气得浑身发颤所致，这样也没什么好说的。不过如果是手下留情的话—廉价的垂怜是对他英雄资质的侮辱和轻视，更何况还是来自眼前的这个女神，简直能让他吐出六十年前吃的那条鱼。  
总而言之—此时非彼时。他忍了。  
没错。虽然听起来很难以置信，一向我行我素的英雄王居然在被挑衅的情况下选择了忍气吞声，但是他确实深吸了口气，平复了心情，冷静地抬眸看向了伊什塔尔—  
"滚。"  
—不过语气听起来已经忍无可忍了。  
吉尔伽美什转头又拿起了身边的石板，回到了之前的状态，专心致志地看了起来，专心致志得好像伊什塔尔都不存在似的。  
这样的无视当然让女神越发不忿。不过在射了那一箭之后，她也确实没有那么生气了，只是不满这个男人对自己无所谓的态度而已：不管怎么样她可是能上天入地无所不能的神，凭什么受到如此的漠视？  
不过她很快又决定下来从今天开始她一定不会给他一天好日子过。她会每天都让他痛苦，让他发怒，让他不得不意识到自己的存在是无法忽视的，让他不得不为她的问题头疼。  
那句话怎么说的来着？对，她就是喜欢看着他咬牙切齿但又干不掉自己的样子。  
"哼，看在乌鲁克的份上本女神今天就先放过你。不过你给我洗干净脖子等着！"  
她看起来似乎愉悦地笑了笑，头也不回地从天花板的窟窿里退了场。  
尚在惊吓中的人群慢慢回到了大殿中央，他们面面相觑，窃窃私语，也不知是在高兴还是在抱怨他们的王和女神的关系依旧是老样子，一言不合，一念不快就会毫无征兆地大打出手，但往往又会莫名其妙地草草收场，像是一个不称职的作家匆忙中撂下的结尾，疑点丛生，让人摸不着头脑。  
不过王的怒斥让他们很快便没有闲心思再思考这些了。

* * *

伊什塔尔不紧不慢地飞回神殿，一路上寥寥无几的民众看见她的身影，急忙纷纷行礼致意，露出敬仰又惊喜的目光。  
毕竟见到女神的真容是每个人的荣幸。  
更何况身为美之显现的伊什塔尔，容颜可以说是绝色绝代得不可方物。  
说来也是奇妙，偏偏是性与爱之女神的她却生得一副清纯可人的肤貌。每当她的目光投过来时，那似水的眼波楚楚动人，宛如幼发拉底河中倒映的夜幕星海，直教人深深地坠落进去然后被牢牢地拴住了心。  
她天赐的魅力无穷无尽，在她身上美与优雅像是会呼吸一般灵动而张扬地吸引着人们的眼球。美之概念的显现无关乎性别。不管是男人还是女人，都不由自主地爱慕着她，又渴望被她所爱。  
这样致命的美可以称得上是女神的权能之一，让人忘我地陷入对她的迷恋，只要看见过一眼就会对她念念不忘。  
所有人都为她倾倒，所有人都心甘情愿地对她言听计从。  
本应就是这样的，她是神的女儿，理应得到万千宠爱，理应能得到她所有想要的东西。  
所有的东西都应该是她的。  
然而—  
吉尔伽美什，是一个最大的例外。  
没有什么能让她这么想要占有。  
他是那样稀有的完美和漂亮：身体，容颜，力量。  
—他一切的一切都无可挑剔。  
直到被彻底的拒绝，那年轻气盛又傲慢无礼的王在她心中的印象也不过是变成了这般—  
他一切的一切都无可挑剔，除了像疯狗一样讨人嫌的臭脾气和自恋至极的态度。  
他就这样在伊什塔尔的眼前大摇大摆地生活着，让她第一次体会可望不可得的烦躁。  
而用尽办法之后，到如今她依旧没能将他收入囊中。  
这样的例外，这样的不快简直是她受过的最大的屈辱。  
身为神居然无法随心所欲地得到一切？开什么玩笑。  
伊什塔尔迎着笼罩而下的夜幕，在幼发拉底河的水面上飘着。赤裸的双足没入清透的河水里，掀起细小的水波，在她白皙的脚踝边上亲昵地聚拢，又很快消失不见。  
原本闷热的大气也在这样宁静的薄暮中悄悄散去，取而代之的是微凉的风，带着清新的花草香气。  
然而她本是不在意这样的事的—  
记忆慢慢地追溯到深处，很久以前，她依稀记得自己是个无忧无虑的孩子。  
比起长兄和弟弟们日复一日无理取闹的争夺强取，她只喜欢到处看风景，偷偷地躲在软绵绵的云层里观察着地上的人们。  
人类在她看来是很新奇的生物。  
明明弱小又愚昧，却还是能在辛苦的人生里露出幸福的笑容。  
她仿佛不可避免地对他们产生了兴趣。  
她每天都这样注视着，了解不同的人，思考着他们的选择。  
直到有一天，她看到了吉尔伽美什。  
无法形容那是什么样的心情。她感觉自己像是看见了光，却又不同于父神的光那般淹没她的视线，而是像现在脚下的，午后的幼发拉底河那样，温暖流淌的光。  
她可能是自那时候起就被他深深吸引了吧。  
到底是怎样的人，又是怎样的奇迹，才能让他散发出这样迥然不同的光芒。  
她无比的好奇。  
伊什塔尔抬头注视着夕阳。  
"真是的…明明继续远远看着就够了的…"她喃喃自语道。  
可惜的是神也不能改变过去。如果可以，她一定会这样做的。  
如果可以的话，她宁愿从没见过他。

* * *

（三）  
华灯初上。  
一双优雅的手轻柔地点亮蜡烛，黄金的烛台造型烂漫浮夸，在本就明亮的烛光中闪耀着美丽的金色，似乎极其符合其主人的审美。西杜丽熄了手中的火柴，轻微的烟透过她脸上的薄纱，好似要融入进她淡淡的眸色中去。  
"王，您今天又跟女神起争执了吗？"  
她轻声细语地问道，柔软的声线宛若春风化雨，不难理解为什么性格暴戾的吉尔伽美什愿意让她近身服侍，想来主要原因也是这悦耳的声音让人舒缓，其次当然是她作为祭祀长的事无巨细，最能明白王的言外之意。如此一来即使提议的事件会让王不快，也会因为听到这样的声音而消了一半的不满。  
比如此时，那样恰到好处的礼节和温柔，他虽是极不情愿听到和那烦人的女神相关的事，却连眉头也没皱一下。  
吉尔伽美什撑着头从文案记录里抬起双眸看了她一眼，又垂了下去："啊。"  
一个懒散的单音节就算是做了回应。  
室内陷入短暂的沉默。  
然而像是想要提前解释清楚什么一般，他又很快开口道："是那个傻子先招惹的本王，真是的，目中无人的家伙，若不是本王大人不记小人过她早就头身分家了—"  
然而说完之后似乎又觉得不解气，他又露出恶狠狠的神情："看来六十年还不够让她死透吗？真是跟夏天那些恼人的虫子一样，生命力顽强却反而让人恶心。"  
"王—"西杜丽无奈地叹了口气。  
"怎么？你想置喙本王在乌鲁克的权力吗？"吉尔伽美什的赤瞳中透出些许凛冽的气息，他敛着眉，面色不悦，"本王想说什么，能说什么，不能说什么，还轮不到你们这些杂种来管。哼，你给本王听好了，巫女所的那几个高官不过是有名无实的跳梁小丑—整天一副忧国忧民的模样，看着勤勤恳恳地做那个傻子女神的跟屁虫，不过是想竭尽所能拉帮结派保住自己的地位罢了。本王走了，他们不都如鸟兽逃逸？现在整个巫女所留下来的那些老实人才是真的勤勤恳恳干活的人，真是可笑不是吗。那些渣滓，何德何能对本王说三道四？更别说他们现在早就逃之夭夭去当别处的蛀虫了。"  
"万分抱歉，王，我触怒了您。请您赐予处罚吧。"  
西杜丽似乎很干脆地弯腰跪了下去，淡淡道。  
"不过嘛—你跟那些老头倒也是不一样的。正是如此本王才把你安排在这里—"吉尔伽美什话锋一转，他站起身来到一边的酒柜旁斟酒，慢悠悠的低沉语调伴随着酒液缓缓流淌而出，顿时让人耳朵里生出一种奇异的感觉，"—别因为些奇奇怪怪的人失了分寸，你只需记住的只有一件事，那就是本王才是乌鲁克的主人，从前是，现在也是，未来更是。所以那些杂种主张些什么根本不值一提，本王说的才是真理。"  
"…是。"西杜丽缓缓起身。  
"说起来既然提到了这些事，那就把本王目前的决定大概告知于你吧。有些事情现在就开始准备安排会比较好，这样和其他长期的计划和工作也不会起冲突—"吉尔伽美什低头像是思考了一阵，边想着边开口滔滔不绝起来，西杜丽不禁呆愣地眨了眨眼。  
怎么说呢，王从前虽然也不是话少的性格，但他从来不愿意在国事上讨论细节，更别说还是主动提起了，这在以前一次都没有。  
…看来那位的离去，确实让王发生了巨大的改变。  
心里涌起难以言喻的伤感，碎片一般的回忆在脑海中一闪而过。  
那从没有低下过的高傲头颅卑微却亲昵地依偎在神之造物脆弱单薄的脖颈边，那从未落于地面的双膝染着土地的泥泞和斑斑血迹。那双从未流过一滴泪的咄咄逼人的红眸，此刻却在友人逐渐黯淡的青色发丝中紧闭着，睫毛间滑落的泪水是如此苦涩而让人心碎。  
她站在远处看着，却像站在他身边看到这场面一样，感受到清晰又心酸至极的悲恸和哀戚。  
她没有亲眼看到王的眼泪。  
但是她能听到大地在哭泣。  
从那时开始，王眼中的这个世界就像蒙了一层灰，失掉了最生机勃勃的那抹动人的色彩。  
她早隐隐约约感觉到了，归来的他变得有所不同。  
他眼眸中透露出来的认真无时不刻在加强印证着她的推测，但这确实也是理所当然的结局。  
原本在他的心里只有乌鲁克和恩奇都。  
现在恩奇都不在了。  
他只剩下了乌鲁克，这是他最重要的，也是恩齐都热爱的。  
只是伤痛换来的动力未免太让人心疼了。  
她知道由她的身份来说未免太可笑，在王面前更是万万说不得这样的事，所以也只能沉默相对。因为无人能再站在与王比肩的高度为他分担责任，分担伤痛。  
"你这是在走神吗？？"  
他出言呵斥了一声，后者不禁双肩一震，这反应算是让答案昭然若揭。  
"真是万分抱歉—刚刚最后一项您说的有些快—"  
她故作镇定地想要挽回一些局面，虽然事实是她一个字眼都没有听到，但现在的工作量相当于从零开始建国，所以什么都需要从最基础的部分做起，也无须赘述。  
"—本王再说最后一遍，等到这几年收获期和贸易都稳定下来之后，本王要举行圣婚。"  
"是—？？！！"  
西杜丽惊得语气都变了调。  
"您，您，您说什么？？？"  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯走到她面前，皱着眉一脸狐疑地看着她。他怀疑这六十年是不是让自己的得力神官变得神志不清，想来巫女所终日被充盈的魔力包围沉浸，虽然肉体物理上的衰老都被大大的延缓，然而可能精神还是会不可避免地变得愚钝吗？  
"王，请原谅我的无礼，但是我不太理解，您不是，那个，对于圣婚—"  
西杜丽斟酌着措辞，愣是没法在不踩雷点的情况下说出自己的问题来。  
吉尔伽美什微微颔首像是默认了她的潜台词。  
但是紧接着他并没有说话，只是面无表情地站到了窗边，眼底交织着复杂却淡然的光芒。他那有几丝龟裂的薄唇微微张开，又沉默了一瞬才缓缓说道："真要振兴乌鲁克的话，圣婚必不可少。那个笨蛋女神虽然没什么本事，但毕竟还是跟这片土地联系在一起。"  
"有些事情是不得不做的，更何况这也不算什么。本王决心已下，你无须多言，更无须多虑了。"  
他定定地看着远方，视线顺着幼发拉底河波光粼粼的河面看过去，一个宛如墨点大小的身影在水面上晃晃悠悠地移动着，留下一层层的水浪跟在后边，像是在滑翔的鸟儿。  
不过吉尔伽美什知道那当然不是什么鸟。  
凭这双眼睛能轻而易举地看清，那是伊什塔尔。  
他莫名不屑地轻哼了一声。  
哼，真是滑稽啊，没想到最后还是走到了这一步。  
吉尔伽美什转身回到桌子边上坐下，修长的手指摸着叠成小山的泥板。  
如果你在这里，又会说什么呢，恩奇都？你应该会嘲笑我吧—  
西杜丽已经退下了，寝殿里一片寂静。  
他低头再度开始工作。  
乌鲁克王回归的第一晚，寝殿的灯火便照到了天明。

* * *

（四）  
"他居然回来了？"  
有人问道。  
"他回来了。"  
她回答。  
朦胧的梦境里是浓郁的灰雾和紫气在飘荡，远方似乎有水滴落的轻微声响。  
"这不是你一直期望的吗？更何况他还是没法跟你对抗。"  
声音由远及近。  
"他没得到不老不死，也没拿到仙草，真是嘲讽呢，在掉以轻心的时候被蛇偷走—"  
"怎么？你不高兴吗，他还是个一无所有的人类？"  
那声音的主人似乎有些不悦。  
"不—他还有乌鲁克。他还有财宝，还有留下来的人民。"  
"凭这些有什么用？"  
"凭这些就够了。你不懂，他跟别人不一样—"  
"嗯哼—我确实不懂，你不过就是被他厌弃罢了，怎么就这么泄了气，天天任人摆布。若是他真那么狡猾，那你为什么不现在采取行动彻底降伏他？你变得越来越奇怪了，伊什塔尔。"  
"哪里奇怪了？"  
她的声音回荡在充斥着雾气的空间里。  
"你不恨他吗？他侮辱了女神的神威，践踏了你的尊严。而你却甘愿等在乌鲁克六十年。"

她沉默了一瞬。  
"我只是履行女神的职责，回应了召唤和祈祷去的乌鲁克。"  
"你可以这样说—嗯，确实如此。可是他恨你。伊什塔尔，不要忘了，他恨你。只要有可能，他会杀了你。"  
灰色的雾散发出若有似无的冷气。  
"你不会放过他，他更不会放过你。"  
"…我知道。我本来就不需要他的原谅和认同。他与我无关。我只在乎我的乌鲁克，仅此而已。"  
"他已经和诸神脱离了，伊什塔尔。他的身上没有神的'束缚'，诸神看不清他的所思所想。他于你而言是威胁。"  
"父神已经回归天上了。恩利尔神，恩基神也都随他而去—神代要结束了，伊什塔尔，你也早就感觉到了。"  
"是的，我知道。"  
"那你还在等什么呢？跟着父神和主神们一起回归苍穹，回归神位吧。放下乌鲁克，放弃它，任它在无尽的时间中消亡吧。它于你而言不值一提，于永恒的神面前不值一提。"  
她张了张嘴，却是迟疑了一瞬才笑道："哼，急什么，我还没看够人类苟延残喘的狼狈模样呢，等本女神玩够了自然会回去。"  
雾气逐渐散开，她似乎听见一丝叹息，又像是嘲弄。  
"伊什塔尔，离开吧，早日离开吧。"  
没有等她回答，梦境便像漩涡一样飞速离去，所有的暗光和雾都从身边拂过，却没有一丝触感和味道。  
一个清澈的光圈在头顶悬挂着，渐渐地好似越来越近，迫使伊什塔尔从睡眠中苏醒过来。  
真是的…别随意进到别人梦境里来打探秘密啊…  
"离开做什么？这个世界本来就是神的东西，我既然还健在，岂有灰溜溜从自己的领地逃跑的道理？"  
她嘀嘀咕咕地说着，边从草地上爬起来。  
显然不在神殿的这一情况并没有让伊什塔尔感到惊讶。  
她料到了自己依旧神力不济，回去的路才走了一半多就昏昏沉沉地跌了下去，在草原上睡了一夜。  
也算是她运气好，没碰到什么危险，马安娜当时也没有飞得很高，否则现在可能真的得去冥府跟她的孪生姐姐抱怨了。  
想来她还是不甘心吧。  
伊什塔尔撩开黏在鬓边的长发，低眸眺望着半山腰下变成一个盘子大小的乌鲁克。  
不愿意离开，更不愿意承认她不愿离开是因为那个轻狂至极的人。  
她知道的，从被拒绝的那一刻她就应该知道。  
然而她是那样执拗的人，又怎么可能甘愿放弃呢？不管是占有欲也好，身为神明的自负也罢，终究是作茧自缚。  
得不到的，她放不下。  
但是她是女神，她不会让这样柔弱的忧伤打乱自己雷厉风行的步伐。  
她也绝对不会让事情变成她讨厌的样子。  
突如其来的不悦让她完全不想看到吉尔伽美什的脸。  
远离乌鲁克去别处玩玩好了。  
反正现在她要是留在那里说不定还碍事呢，毕竟女神娇贵的双手可是干不了粗活的，而那个吉尔伽美什又怎么可能容忍自己跟他同台发号施令。  
比起这么无趣烦人的发展她还不如到大地的另一边逍遥找乐子。  
这样想着，扬起笑容的伊什塔尔召来天舟，很快便没了踪影。

* * *

兴建乌鲁克是一个浩大的工程，大家虽然心里感到十分棘手，但无论是碍于王的命令还是重新建造自己的家园，都得硬着头皮一点点地去做。  
半年的时间飞速过去，在王和臣民慢慢的积累和实践里，荒废的市场开始有了人气，杂草丛生的街道也焕然一新，甚至那些当初离开了乌鲁克的居民都陆陆续续地回来继续定居了。  
吉尔伽美什看到这样的场面才终于露出了一丝欣慰的笑容。  
所有的事情他都包揽到自己头上来，每一个条例都要亲自过目，因为他想要一切都能尽善尽美。  
这是他一贯的骄傲和自信：只要是他做的事，不仅一定要按时完成，还要无可挑剔。  
就像眼前经他设计的崭新的祭祀神坛，简约大方，拥有传统的造型又同时兼备了新的嵌料和花纹。想当初传唤技师们修建的时候困难重重，毕竟要分毫不差地雕刻出这么复杂又陌生的线条，还是一向喜怒无常的王的命令，着实是一件让人惴惴不安的任务。不过他再三保证说不会因此降罪于他们之后，才让技师们动作起来。不仅耗费了三个多月，连后续紧缺的材料都是他从王之宝库里掏出来自行补上的。  
最舍不得财宝的王考虑了一个下午，闷声不吭神色凝重的样子担心得西杜丽差点就要请来御医。  
不过完成之后的样子的确是配得上成为他在乌鲁克最得意的作品的称号。  
吉尔伽美什弯了弯嘴角，赤眸里飞过一丝明朗的笑意。他匀称的躯体立在热烈的阳光里，白色的轻纱柔顺地覆在他金色的发丝下。烫金的线在轻薄的衣衫上走出繁复美丽的纹样，黄金首饰的反光似乎要烙上眼球那般耀眼。乌鲁克的王依旧是那样意气风发的神气，眉眼间却多了一丝从容。不再出门战斗的他尝试了新的衣装，并且效果不错，按西杜丽以及别的女佣的话说，他更适合穿成这样，王的风采会更加迷人。  
哼，不敬。本王穿什么都很迷人。  
"王，需要解渴的饮品吗？"  
西杜丽走了过来，捧着容器毕恭毕敬地弯腰行了礼。  
"不用了。先前往下一处新建成的建筑吧。"他又静静地观察了一会儿新建成的神坛，"今天之内尽快检阅完毕，早点确认没有问题才能早点投入使用。"  
"是。"  
西杜丽点头示意，转过眸子好奇地看着新建的神坛。  
在此之前她只知道是王亲自设计而已，没想到居然是如此别出心裁的样式—  
她不禁在心底讶异地感叹王的能力，又隐隐有些困惑。  
本以为对于伊安娜神殿的重建，王会更加漫不经心。  
要说为什么，答案也太过显而易见：王对女神伊什塔尔的态度是如此的憎恶，又怎么会心血来潮地琢磨新建的神坛该是什么款式呢？  
而且别说他亲自设计了新的风格，就凭他认真地对待这件事，而不是黑着脸把提案扔到大臣的脸上，然后悠然自得地小憩去，就已经是出奇的反常了。  
不明白。  
西杜丽皱了皱眉头，看着吉尔伽美什在前方的背影。  
真是不明白呀。  
王到底在想什么呢？

* * *

（五）  
说起来这半年以来另一件反常的事就是伊什塔尔大人像是人间蒸发了似的不见踪影，完全没有出现在乌鲁克。  
然而神力的结界却依旧良好地维持着，说明女神依旧是处于极佳的现界状态。  
整整六十年的供给枯竭对于维持神灵的肉体十分艰难，毕竟并非凡尘之身，维系于灵魂和身体之间的纽带极其损耗灵力，所以越是高位的神灵便越是难以以更完整的灵魂和权能长期地拟态现界。虽然这可以称得上是奇迹，但她至今都不敢去向傲慢的女神大人搭话探讨这件不敬的事情。  
想来她也一定以此为辱吧，居然被抛弃了。  
那样骄傲，不可一世，又我行我素的神灵居然被逼陷入绝境，在那样的绝望下，她的内心也只会剩下复仇来支撑最后一口气了吧。  
在这样的情绪之下，居然能耐得住愤怒没有红着眼杀出来想要刺杀王吗…？  
哎。  
虽然说只要神力的结界依旧维系着便并无大碍，但是感应不到女神的巫女们还是担忧着新一轮的供奉事宜无法顺利进行，毕竟伊什塔尔若是不在场的话，供奉所得的魔力只能暂时储藏在巫女所，但这不是长久之计，因为魔力会因此变得不纯净，影响女神的肉身状态。  
而且更重要的是，圣婚的问题。原本以为会是到所有事情都解决之后才着手考虑的事情，没想到这么快就提上了日程，实在是王的效率太高，再加上民众回归的数量也突破了预期，才让重建的工作量一减再减。  
如果要举办圣婚的话，女神必须得在场才行。这是极其盛大且繁琐的仪式，准备起来很花费时间不说，首先还得征询女神的同意。  
比起前者，后者明显难上加难。可能一个不小心又会爆发一次战争。  
不过当她实在按耐不住向王旁敲侧击地询问他的看法时，王却不屑地表示："哼，无所谓，那个傻子迟早会回来的。"  
真不知道如果当时伊什塔尔归于苍穹的话，会不会是更和平的发展呢？  
尽管作为巫女的她这样的想法有违教义，但是她首先是辅佐王的臣。  
如果双方能更好地理解对方的话，如果可以的话，该有多好—  
不，也许从未遇见过彼此才是最好的吧？  
这样，可能谁都不会受伤和离开了。

* * *

夜风戚戚，凉薄如月光。  
灯火通明的王宫逐渐暗淡下去，只留寝殿的烛火静静地燃烧着。  
如果夜里给大殿熄灯的侍女此时抬头看一眼，她便会看见一副美丽的光景。女神皎白的身体在月光下宛若美玉，掩在白色纱裙下的四肢透润而纤细，黑色的发丝漂浮在空中，柔顺地泛着光。  
她像是静谧无声的仙灵，轻轻地随风而来，又会随风而去，无人知晓她去了哪里。  
她的领地从无边界，随心驰往。  
半年来她在这片古老广阔的土地上到处游山玩水，不论是极东之地的蔚蓝大海，还是北上的平原那绵绵不断的细雨，她都乐此不疲地去亲眼目睹，在自然造物的簇拥里愉快地哼着歌，接受万物真切的轻声赞美。  
但自由的女神却不禁在此停下了脚步，只因为挂念这穹顶之下的屋主。  
她沉默地坐了良久，固执地想看他熄灯才离开。  
但是他没有。  
伊什塔尔不免感到郁闷。真是的，才过了半年这个男人怎么就变得这么破罐子破摔了？这么晚都不睡难道是想去冥府继续批公文吗？  
想到这里她有些坐不住了，站起身想要进去好好说教他一番，却后知后觉地想起来自己的立场。  
对啊搞什么！她现在应该狠狠针对他才对！当初半年前可是决定了每天都要好好折磨他的！  
这样想的话去冥府她还高兴呢！这样乌鲁克终于可以完完全全归自己管了！  
更何况这个自大鬼根本不需要自己的关心吧。  
她撇撇嘴，抬脚打算离去，却听得底下房里的人声揶揄了一句："哈，什么啊，本王还想着哪里来的贼狗胆包天偷到本王的头上来了，原来是你这个傻子。"  
"…你说谁是贼？？说谁是傻子？？"  
"难道不是吗？大晚上躲在屋顶上还能是什么？"吉尔伽美什的声音接近了一些，他似乎走到了另一个窗口边上，夹杂着风声听起来带着不太真切的笑意，"身为女神你虽然愚蠢却也没必要做出偷窥这么掉价的举动吧，本王都懒得笑话你。"  
伊什塔尔顿了顿，随后缓缓地飞进了房间，柔软洁白的窗纱蹭着她的脸颊，她下意识地伸手挥开。  
金发的王者静静地倚在一边，他赤红的双眸没有向女神投来视线，只是远眺着漆黑夜空，似乎在观察着翻涌的暗云。  
"事先说明，我可不是在偷窥。"伊什塔尔一脸鄙夷，她眯缝着眼帘，"我不过是在散步，就算这块地上建了你的宫殿，但还是我的地盘。"  
"哼，现在倒是娴熟地宣示起主权来了，重建乌鲁克的时候怎么完全没有你的音讯？关键时刻不在场的无能女神，现在居然还敢大摇大摆地出现在本王面前。以为你是女神就可以肆意妄为了吗？"吉尔伽美什微微提起嘴角，他转过头来，那不入眼底的笑带着明显的危险气息，但他的举止依旧闲适，修长的手指有一下没一下地敲击着窗台。  
女神不禁暗暗心虚，她轻咬了咬下唇，不忿地回击道："本女神只是不想看到你那张烦人的嘴脸罢了！"  
"本王警告你，伊什塔尔—"血红色的眸光紧紧地锁定着她的脸，一霎那他笑意全无，紧绷着的脸色仿佛蒙上了一层阴霾，"为所欲为也要有个限度，别以为本王会因为你是个女神就会手下留情，你的存在本王根本不放在眼里，如果不想滚出乌鲁克就安分守己尽你的本分，不要再让本王说第二遍。"  
伊什塔尔感到喉咙一紧，好像无形的黑爪扼住了她的脖子。  
说实话，她确实畏惧着吉尔伽美什深不可测的实力。  
她沉默着，眼神中没有任何的退却，但冷汗早已蔓上了后背。  
被人威胁至这般田地，是个人都会感到不悦，更别提高高在上的神。  
此时伊什塔尔在心里咬牙切齿地骂了他一个狗血淋头，面上却不得不忌惮着他，只是不屑地哼了一声，转身从窗口离开。  
"…居然没有顶嘴…脑子终于坏了吗？"吉尔伽美什自言自语道，对着她离开的方向挑了挑眉。

* * *

好生气！！！！好生气！！！！  
伊什塔尔坐在天之舟上，看着神殿星星点点的火光映照在无边的黑暗里，心里却越发气闷。  
这家伙凭什么这么跟我说话？？  
"吉尔伽美什你这个自以为是的狗男人！"她忍不住破口大骂起来。  
真是的！就应该骂回去的！  
要不是她真的突然有些害怕吉尔伽美什把她赶出乌鲁克—等等！他本来就没有权利把贵为女神的自己赶走好吗！要说也是她让他滚蛋！  
明明一点都不称职，自大又狂妄，而且还冷血无情，这样的乌鲁克王无论如何她永远都不会承认！  
她是永远不可能和他举行圣婚为他加护乌鲁克的，绝对不会。  
伊什塔尔在心里发出毒誓，落地之后的她很快意识到了不寻常的地方。眼前记忆里熟悉的神坛不见了踪影，取而代之的是一个崭新的造型，不管是花纹还是材质都前所未见却十分赏心悦目，闪着微光的夜光石镶嵌在流光溢彩的黄金底座上。  
好漂亮！！  
她不禁惊叹得睁大了眼睛，之前的不悦似乎也一扫而空，蹦跳着脚步围着新神坛转着看。  
她好奇是谁设计了这个神坛，一定得好好给他女神的馈赠，毕竟他值得这样的嘉奖，这着实是一件出彩的作品，完全是她喜欢的类型，不管是亮晶晶的宝石也好，还是细巧的雕刻中栩栩如生的花鸟树木，都精致得宛若神造之物。  
"设计者是…？"她弯下腰在底座上耐心地寻找着，很快就在一小块青色的宝石下发现了细小的刻字。想来设计者也是为了不影响整体的美观，所以才把自己的名字刻得这么隐蔽，也真是太专业了！以后也拜托他多给自己设计一些家具吧—  
很快面带微笑的伊什塔尔瞬间僵住了，眼前出现的"吉尔伽美什"几个大字瞬间让她有些不知所措。  
"什么…"她不由地再次确认了一遍。  
吉尔伽美什，乌鲁克之王。  
…她呆呆地蹲在那里，好像还未反应过来。  
没想到在这半年期间那个忙得焦头烂额觉都没时间睡，对她恨之入骨的男人，居然还特地给她重新造了一座神坛。  
刚刚见面的时候明明什么都没说…  
心跳像在打鼓，伊什塔尔鬼使神差地抚摸着神坛上光滑的云石，一下子仿佛它变得哪里不一样了。  
她凑近嗅了嗅—  
没有油彩刺鼻的味道，看来已经完工好些时日了。她不知道是不是他当初特意提前嘱咐过，还是顺其自然的巧合，毕竟谁也不知道她今天回来。  
真的是你吗，吉尔伽美什。  
她还是难以相信。印象中的他是那般不近人情，在此之前明明还对她恶言相向。  
她恍惚间似乎看到了从前的他—  
那个时候她居然天真地以为可以依靠他。遗憾的是，那依靠并不是为她所留，更遗憾的是，她在很后面才意识到这一点。  
不过她依旧真心地笑了。女神清浅的目光里透着她自己也不曾察觉的思恋。  
姑且先谢谢你吧，吉尔伽美什。


	2. 中

*我感觉我可能废话写的有点多，导致文章篇幅太长了感觉下篇会写好多好多…  
*中篇是一个大写的ooc预警，因为有私设的求婚，婚礼，和祭典情节，并且有伏笔和几处闪回，可能有小姐妹看不懂，可以评论区或者私信问我！  
*说好的车只开出来一辆qwq欠着的在下篇会尽情地耍  
*灵感来源的伊什塔尔神话故事在（五），伊什塔尔口述；故事的私设后续在（六），贤王回忆  
*透露一下本文中心句"我不只是想做乌鲁克的女神，我最想做的是你的女神。" 请各位小可爱找到相关部分自行理解诶嘿嘿  
*下篇会有两个npc助攻角色，没有三角恋，没有三角恋！哈哈哈哈！其中一个在这篇中有戏份大家可以大概猜猜看

* * *

（一）  
伊什塔尔在神殿里安静地睡着，窗外清晨的鸟啼让她逐渐转醒。  
她舒舒服服地伸了一个大懒腰，眯缝着的眼睛里盛着薄薄的泪光，朝着窗外观望了一番。  
身为女神的她很快就意识到了今天是意义非凡的一天。  
她蓦地一下从床上弹起来，不着寸缕的身体干净地映着日光透出微红的血色，她随意地扯过一边的织毯披到肩上，走到后院的澡池里开始洗漱起来，边哼着小曲儿边玩着手边的花瓣，脸上是挡不住的期待。  
为她而生的节日就在明天了，到那时所有人都会崇敬又殷勤地为她献上所有的产物，粮食也好，牲畜也好，财宝也好，大量的，数都数不过来的珍品佳酿会像小山一样堆积在神殿的神坛边上。乐师们会争先恐后地创作新的乐曲，歌颂取悦身为丰收女神的她，而年轻的女子们会盛装打扮，聚到神殿门前和王宫门前的大广场上齐舞，伴随着神官们的颂歌和仪式。当乌鲁克的王陈述完演说，杀死第一只公牛为她献上第一份祭品，并举起酒杯一饮而尽之后，他便会宣布一年一度的丰收祭典就此开始。所有热烈的欢笑和疯狂，所有的享乐和愉悦就此拉开序幕，直到拂晓之星的淡淡光辉在东方显耀，人们才会意犹未尽地沉入梦乡，结束所有的活动。  
这绝对是一年里她最爱的一天。  
所有乌鲁克人都会由衷地赞美她，感谢她的守护和力量，让他们能拥有充沛的食物和材料，而不是过着饥肠辘辘无以择食以及衣不蔽体的生活。就连那个讨厌的吉尔伽美什，身为乌鲁克唯一的王，在明天也得碍于传统和民众的呼声，而不得不为她献礼，而且必须得是象征着王的身份的大礼。  
哈哈，这样一想真是根本想象不出来他会是以什么样的表情做完这一系列的事情。  
她噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
而今天对于她来说也极其重要，因为不仅人类要感谢神灵，神也必须实际地回馈于人类们，这是约定俗成的规矩，听起来可能有些不可思议，但是如果世上没有人类，那神也将因信仰和贡品的缺失而逐渐消散力量。所以今天她得去狩猎一番，在所有乌鲁克人民面前带回来最棒的猎物，要不然怎么能称得上她女神的称号呢？  
想来看到这样惊人的成就很快就会有新的赞美诗，新的乐曲来赞美她的神力，人们的敬意和爱戴绵绵不断，生生不息，她的神殿永远长青，她的风华长存，以唯一现界的神独立于人世间的顶端—  
她不禁开心得露出了如孩童一般的笑脸，身边的水花随着她的动作扑闪着，在阳光里灿灿生辉，反射成半透明的光晕摇曳在她通透的肌肤上，那景色如此地明艳动人。

* * *

女神在神殿里悠然自得，然而乌鲁克的另一个位高权重者此时却有些困扰，一言不发地看着手中的泥板。宽敞的办公桌上更是压着层层叠叠的泥板，像密不透风的城墙一般围在吉尔伽美什的身边。他没有丝毫的不习惯，眼睛都不抬便伸手从右上方拎起一块，放到眼前的那一块边上比对着，随后皱着眉叹了口气："果然。完全行不通。"  
"没有别的办法了吗？"站在一旁的西杜丽不免面露难色。  
"不是没有办法，而是没有时间了。"吉尔伽美什靠上椅背，"今年制定的开销计划虽然划分了充裕的节日资金，但是在一来二去的借调和意外消费的情况下，剩下的数额很难承担起除了丰收祭典以外新的盛大典礼的举行。就算可以以最低标准来实施，按照伊什塔尔那个脑子和个性…"  
他顿了顿，西杜丽很快便了然："确实，如果不能让女神满意的话，恐怕会被拒绝吧。"  
"虽然本王不会被拒绝，但是这个可能性也必须考量进来。"他似是有些不满地挑了挑眉。  
"那，只能把丰收祭典的一些花销再裁减一下吧…？"  
"本王刚刚已经说了，已经没时间了—明天就是丰收祭典，如果要重新计算这些东西才重新传达下去，再把不需要的东西尽可能的处理，到明天节日开始前是绝对完成不了的。"他抬手倚着头，一边慢慢地说道，一边思考着，赤红的瞳在金色的刘海下透出隐隐约约的光，"而且，同样的问题—计划里的求婚仪式几乎是和丰收祭典紧挨着的。如果丰收祭典让那个傻子不够尽兴的话，恐怕到那时候她也会以此为借口来发难。"  
"看来必须得想一个让求婚仪式几乎不花钱，又不会被女神拒绝的办法呢…"西杜丽喃喃道。  
吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴。他没说话，心里却忽然越发气闷。  
真是的…他居然会因为那个女神在这里苦恼。  
若是六十年前的他绝对不会妥协于这样的规则，更不可能因为别人的喜好浪费自己宝贵的时间。  
如果不举办圣婚，乌鲁克最差也不过是需要自己斥资建一个和神力结界相仿的防御工事，对于他来说也就是件无伤大雅的小事。没有什么事是他办不成的，更何况结界什么的，简直是小儿科。  
他从来没惧怕过伊什塔尔，以后也更加不会。而且退一万步讲，哪怕什么都不做，保持现在这样的情形也没有任何影响—那个傻子女神虽然还是会继续任性挥霍，却也会正儿八经地维持着结界，她的基本任务也就完成了。  
但是…但是。  
他是乌鲁克的王，而伊什塔尔是乌鲁克的女神。  
千般万般的嗤之以鼻都改变不了身为女神的她确实能否认他拥有这个王位的权利。  
所以不管是献祭还是搭建新的神坛，虽然他完全不想管，但约定俗成的规定也不是他这个王能轻易动摇和左右的。  
如果不举办圣婚，他并没有直接的手段来控制伊什塔尔的力量，毕竟只要他在乌鲁克，身为都市神的她就会有生命的源泉。而谁知道她又会在什么时候肆无忌惮地乱用神力搞出一堆麻烦来？或者更严重的话，他们对于彼此终于忍无可忍，那种情况下的战斗可不是靠巫女们用嘴说就能停止的。  
也正是这点让他极其的不愉快—凭什么他要委曲求全？  
这一切的一切都像是在给自己一步步地搭建一个活地狱，以他的个性，迟早有一天会在变本加厉的隐忍和沉默中爆发。  
—不过，无论如何，这样的事情不能发生在现在。  
如果现在这样做，如果她真的拒绝了他，那必然就会是众目睽睽之下。所有乌鲁克的民众都会看到这么一幕，所有人都会对他心生质疑。  
他不容许这样的情况发生。乌鲁克才刚刚开始重建。  
于是吉尔伽美什逼迫自己的思绪重新回到资金的问题上来。  
"不花钱，根本不可能…等等，如果只是少花钱的话…？"乌鲁克王揉着头发苦思冥想了一番，突然瞪大眼睛恍然大悟起来，随即又像是陷入了对自己才智的赞叹开始大声笑道，"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真不愧是本王啊！这样完美的计策，这个世上除了本王谁都想不到，哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
"…王？没事吧？"西杜丽困惑地看着他。  
"听好了西杜丽…"

* * *

（二）  
卫兵慌慌张张进来通报的时候，吉尔伽美什正在王座上小憩。  
乌鲁克王那双充满压迫感的双眸此刻正紧闭着，舒展的眉头昭示着他正处于慵懒的梦乡。  
看到王睡颜的年轻小伙显得手足无措，他知道自己正要上报一个十万火急的消息，然而打扰王的罪责—  
他真是不知道该如何是好。  
不过幸好他不需要继续纠结什么了，因为吉尔伽美什很快就睁开了眼睛。  
他似乎是被卫兵那咣当作响的铠甲给吵醒的，这让他不由得想起了他宝库里心爱的那副，于是一下子就没再发什么脾气。他定睛看着卫兵，开口问道："什么事？"  
"王，西南的城镇那里加急传信来说有巨兽袭击，士兵们完全拦不住，说务必派遣增援。"  
他弯着腰，低下了头，毕恭毕敬地答道。  
"西南边？那个笨蛋女神呢？"  
吉尔伽美什没好气地哼了一声，原本舒展开的眉眼间又聚集起了几丝阴沉。  
"…回陛下，神殿一直有人在恭候女神的回应，但似乎女神并不在…"  
卫兵收小了说话的音量，偌大的王宫前殿里轻轻响着他的回声，又很快就像沉入了水底一样充斥着沉默。  
—极度不自然的安静。  
他咽了咽口水，身体僵硬地维持着那个姿势。  
能感受到王隐约怒气的他只能默默地不作声，孤注一掷地选择继续等待王的回复。  
"现在立刻回去复命。"  
"是…但是增援还…？"他愣了愣。  
"回去复命，没听明白吗杂种？"  
吉尔伽美什抬高了音量，目光投向的地方似乎阵阵发冷。  
"明，明白…"卫兵赶紧低下头，小跑着退了出去。  
"看来今天真是个好日子啊—"他看着对方离去的身影，似笑非笑地低声说了这么一句，身后虚空的黄金门扉便徐徐敞开。流光溢彩的金色里浮现出跃动的虹光，金光闪闪的铠甲自那光芒之海中飞出，自行贴合上了吉尔伽美什站立起来的身体，举手投足间，哪怕只是些许光线的反射都让人感到眩目般耀眼。  
原本以为等到下一次穿上它的时候会是很久很久以后的事了。  
真是的，该说是拜无能女神所赐吗？  
不过已经好久没有这样的感觉了。  
真是令人怀念啊—  
血液里涌动着一股热烈的渴望，心脏兴奋地鼓动在胸腔里，甚至连指尖都有些颤抖。  
期待着，等待着战斗的感觉。  
他不由得又想起了那个曾与他并肩前行的人。在那时候这样的事情又怎么少得了他呢。  
两个人一边在路上比试着较劲，又开着恶劣的玩笑，明明猎杀巨兽才是最终的目的，然而最后这血腥的一瞬间却被惬意的氛围无限拉长，变成了奇妙的回忆—不知是开始在战斗中享受着生活的点滴，还是只是享受着和他相处的一切时光。  
他也不知道是因为恩奇都才热爱过去的岁月，还是只是恰好是他，出现在了那里。  
其实至始至终，他都不愿意接受任何人走进他的内心：不为别的，只因为没有人能够这样做，没有人称得上这样的殊荣。  
他固执地睥睨所有比他懦弱而又脆弱的存在，却不是源于心底的恨和恶，仅仅是冷漠。  
就像是神对人类所经受的苦难那样，就像人类对不相干的花草树木那样。  
所以他不需要有人来理解他—甚至很多东西都不需要，他不需要爱，不需要朋友和伙伴。  
既然不需要又何必为此去理解别人的感受呢？  
但是事情永远不会一成不变，一旦改变出现，只会伴随着难以预料的后果。  
恩奇都和他一样，以这样不同的态度看待世界和万物，可能因为那初生的无暇意识更为明显。  
这不过是一个起点，他觉得他很有趣，因而被他吸引。  
很快一发不可收拾地，他便闯了进来—闯进了他的城市，闯进了的视线，直直地闯进了他的心里，直直地撞破了那小心维护的高傲和孤独。  
于是那些他曾扬言不需要的东西就顺着那个被他撞开的窟窿漏了进来。  
爱，伙伴，友情，那么陌生，又那么亲切，好像他生来就应该拥有一样，那样舒心而轻快地揣着它们度过每一天。  
而揣着它们的人就是恩奇都啊。  
他踏上维摩那向西南方飞着，风声呼啸而过，他无言地低头向记忆中的地点瞥了一眼。  
石碑依旧健在，周边的杂草已经长得又密又高，纤细的青绿色轻轻摆动着，像极了他长长的发丝。  
他只是匆匆一瞥便阖上了双眼—在那张洋溢着笑容的脸庞从模糊变得清晰之前，他硬生生止住脑海中缓缓涌现的回忆。  
他不会允许自己留恋一丝一毫的过去。  
如果王宫里还保存着他的物件，那他就会差人扔掉烧毁。  
如果他会在闲暇时想到他，他便终日忙碌着不给自己任何空闲的余地。  
如果睡觉时他会出现在梦里，那他宁愿清醒至天明。  
西杜丽一直以来都相信他的失眠是过度的劳累—他选择晚睡是故意的，选择失眠也是故意的。  
没错，把所有可能都断绝，把所有过去都尘封上锁，把所有一切给予过他的都藏匿于心—他不会忘，但也不会再去尝试想起，想起也只会让人感到悲伤罢了。  
去感受悲伤这样的事是如此多余，他当然不会做。  
很快便到了卫兵说的地方，果然靠近森林的外围屋舍都有不同程度的受损，倒在地上的平民和士兵比比皆是，一时间也无法分辨他们的伤情。  
吉尔伽美什的面色又冷了几分。  
无能女神。  
他又在心里咬牙切齿地骂了一句。  
关键时刻永远掉链子，她整天到底都把力气用在哪了？  
他走下维摩那，黄金靴踏上黑黝黝的泥土，站在广袤的森林前。  
吉尔伽美什从刚刚靠近这里就能感受到浓烈的魔力反应。  
想来巨兽应该是冲撞了一番之后就又钻回了自己熟悉的领域，逃避士兵们的追赶。  
虽然轻举妄动不是上策，但是维摩那硕大的机体无法在树林中飞行，飞上树林上方也无法准确的探查，只能靠徒步前进一探究竟了。  
然而他刚抬起脚跟，便突然感觉到地面开始猛烈地震颤了起来。  
伴随而来的还有面前的森林里此起彼伏的野兽的嘶吼，以及若有若无的弓弦被拉动的清脆声音。  
很快吉尔伽美什便看到临近他十几米之内的大树被生生折断，纷乱的蹄声夹杂在巨大的轰鸣声里，树桠之间一头硕大凶猛异常的野猪快速地掠过一道残影，它正疯狂地顶着那尖锐危险的大獠牙破坏所有障碍物，仿佛在竭尽全力地甩开身上的什么东西—  
他眯缝起眼眸，露出了一个饶有兴致的笑容。  
只见那跨坐在野猪背上，并使它连连哀嚎的威风凛凛的身影正是这片大地独一无二的宠儿，美丽的金星女神。她仿佛非常有干劲，神采奕奕的脸上写满了对胜利的得意和喜悦，哪怕光滑娇贵的肌肤和洁白的衣裙上满是通红的擦伤以及血迹，也不能遮掩此刻她身上耀眼的光芒。  
弓形态的天舟牢牢地扣住了野猪粗壮的脖颈，它根本没有机会挣脱开，只能徒劳地横冲直撞，直到像现在这样耗尽了力气，最后奄奄一息地躺在地面上，被伊什塔尔一箭结束了生命。  
"真是稀奇的场面，本王还以为乌鲁克的女神只会吃吃喝喝收敛财宝，看来还是有两下子的嘛。"吉尔伽美什不知何时从王之宝库里搬出了一个华丽的座椅，悠然自得地坐在一边，看着一身狼狈的伊什塔尔说道。  
"哼，难得你那双眼睛还不算太瞎，现在为自己以前冒犯和轻视本女神的所作所为道歉还来得及。"  
心情大好的伊什塔尔全然没有注意让自己的表情也配合上高冷的语句，嘴角依旧挂着明丽兴奋的笑容。她笑得弯弯的双眼仔细地端详着自己的猎物，似乎吉尔伽美什也没那头大野猪来的重要。  
"确实这次你算是帮上了一点忙，但是。"  
他挑了挑眉，面色如常，似乎并没有被对方的刻意无视点燃怒气，继续说道，"房屋损坏造成的损失以及重建的额外开销，记得自己上交上来，别让本王到时候派人去提醒你，那样的话也太过没品了。"  
钱这个重点很快让伊什塔尔反应过来，她轻皱起眉头开口对峙："你胡说八道什么呢？在它四处破坏之前本女神又能有什么办法预测？我已经尽可能地止损把它往森林里拉了，要不是这样我才不能这样伤痕累累呢！在森林里都没法坐马安娜飞行！我可是落足在了这肮脏的泥泞上！身为女神我都已经做出了如此多的让步你居然还想让我给你掏腰包？"  
"哦？本王可是听说巨兽刚刚出现在城镇里面的时候你并没有任何的回应。你难道想说在此之前你就已经和它打了起来吗？既然如此为何本王没有收到任何类似的通知？"吉尔伽美什早就知道伊什塔尔诡辩的性格，他毫不客气地拆穿道，"别想着用小聪明来糊弄本王，伊什塔尔。明明是你根本没在神殿里，随便乱逛的路上发现了捣乱的巨兽，才将计就计地把它降服来逃避责任。"  
"我，我才没在闲逛！！我是在找合适的猎物！给明天丰收祭典准备的猎物！"伊什塔尔下意识地反驳道，全然没有注意自己已经露馅。  
"…我翻遍了整座艾比夫山都没找到称心如意的，本来想先回神殿的，正好路上发现了这头野猪…但是我也是有在干正事的啦！我这不是在很认真地为明天乌鲁克的祭典在做准备嘛！"  
看着吉尔伽美什暗笑的神色才后知后觉的她嘟囔着解释了一番，不想对方居然还紧咬着不放："你都这么说了，那这些钱就赶紧心怀歉疚地奉上来吧。而且除了这件事，还有别的事情要跟你说。"  
"什，什么？？你这是落井下石！！"伊什塔尔从野猪旁边激动地快步走到吉尔伽美什面前，听到还有"别的事情"的她似乎有些手足无措，如临大敌的模样跟刚刚轻松制服大野猪的女神几乎判若两人，也不知到底是凶猛的巨兽可怕，还是言之凿凿的乌鲁克王更可怕。  
"你在想什么—算了，还是在王宫跟你说吧。中午的时候过来。但是午饭没你的份，别痴心妄想了。"吉尔伽美什略带嫌弃地看着女神露出委屈巴巴的样子，起身收起座椅，打算离开。  
然而他却突然有些犹豫。圣婚的事，该不该就这样直截了当地跟她说呢？  
他素来不喜欢拖泥带水，不过自诩深知伊什塔尔习性的他，还是不敢确认她会是什么样的反应。  
他当然希望她会接受，他也相信她没理由不接受，但是不知为何心里总有些不安在滋长。

* * *

（三）  
高堂里传来笑声，伊什塔尔站在门外忽然感到尴尬。  
她是来找吉尔伽美什的，然而他似乎在跟别人忙着聊天。  
虽然贵为女神她大可无所畏惧地闯进去，但是此时那人性的一点心虚削弱了她的士气。  
还是不要打扰比较好。  
她这样想着，连偷看都没有做便转身走了出去。  
吉尔伽美什当然并不知道这些不起眼的小事，比起骄慢的金星女神，分析一下谁更适合做乌鲁克新一任的神官重要的多了。更何况眼前这个其貌不扬的女子确实是个有趣的人。  
她成功地让这个严肃的会谈活跃轻松起来，以至于连身为王的他也下意识地笑出了声。  
不过好笑的事归好笑的事，会谈该琢磨的正经事也必须好好完成才行。  
他公事公办地抛出几个问题，又细心地在脑海中梳理着对方的回答。一来二去，等到这冗长的会议终于结束的时候，高高悬挂于天的太阳依旧散发出黄金色的光辉，缓缓地沉到远方的山谷里去了。  
他觉得她是个不错的人选—对了。  
吉尔伽美什的眸子里闪过一丝光亮，徐徐开口："本王还有最后一个问题。"  
"您请说。"  
"如果你是一个适龄的男人，想要和一名相识已久的女人结为夫妻，有什么样的办法能够降低对方拒绝的可能？"  
站在一边本来在开小差的西杜丽惊得一身冷汗。  
她看着王分明不像是在说笑的认真神情，以及应试的姑娘那透露出些许困惑的眼神，一时间竟然有想大声说话糊弄过去的冲动。  
王这是干什么…把跟女神之间的问题抛给人家也太为难了吧？而且不知道前因后果得到的答复也不可轻易采取啊！  
想必那位姑娘也很困扰吧，明明之前回答的问题跟这个完全不是一个类型…  
"虽然不知道这两位的性格和感情问题，单从我个人身为女性的经验来讲，可能在公开场合在毫不知情的情况下，给予对方一个盛大的惊喜，这样应该是很难被拒绝的吧？毕竟当着这么多人的面拒绝会让彼此都很尴尬，而且在手足无措的时候大家都会先硬着头皮答应下来一些事，之后再去协商解决吧？虽然不能保证之后不会拒绝，但是在当时即刻起效的办法应该就是这个了。"  
她不紧不慢地组织着语句。  
"…不知道能不能帮到王…"她看着吉尔伽美什若有所思的样子有些紧张。  
西杜丽在一边虽然是松了口气，但还是不由得担心起来。王几乎不会有求于人，走到这一步看来他也已经用尽了他的所有办法，或者是他也无法确定自己的做法会取得成功。所以在这样的前提下得到的答案王绝对会严肃地认真对待，说不定是真的会实施的。  
没想到王居然为了这件事考虑了这么久，这么多，都没能推算出一个完美的方案来。  
"原来如此。确实是一个有趣的方法。面谈结束，你可以出去了，结果如何本王会在五日内派人亲自传信的。"良久，吉尔伽美什才冒出这么一句话来，他点点头，西杜丽便过来领走了应试者。

* * *

夕阳洒在长廊廊柱上形成一排排斜斜的影子，而他很快便在那阴影间发现了一个熟悉的身影，纤细而优美。  
他不由得停住了脚步。  
女神洁白的裙摆毫不顾忌地拖在地上，她正蹲着和宫殿里豢养的猫狗玩耍着，手指轻柔地逗弄它们毛茸茸的脑袋。她披着黑发的肩头上落着两三只白色的小鸟，叽叽喳喳地啼叫，又蹦蹦跳跳地从一边飞到另一边，围着她雀跃。  
天空的女神，从不吝啬对自然之物的喜爱。而她自然也被这大地上的生命所爱戴：分享着喜悦，传递着情感。  
吉尔伽美什知道她是能与它们交流的，否则此时也不会在嘴里轻轻地哼着无名的曲调。  
他倒是从未听过她的歌声。  
说是天籁相差甚远，但神的乐曲旋律悠扬动听，哪怕只是从凡人口中唱出来也会让人心旷神怡，传说里那是由魔力编织的音符。  
勉为其难地可以入他的耳。  
吉尔伽美什边默默地在一边听她哼完一整首曲子。  
"怎么了？累了吗？"  
伊什塔尔并没有意识到多出来的一位心口不一的听众，她专心致志地看着在一旁纷飞的鸟儿，询问道。  
"已经这个时间了…好吧好吧，快回去吧。"  
她站起身。  
"没关系，我再等一会儿。"  
"真是的不是没人帮我去看吉尔伽美什嘛…？"  
听到了自己的名字金发的王不禁挑了挑眉。  
"他似乎在忙…？这我知道！那家伙天天都是这样。但是我也算是重要的事情啦，而且之前明明约好的，这个笨蛋，肯定是忘了—"  
她的肩膀坠了下去，似乎在无奈地叹气。  
"你们很怕他嘛？怕打扰他他会很生气…？确实，我有时候也怕他，今天他还吓唬我呢…"她像是在说一个小秘密，微微压低的声线感觉像极了她身边小鸟那扑簌簌的羽毛，惹得吉尔伽美什不禁轻笑了一声。  
然而刚笑完他自己愣住了。  
一时心里竟说不清的复杂，好在这莫名的情绪刚浮出脑海，伊什塔尔又开口吸引了他的注意力。  
"但是我是女神吧？你们应该要听我的！所以不用太拿他当回事啦—"  
"你说什么？"他好整以暇地开口质问。  
"诶诶？？"  
说实在的，这个反应和他想象的还是有很大出入。她居然真的受到了惊吓，浑身猛地一颤，四周的小鸟也慌乱地离去，脚边的宠物们警惕地抬起了头，看着她转过身，对他露出惊慌失措的表情。  
不过这难得一见的场面却让身为始作俑者的他觉得分外愉悦。  
"在背后说什么本王的坏话呢？"  
他难得没有任何生气的意思，双眸里笑意盈盈，然而在有些心虚的伊什塔尔此刻看来却像是大难临头的警告。  
"呃…没，没有的事！话说我正要找你呢！你不是早上跟我说好的嘛！今天中午的时候见面！"  
她面红耳赤起来，气急败坏地叫喊道。  
吉尔伽美什顿了顿，他确实是忘了。  
但是这个笨蛋女神难道就这样在这里等了他一个下午？  
"本王当然没忘，倒是你这家伙为什么不直接过来？之前在王宫里飞檐走壁的不是很熟练吗？"他下意识地为了维护住自己的面子撒谎道。  
"我去了呀，你不是在忙吗？跟别人会面之类的！"  
"你听到了？听到什么了？"他有些难以置信。  
"当然是听到你刺耳的笑声！笑那么大声听不到才怪。"  
所以她真的傻傻地等了整整一下午。  
吉尔伽美什不禁沉默了一瞬。  
"…你难道之前都在这里像傻子一样跟它们玩么？"  
"什，什么叫像傻子一样！！！！像你这种根本听不见自然的声音的人别在那里自以为是了！懒得跟你解释！"伊什塔尔皱了皱眉，似乎变得不耐烦起来，"快点讨论正事吧！在你这个破宫殿多呆一秒我都觉得极其不快！"  
"哼，本王难得和你这蠢货有相同的看法，感到光荣吧。"  
他转身离开，不紧不慢的姿态有些触怒了她，她忿然地快步跟了上去。  
他从来没有想过，趾高气昂的女神居然会为他人着想，为他人降尊纡贵地选择等待。  
但是仔细想想，她不是没有这样做过—是他从来没去注意过。  
她不早就等了他六十年。  
意识到这一点吉尔伽美什一时觉得脑中皆是怔然的空白，他突然庆幸那个不谙世事的女神一直走在他的身后，没有被她看见自己脸上反常的神情。  
他突然想起很久很久之前的往事。  
那个时候的伊什塔尔还没从父神那儿获得强大的权能，只是一个像普通人类一样的女孩。  
那个时候，他也一点都不厌恶她—  
回忆还未展开，耳边便传来她的声音："喂！本女神跟你说话呢吉尔伽美什！你到底叫我来有什么事？"  
"真是吵得像虫子一样烦人啊你。"  
"你说谁是虫子？别恬不知耻了！"伊什塔尔闪身拦住他的脚步，染着怒气的眉眼看上去像是炸毛的猫，美丽的瞳仁紧紧盯着他，"你把我晾在这里那么久我还没找你算账呢！你居然还敢说出这种不敬的话！真以为我不敢收拾你？"  
"既然话都说到这儿了，不如本王就奉陪你玩玩好了，伊什塔尔。赢家可以向输的一方提一个要求，是赌上你女神尊严的约定，怎么样，你敢吗？"吉尔伽美什露出一副胜券在握的模样，嘴角一扬，对视里目光灼灼的他丝毫不落下风，"可别因为输了哭鼻子，耍赖也不行。"  
"开什么玩笑！你当本女神是小孩子吗！！打就打！赌就赌！谁怕谁啦！倒是你别到时候输了不认账！"说罢伊什塔尔便拉开距离，马安娜嗡地一声随女神的召唤疾驰而来，伴着高速浮动的气流和尘埃，很快三只魔力充盈的箭从她的手中脱出，朝着地上的吉尔伽美什飞去。  
巨大的轰鸣声响彻云霄，蔓延开的粉尘里并看不清他的身影。她能感知到对方强烈的魔力反应，然而一时间却也无法确定精确的方位再次出击。  
"啧"她有些郁闷，怪自己出手得太过鲁莽。一个分神之间金灿灿的飞锁便从粉尘里向她袭来。  
女神赶紧回身躲避，驱动着天舟试图摆脱它不依不饶的追击。  
她在心里咬牙切齿地咒骂了一番吉尔伽美什的无耻，居然用天之锁来对付她，这样一来岂不是根本不需动手就能让她毫无还手之力？  
全速前行的天舟天之锁似乎也无法立刻追上，伊什塔尔抓住机会，转身朝着锁链展开的方向乱射一通，一片震颤之后天之锁的行动开始变得迟缓。  
哈，打中你了。  
她得意地笑了，头顶的白金大皇冠沐浴在夕阳的光辉下越发耀眼，女神的双眸里浮动着金色的光华，伸手展开了属于她的权能。闪耀着金光的箭如同雨点一般密集地落下，前前后后分毫不差地瞄准着视线里锁定的人影。在此高空之上虽然他只有一个黑点大小，但依靠着权能伊什塔尔能清晰地看见他身后那高高的一整面"王之财宝"，珍贵的宝具被一波波地调遣而出，与她的箭雨碰撞在一起，一时间火花四溅，灼热的魔力扩散开来，形成的大风狠狠刮倒了周边高大的树木。  
伊什塔尔向前伸出手去，漏网之鱼的几支宝具被她轻松地制在空中停住，被除主人之外的力量强行控制的宝具微微颤抖着发出咔咔的声音，她不屑地勾了勾唇。  
"吉尔伽美什，好好看看吧，这才是神的力量。"  
她缓缓地收紧手掌，眼前锋利坚硬的上等神器居然像熟透的水果一样被轻松地压扁，变形，逐渐粉碎成金色的碎片，在风中化为灰烬。  
她默念着古老的咒言，自然之力遵从女神的指令，从指尖生成的炙热火焰在地面上聚成巨大的球形，沿着吉尔伽美什闪避的轨迹相继炸裂，猎猎狂风干扰着对方行进的路线，塌陷的地面化作了她掌心的砂土，又重新组成石块猛地向地面砸去，飞沙走石间突然灰暗的天空不知是因为飞扬的尘土还是因为女神的神威显现而被遮蔽了天光。  
在这样的攻势下他不会再有余力使出天之锁了。  
伊什塔尔寸步紧逼地释放着法术，每一击都带着致命的杀气，完全没担心会失手杀了他—  
思绪莫名停滞了一瞬。

* * *

她从来没有对他认真地下过杀手，而现在也有些说不清自己是不是忽然开始舍不得了。  
烦闷地眯起金色的眼眸，伊什塔尔甩开这些烦人的想法，再次专注到战斗里。然而金色的天之锁再度袭来，趁虚而入地捆住了她的一只手腕。  
手臂上剧烈酥麻的痛感像电流一般直钻心脏，她难受得忍不住大叫了一声，完全释放的神力因为极度相斥的存在疯狂地在身体里乱窜，从她咳出口的血液里大量溢出。头痛欲裂里她的双眸一阵失神，金辉褪去，显露出原本的红色。  
这就是，天之锁…神灵的克星…  
失去控制的身体从高空里极速坠下，她不禁慌乱起来。  
这样的高度搞不好她也要摔死的—！  
好在天之锁及时地将她捆了个结实，稳稳地悬吊在了半空中。  
她无精打采地抬起目光，不甘心地看着完好无损的吉尔伽美什站在一片狼藉的长廊上。  
想来她现在的样子要多狼狈有多狼狈，于是她便默不作声地等待着对方狂轰滥炸的嘲讽。  
然而他居然也什么都没说。  
伊什塔尔不禁又狐疑地向他看去，再度接近了一些之后，她才发觉吉尔伽美什并不是完好无损。  
一道鲜红的血迹在英俊的容貌上清晰得瘆人，虽然只是一小截却伤得极深，从颧骨上划过，明显是自己那一波金色箭雨制造的杰作。  
再看看身上，裸露的皮肤上满是大大小小的伤口，甚至膝盖上还有擦伤的痕迹，看来高傲的王为了躲避袭击也不得不采用跪着的姿势。  
看到这里她又有些暗喜，不再像之前那般气馁了，而且说到底，他能赢还不是因为自己一时大意，否则最终的胜者也不一定是他。  
"哼，趁本女神还有那个心情赶紧把你的要求说来听听吧。"  
双手双脚都被束缚着的她不依不饶地说道。  
"本王现在还没有决定好，到时候你就知道了。这可是关乎你女神尊严的约定，到时候可别想耍赖违约。"  
"我当然不会！！"  
吉尔伽美什轻抚了一下脸上的伤口，不免皱眉"嘶"地抱怨了一声。  
伊什塔尔见状张了张口，却又装作若无其事的样子合上了双唇。  
"那可别让本女神等太久了，明天可是丰收祭典，我可是很忙的。"她故作出严肃的模样，要不是被毫无面子地捆成了滑稽的姿势，看起来还算有女神应有的端庄。  
"真是笑掉大牙了，不论何时本王都是乌鲁克最忙的那个，当着本王的威容你这家伙还说出这样的话来丢人现眼，自己到底有什么用处心里没数吗？"吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，嫌弃地撤回了天之锁。  
"别仗着自己逐渐被民众爱戴就耀武扬威的，吉尔伽美什。"伊什塔尔擦了擦嘴角殷红的血迹，递过去一道挑衅的目光和笑容，"当心我在神官面前弹劾你，毕竟以前的你也好不到哪儿去！"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那你就尽管试试吧，伊什塔尔。可别让本王失望啊。"他似乎心情极佳，好像丝毫不介意刚才她不敬的言语，高声笑了几下便回宫殿去了—只不过转过身去的时候看了她一眼，颇有些什么别的意味。  
伊什塔尔的心里升起一丝狐疑。  
怎么回事？总觉得哪里不对劲…  
不过身体传来的痛感很快赶跑了脑中的思绪，她不禁唉声叹气起来，边仰面倒在天舟上向神殿前进，边在嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地咒骂着吉尔伽美什。

* * *

（四）  
西杜丽正站在吉尔伽美什的身后给他小心翼翼地戴上王冠和大大小小的配套饰品。  
深紫色的宝石吊坠，金色的猫眼石链，以及锃亮耀眼的黄金耳饰，她大概选了几样搭配起来合适的，拿在手里伸到漫不经心的王面前向他确认，若是对方瞥来一眼，随后轻轻点了点头，她便替他戴上，若是对方看了一眼后视线就又回到了面前的泥板上，那就说明对方并不满意。  
原本可以快速完成的步骤在这样的情况下不得不变得缓慢起来。  
还好在来之前王就已经穿戴好了礼服，否则要是他不愿放下泥板，换起来就更加麻烦了。  
她下意识地又观察了一番正在专心工作的乌鲁克王。  
虽然说是在正式场合才会穿着的传统礼服，但是相比较王日常喜爱的那些衣服来说，算是过于朴素了。完全纯白的布料虽然上乘，但只有领口和袖口缀有金线刺绣的花纹，穿插了一些黄金和珍珠的装饰，其余的地方都是茫茫一片空白，不知道的人看起来还以为只是一张白布披在了身上。  
想当初她从储藏室里把前阵子洗净的这件礼服拿出来时，原本好奇的王瞬间皱起了眉头，心情似乎一落千丈："本王居然要在丰收祭典上穿这么寒酸的衣服？？"  
"这也是没办法的事，王。毕竟是一直以来的传统。"她有些尴尬地微笑了一下。  
"就不能让人改改吗？现在是本王当朝，怎么说也应该再加点本王的风格。"他伸手拎起一角，仿佛这不是礼服而是一块破布。  
"真是抱歉，王。王宫里刺绣缝纫的女仆当时都离开了，现在虽然也有聘用新的人员但是人手完全不够，她们已经夜以继日忙得昏天暗地了。很多的任务都不得以发放到民间去才能完成。"她解释道。  
"算了。"理解了个中缘由的他收回手，像是听天由命地接受了。  
不过说实在的，哪怕是如此简单朴素的衣服穿在王的身上，也会自然而然地散发出特有的矜贵气息。甚至只要看见他出现，看见他的双眼，便会心驰神往般的仰视。  
那收紧的袖口恰好衬出他骨骼分明的手，修长的体形也被直直垂下的衣摆完美地凸显出来，举手投足间，看起来就像是之前她无意中听见的东方传说里那优美的仙鹤。  
在配饰经过精挑细选之后，穿戴完毕的王和那众神似乎也别无二致一般，金色发丝上拢着的光柔软而明亮，白皙端正的面容上那一双赤红的眼眸显得越发耀眼夺目。  
"已经全都戴好了，王。"她再三仔细确认了一番后才轻声说道。  
"嗯。"注意力集中在泥板上的吉尔伽美什随意地应了一声，手上加快了书写的速度，终于完成之后，王才带着一丝满意的微笑站起身来，伸手把泥板递给西杜丽，习惯性地整理了一下衣襟。  
"啧—这衣服都长到快拖到地上了，一会儿还要爬楼梯，还要宰杀牲畜献祭，也太碍手碍脚了。"他不满地抱怨道。  
"没问题的，毕竟王可是万能的。这点小事肯定不在话下。"对吉尔伽美什了如指掌的神官笑吟吟地提供了无懈可击的回答。她当然知道王一直都很挑剔，在重要关头任性的习惯还真是从来没变过。  
"哼，真会说话呢西杜丽，要是那个白痴女神能有你一半机灵就好了。本王也不知道能省心多少。"吉尔伽美什笑着说道，两人行走的长廊里回荡着浅浅的回声。  
"虽然知道王可能不爱听这些，但是您似乎也有些太过轻视女神大人了—有些事，可能她知道但只是不说呢？"西杜丽像是有些无奈。  
"知道归知道，但是表现出来的行动却还是如此不成熟，本王还应该相信她吗？"他向后瞥了她一眼，"既然你这么说了，那本王就给她一次机会。如果接下来的事情一切顺利，那就说明她确实可以收敛她的骄慢任性，本王承诺不会再过多的苛责她，如何？"  
"感谢王。"  
"哈，不过是看在你的面子上，西杜丽。"他意味深长地低声说了一句，"但是相应的，如果是另一个走向的话，就代替本王接管七天国事，不可反悔哦。"  
"…王，您想要放假休息难道还要通过这样的方式？"西杜丽叹了口气。  
"虽然不用如此，但是仪式感也是必要的。"乌鲁克的王微抬起头，刚刚还调笑着的他此时便换上了高傲威严的神情，站上了神塔的顶端，居高临下地看着密密麻麻簇拥在广场上的民众。  
此刻所有人都在兴奋不已地喧哗着手舞足蹈，一边的商摊小店也挤满了人，甚至还有人不顾危险坐在了屋顶上，只为离这盛大的场面更近一些。  
现在所有人都在等待伊什塔尔的到来。  
身为女神的她当然有权利姗姗来迟。  
吉尔伽美什望向西南方的天空。

* * *

一股香风便从那里吹了过来。  
是花香—是盛放在乌鲁克草原上最美丽的那些花。  
神官们采摘了一整天才收集到这么多，现在这些花儿都变作花瓣成为了美丽女神的陪衬。  
这恐怕又是她自己琢磨出来的新点子。真是要多铺张浪费有多铺张浪费。  
吉尔伽美什不禁又皱起了眉头。  
他看着伊什塔尔坐在天舟上，漫天的花雨从天际跟着她的轨迹洒下来，身后巫女所所有的神官们都毕恭毕敬地跟着她，以神力操控着的巨大的金盘盛着昨天猎得的巨大野猪，缓缓地落于准备好的高台之上。  
刚刚屏息凝视着女神尊容的人群在此时瞬间爆发出了高声的欢呼，哪怕吉尔伽美什站在这离地十几米的高塔上都不得不后退了几步来规避音浪。  
"乌鲁克的人民哟。"伊什塔尔开口唤了一句，脸上带着自信而美丽的笑容。女神婀娜多姿的身体映在灿烂的阳光里，纤细的双腿被洁白的衣裙衬得肤如凝脂，华丽夺目的首饰垂在脸旁金光闪闪，却远不及那双清澈明亮的眼睛。  
"晨星拂晓之时我将福泽赐予你们，暮星隐没之时我将安宁带给你们。  
我正是美与丰收之女神，太阳艳羡于我的仪态，大地臣服于我的脚底。  
万物因我而欣欣向荣，人类更因我才能长存于世。  
臣服我，敬畏我吧，乌鲁克的人民哟。  
以此感恩于你们所得的食粮；  
以此感恩于你们所得的安居之所；  
以此感恩于你们尚且继续自己卑微的生命。  
今日是被神允许的狂欢之日，是献上你们的敬意之时。  
今日天地为证，以伊什塔尔之名庇佑乌鲁克星火长存。"  
她朗声说完这段话语，安静的乌鲁克民众便再度响起了雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼，在地上簇拥在女神周围争先恐后地述说着赞美之词。  
吉尔伽美什下意识地看向她，不禁有些惊奇她居然还能维持着那幅端庄优雅的姿态，微笑着点头致意，倒是有点女神的样子，还以为她会按捺不住心中的喜悦和得意，毫无形象地大笑起来呢。

* * *

很快祭典的下一个节目即将开始，拥挤在广场的民众被卫兵们驱散开，神官和乐师们领着一群年轻的女子走上了广场后，便退到了一边的高台旁，开始演奏乐曲和咏唱祝词，而年轻的女子们开始翩翩起舞，裙上的薄纱像是飞舞的蝴蝶，让人眼花缭乱，很快就吸引了所有人的目光。  
伊什塔尔也非常配合地飞离了广场，她抬头看了看高塔上低头观望着刚刚那一切的吉尔伽美什，笑着靠近过去。  
"早上好呀，吉尔伽美什。"  
她轻巧地坐在窗沿上。  
"看起来玩的很开心嘛。"吉尔伽美什的目光落在她灿烂的笑脸上。  
"当然！今天是我最喜欢的一天，当然也会是最开心的一天！你可不要拦着我不让我干这个不让我干那个哦，今天可是我的节日！"她像是吵闹着要糖果的小孩，一本正经地和他约法三章。  
"哈，本王才懒得管你—"他不以为然地说道，心底却有些沉重。  
最开心的一天吗…在今天提那种事的话…  
啊真是烦死人了…他到底在优柔寡断些什么？  
吉尔伽美什忍不住悄悄叹了口气，不想还是被伊什塔尔看了出来。  
"怎么了？怎么一副死气沉沉的样子？太影响气氛了吧？如果你这幅样子的话，乌鲁克的人民也是会担心的哦？"她撇撇嘴，有些责怪地看着吉尔伽美什，心里却不由自主地介意。  
发生什么事了吗？  
"什么事都没有，少多管闲事。"他几乎是毫不犹豫地否认道。  
"干什么嘛！我随便问问而已，态度真差！"伊什塔尔没好气地哼了一声，但又像是想起了什么，突然狡黠地笑了起来，"话说你的大礼已经准备好了吧？"  
"还轮得到你这傻子来提醒我吗？本王自然不会忘记。"他挑了挑眉，"一会儿等着瞧吧。"  
"哈哈，可得拿出让我大吃一惊的东西哦，要不然我绝对会笑话你的。"她轻快地揶揄他，转身跳下了窗台，踏上天舟到别处玩去了。  
当然会让你大吃一惊。  
不过是惊吓还是惊喜就不知道了。  
吉尔伽美什目送她远去，脑海里这样默默想着。

* * *

（五）  
"王…您怎么还坐在这里呢？"  
西杜丽小心翼翼地出声。  
吉尔伽美什回过神来，他正倚着头坐在神塔顶端的王座上看着灰暗下来的天空发呆了好久。  
这么晚了吗？他刚想开口说些什么，西杜丽的声音传来打断了他："您怎么，都没回去更衣呢？"  
他下意识地垂眸看了一眼身上的衣服，白日里嫌弃的那件礼服还整齐地穿在他身上，干净如新，连当时在宰杀祭品的时候都成功地避开了飞溅的血迹。  
啊，是了。他一直坐在这里思考。  
"王…您没事吧？"西杜丽的声音逐渐靠近，语调听起来隐隐约约地在颤抖。  
"没事。"他淡淡回应。  
"那个姑娘—实在是太过不安了，之前在巫女所来找我，边说边哭了起来。她说没想到她的提议会如此事关重大…没想到是王—王向女神求婚，也没想到事情会变成那个样子。所以她为提供了那样的拙见表示非常抱歉…"  
西杜丽缓缓地说着，仿佛是在认真谨慎地挑选词句来避免不让他生气。  
实际上他完全没在生气。真的。  
虽然心里依旧堵得慌，但他能冷静地分析出那绝不是因为生气。  
但是他想不出来到底是什么原因。  
「拿不出让我大吃一惊的东西的话，我可是会笑话你的哦。」  
「今天是我最喜欢的一天，当然是我最开心的一天！」  
脑海里依稀记得这些话。  
"无妨。本王并没有要怪罪她的意思，毕竟最后做决定的是本王。你去跟她讲清楚吧。她依旧是考虑人选之一。"吉尔伽美什发现自己的嗓音有些哑，他伸手拿过一旁的酒杯径直喝了一口，才后知后觉地意识到沉淀过久的麦酒里那浓郁的苦涩，让他忍不住皱起了眉。  
他忽然想问西杜丽"伊什塔尔去哪里了"，但是他并没有开口。  
今天发生这样的事情是他太想当然了。  
他太过自信了。  
自信到变得有些愚蠢，所以他才会认为伊什塔尔不会拒绝他—他虽然担心过这个可能，但是却自我催眠一般摒除了。  
一切原本是那样的轻松和愉快，就像她期望的那样，是她最开心的日子。  
当时在余光里瞥见她迫不及待的神情，他下意识地快速结束了演说，走下神塔去在她面前为她献祭一匹强壮健康的公牛，看着她露出真切的目光，开口宣布祭典的开始。  
他已经很久没有看到过她笑得这么开心了。那个瞬间伊什塔尔真的很好看—她蹲下身子让一个小女孩为她戴上花环，像极了新娘头上的礼冠，明媚的颜色烧的他下意识移开了视线。  
然而很快一切的快乐都烟消云散。  
"伊什塔尔。"他终究还是下了决心。

* * *

"嗯？"他能感受到她的视线望过来，然而他却不知为何突然没了勇气抬眼和她对视。  
"今日不仅是感恩之祭典，也是另一个喜讯降临之日。"他说话的声音并不算很响，但依旧有力。逐渐安静下来的民众让他的话变得清晰无比。  
"本王—吉尔伽美什，将继承诸神之遗誓，秉乌鲁克王之血脉，以及顺应人民心之所向，借此机会，借此神之光辉闪耀于此之际—"  
他张开的唇顿了顿。犹豫的一瞬间他恍惚看到西杜丽紧张的神色。  
咬咬牙，他续道："请容许我以人类之身恳求女神的宠爱，伊什塔尔—"  
"嫁给我。"  
伴随着人潮的沉默时间似乎静止。  
他看着伊什塔尔瞪大着双眸望着自己。  
他不知道自己现在是以什么表情说出这些话的。只能感觉到微微出汗的手正在无法控制地颤抖。  
紧绷的神经甚至不允许他露出一丝一毫的笑容，这对于一个求婚的男人来说应该很奇怪吧？  
吉尔伽美什不痛不痒地自嘲。  
此时四周那震惊又兴奋的眼神让他如芒在背，因为伊什塔尔的反应看起来和接受以及答应都相去甚远。  
他一时间竟也说不出她到底是震惊，愤怒，抑或是感动到热泪盈眶，她甚至看起来有些极端的平静，那种隐藏在狂怒底下的平静。  
"…什么啊，吉尔伽美什…"  
漫长的等待后她终于开了口，那语调中复杂的冷漠让他整颗心都凉了个透。  
"你，刚刚那算是什么啊吉尔伽美什？"她的声音脆弱地颤抖着，仿佛像是受了很重很重的伤。  
"你这是在侮辱我吗？嘲讽我吗？报复我吗…？因为我以前也这样向你求婚…你是这个目的吗…？"她难以置信的眼神中流露出痛苦，"这就是你说的大礼吗？让我在今天，在所有人面前出丑？"  
不是的。  
他不知为何说不出来一个字。  
"我明白了—这是早就计划好的对吧？昨天你说要我答应你一件事情，就是为了这个对吧？就是为了让我无法拒绝你，对不对？？"她走近过来，红色的双眸紧紧地盯着他，那微微漫上来的泪水中透露出深深的失望。  
他却像一块石头一样沉默着。  
"还有那个新的神坛，也是用来做交易的筹码吧？？"她捏紧了拳头喊了起来，一滴泪顺着眼角快速地滑落她苍白的脸颊。  
"那个不是你想的那样—"  
"那到底是哪样？我现在都不知道你到底是怎么回事—你明明那么恨我又为什么要这么做？"她抬手捂住了脸，哽咽着说，"为什么？为什么要这样愚弄我？我不想变成这样—！！为什么你要这样对我？"  
她逃走似的坐上了飞舟，徒留下他和骚动不安又不知所措的民众。  
就算她不离开，她也等不到他的回答，因为他根本不知道该怎么回答。  
事情不应该变成这样的。

* * *

发生了这样的意外，乌鲁克人也都没有庆祝节日的心情，大家默默地跟随着人群散去收拾干净广场便回了家。他们尚可理解这样的结局，因为他们回家睡一觉今天的事也就会慢慢淡去，但是王却不仅被狠狠地拒绝，还得继续接手处理今天多出来的事务。  
不过这一点他们想错了，因为之前玩笑话一般的约定，王却讽刺般地成功得以从繁忙的工作中解脱出来，如愿以偿地获得了七天的假期。  
"看来到最后本王还算有点收获。"他弯起嘴角调侃了一句，西杜丽却并没有附和着带上笑容。  
"您…有什么后续的计划吗？"  
"哈，既然那个女神不识好歹地拒绝了，那就说明没必要纠结于这个可能了。等本王过完假期就开始着手建造新的结界，你放心，以本王的技术效果绝对不会比那个笨蛋女神的差。"他的语气异常轻快，听起来没有任何往常该有的不满和愤怒。  
可是西杜丽知道的，她的王从来不是个豁达的人，正相反，在众目睽睽之下难堪地退场甚至可以说是出丑的情况，绝对会让他咬牙切齿地想要揪住那个罪魁祸首好好修理一番才能解气。  
所以吉尔伽美什现在的状态只能证明他再介怀"被拒绝"这件事不过了，而这也说明他更不可能积极地投入到建设新结界的事情中去。  
可能就在这七天里，就在这个假期，他绝对会采取行动，否则也不会把修建的事宜拖到假期之后了，因为他想干的事情立刻就会做。  
但是也正是因为如此，西杜丽才越发担心起来。她不在身边看着，谁知道王会不会各种碰钉子？要是处理的不得当一场人神大战又会在所难免。从来没有了解过女人心思的王能思考出什么有用的办法来？  
不过她也只敢这样想想，说是不能说的。  
"王，您之前说要把求婚仪式放在丰收祭典上，所以省下来了一笔资金，您打算怎么用呢？"  
"随便处理吧，补到别的紧缺的地方去就是。"  
"明白了。那请您早些休息。"  
两人刚刚走到长廊处，西杜丽便告退了，行完礼就转身向巫女所走去。  
而吉尔伽美什却依旧在原地站了一会儿，随后冷不丁地出声道："出来吧，你还想藏到什么时候？"

* * *

"我根本没在藏，吉尔伽美什，倒是你。你到底藏了多少秘密？"女神的声音从长廊上方传来，她应该是坐在屋顶上，"把求婚仪式放在丰收祭典里，呵呵。看来你原来是为了省钱顺便求个婚罢了，要是我答应了—不，用昨天那个约定逼我答应，这样一来就能轻轻松松一举两得，真是个成功优秀的方案啊，我都忍不住拍手叫好了！"  
她倏地飞了下来，站在吉尔伽美什面前，目光冰冷。  
"没错，是又如何？本王是乌鲁克的王，自然是要为乌鲁克做最好的选择。你不是之前问我为什么吗？这就是为什么。"事已至此他也不想再多说些无用的废话了。  
"你知道你在说什么吗吉尔伽美什？简直不可理喻！"伊什塔尔像是被突然激怒了，她怒不可遏地冲到他面前，揪住他的衣领，和他直直地对视着。  
入夜后的风夹杂着莫名的凉意，昏暗的廊下只有她眼底的光清晰可见。  
"你原来也是这样虚伪的人吗？可以为了想要完成的事情，为了最高的利益，去向自己撒谎—我明明从来都不介意你讨厌我，你不会原谅我那就不要原谅，你不想承认我那就不承认，没关系的，至少这是真的，而且我也无所谓！但是—"  
"为什么？为什么连你也要这样伪装自己？在乌鲁克人民面前假装你可以和我在一起？为什么要这样？难道在你心里，以这种交易的形式来执行这场婚约才是正确的吗？我和你之间只能这样互相利用吗？"  
她一口气说了这么多，逐渐声嘶力竭，她的额头靠了上来，浸泡在哭腔里的质问最终闷闷地堵在了他的胸口，打湿了那件白色的礼服。  
"我一直以为，你会不一样的…以前也是这样…没有人帮我，我的哥哥姐姐都不来帮我，我什么都没有，连神殿都没有…一直在树林里睡觉。只有你愿意过来帮我。帮我搭神殿，帮我做家具，王座和床都是你帮我做的，还有那个镶着夜光石的神坛…是我最喜欢的…"  
她断断续续的抽泣着，纤瘦的肩膀无助地轻颤在他的怀里。  
吉尔伽美什抬起手，却又轻轻放下。  
他终究没有拥抱她，甚至没有一句安慰和关怀，只是安静地听她滔滔不绝地说着那些共同存在于两人记忆中的往事："还有那颗我种的树，我等着用它造神殿，但是它被怪物抢走了，我找不到人帮忙，是你帮我打跑了怪物，然后还好心地帮我一起给别的神做礼物—"  
"我一直那么信任着你，依靠着你，但是为什么…为什么你后来就像是把我抛弃了一样，再也没来找过我？明明之前我们还会一起聊天，你还会带我一起去乌鲁克玩—我在那时候就承诺了的，要让你的城市，你的乌鲁克，变成这个世界上最棒的地方！但是…但是…"  
她停了下来，凌乱的呼吸声慢慢趋于平静，她似乎选择了妥协一般剖开心迹："你难道真的不明白吗？我为什么要来乌鲁克，我为什么要留在这里，你从来都没有想过吗？我想做的从来都不止是乌鲁克的女神！我…我想做的明明是…"  
"别说了伊什塔尔。"然而吉尔伽美什打断了她，"你和本王都知道，这是不可能的事。"  
"我知道是因为你恨我—"  
"不仅仅是这样。你从来都没有意识到自己的存在到底意味着什么，伊什塔尔。"他终究还是扶住了她摇晃的肩膀，却只是点到即止的礼貌，"你永远都不可能属于任何人。一切不过是你的美好臆想，当你从父神那里继承了权能，你也就不再是原本的你。你是伊什塔尔，你是注定被万人敬仰的天空女神，这是你身上流淌的神之血脉无时不刻告诉你的讯息。"  
"过去的伊南娜只是一个遥远的残影。你能感受到她不过是因为储存在回忆中的深刻情感。如果时间再久一点，如果等到你作为完整的伊什塔尔重生，你什么都不会记得了。"  
"不可能！"伊什塔尔猛然抬起头，梨花带雨的面容上发红的双颊看起来可怜得让人心碎，她固执地反驳着他，"不可能！我是绝对不可能忘记的！"  
"你知道我说的都是真的。"  
他蹙着眉和她四目相对，鲜少地没有用那个自负的说话方式，那平静的目光和语调恳切得让她有些害怕。  
"不可能…"  
"神就是这样的存在。像是维护世界运转的一种'机制'，不存在多余的情感来影响判断。你之所以拥有如此之多的喜怒哀乐，不过是因为你被给予了享受这些情感的权能。那是在你出生时获得的，你应该有印象吧？"  
伊什塔尔摇着头，一脸哀伤地看着他，苍白的脸色透露出无助和困惑。  
吉尔伽美什没有追问下去，他知道她只是不愿承认。  
她一直都不愿去接受现实—当她继承了女神的权能之后，她便和他渐行渐远了，因为人类和神灵之间本就有一道无法跨越的鸿沟。其他的神都无比清楚这一点，他也无比清楚这一点。  
她明明也无比清楚这一点，却依旧想象着不切实际的可能，以为自己只要依旧像以往的小女孩那样，就可以维系住那脆弱的表象。  
她一直以来的任性不过是天真的自我欺骗罢了，被怜爱她的众神宠爱着，被人们敬畏着，让她信以为真，让闹剧变本加厉。  
以至于最后，以别人的牺牲荒唐地草草收尾。  
他也不得不承认，过去的他还是太过心慈手软，没有点破到最后那一层真实。  
他是拒绝了她，却没能使她清醒。  
"你要为自己的身份负责，伊什塔尔，就像本王在承担着作为王的责任一样。"他看了看礼服，看了看上面的水痕，下意识地皱起了眉头。  
"你所谓的负责就是这样做违背自己本心的事情吗？如果你想让我履行女神的职责，可以啊—我会认真地维系结界，也会留心边界的异动，不会让大家陷入危险，我现在也是这样做的，这样还不够吗？为什么要绑上圣婚？你根本不愿和我结婚！我明明什么事都可以答应你，为什么你还要用这样的方式—"  
"本王早就说的很清楚了，是你一直没在认真听。你履行女神的职责，本王也要履行王的职责。你以为王是什么？高高在上无所事事随意挥霍吗？你是认为王从来不需要作出牺牲吗？"  
说到这里他的赤眸像是烧着一团火，说不清是愤怒还是遗憾的情感充斥在他心里，像滚烫的岩浆一样翻滚着。  
"不是本王想不想，而是乌鲁克能不能。如果你的心里没有真正地把那些人民当回事，你是不会理解的。若是如此便也是你自身的失职，因为无论如何你都是为他们而生，因他们而死的存在。而本王实际上根本不需要任何神的力量，本王靠自己就够了，你不必把本王考虑在内。"他推开她，正色道，"希望你能好好想清楚，你被谁真正地需要，伊什塔尔。"  
"…这样啊。原来如此。"她擦了擦眼角，沉默了一瞬，和他拉开了些距离，"你也已经，不是当年的你了。"  
"本王的理想依旧是是乌鲁克的理想。以前的不成熟必然会转变，你也是一样的，伊什塔尔，只不过时间还不够长罢了。"  
"既然如此，我答应你的求婚。"她转过头来，面色平静如常，那毫无波澜的眼神中静静地盛着月光和星光，她一字一句地说着，"吉尔伽美什王。"  
被唤了敬称的王愣住了片刻。  
她从来没有这样叫过他。  
"我承认，你是个优秀的王了。我从心底里赞叹你的决断和决心。"  
她好像看出了他的疑惑，淡然地解释。  
"但是。我有个条件。"  
"真敢说呢伊什塔尔，对于你本应完成的义务居然还敢提条件？"流失了耐心的吉尔伽美什很快便升起了怒气。  
"是，确实如你所说。但是既然我应该为人民着想，那便应该尽可能减轻他们的负担。"  
"什么意思？"  
"魔力的供应不再需要民众的进贡了，由你这个王来做，如何？既然你说为了乌鲁克履行职责忍受牺牲在所难免，那就你来吧，由你来为乌鲁克作出贡献，成为乌鲁克称职的领导者。难道你做不到吗？"  
她平静的神色此刻看起来分外的冷酷无情。  
"怎么，想要以如此拙劣的报复手段来娱乐本王？真是可笑至极。被如此荒唐的提议煽动，你以为本王和别的崇拜你的男人一样，都是只会用下半身思考的混帐吗？"吉尔伽美什甚至有当场打开王之宝库将她分分钟就地正法的冲动，但是想到会惊动王宫里的其他人让事态变得更加复杂，他才忍了下去。  
"真是讽刺呢—想来我刚刚的要求对于乌鲁克的人民来说根本就是意料之中的发展，就算是圣婚女神和王之间也应该可以维持基本的夫妻关系。可是啊可是—"她露出些许笑容，歪了歪头看着恼羞成怒的他，"这样的理所应当却反而会激怒制造出这场骗局的人，让他感觉受到了莫大的侮辱，到头来也不知道该如何以王的身份收场。若是不能接受那大可不必再做任何掩饰，你做不到的事情不如就好好地向整个乌鲁克承认吧。"  
"本以为你会从你的美梦里清醒过来，没想到你还是愚蠢地执着于没有未来的行为。本王还以为你好歹会做出一些成熟的举动，没想到还是在唱反调而已。"终于听明白伊什塔尔言外之意的吉尔伽美什不屑一笑，"可以—本王宽宏大量，不怕无法容忍你的无理取闹，既然你这么坚信不移你的想法，那就正好让你看看清楚，到底谁才是正确的。"  
"觉得本王做不到吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！真是大错特错，那本王便做到给你看，伊什塔尔，别在那里自以为是了。"  
他颇为满意地看着伊什塔尔对于他肯定的答复讶异地追问起来："你这家伙疯了吗？？居然要做到这种地步？"  
"遵守你的诺言，伊什塔尔。让神官们好好宣布和庆祝这个消息，然后准备好一周后来参加自己的婚礼。"他头也不回地越过气急败坏的伊什塔尔，边说着边向长廊的另一头走去，女神抗议的叫喊权当风太大听不见。  
"吉尔伽美什！！你简直无耻！不可理喻！给我回来，我还没说完呢！！！"女神清脆的怒吼隔着两堵厚厚的石墙依旧清晰可闻，吉尔伽美什不禁哼笑了一声。  
总而言之，他果然是不可能被拒绝的。  
忽然想起什么的他迅速地脱下了身上的礼服丢在了地上。  
他发誓圣婚仪式当天绝对不会再穿这件衣服，西杜丽再恳求他也不会穿了—从今天的事情可以发现，它严重地影响了他的好运，让今天成了他有史以来度过的第二个让他厌恶的日子。  
被不留情面地当众拒绝求婚—他绝对不想再体验一遍那样的感觉，不过说实在的，应该也不会有第二次了。

* * *

（六）  
"那个笨蛋。不管用的事情倒是记得清清楚楚。"吉尔伽美什坐在浴池里回想起刚刚的那些对话，自言自语道。  
那都是多久以前的事了呢？那时候两人的外形都不过是十几岁的少年。伊什塔尔不过是初生的神祇，而他也还没正式从父亲卢伽尔班达那里继承王位，只得自称是来自乌鲁克的英雄。  
帮她处理那些麻烦也不过是看她可怜，其次是因为…好吧，伊什塔尔确实很好看。  
他从来没有评价过这一点，不代表他不承认，但是有时候这也太过于难以启齿。  
说到底她完美的外貌不过是美之权能的衍生，本就是必然产生的魅力，又何必给予过多的褒奖，只会变成阿谀奉承，肉麻虚伪得让他反胃。  
然而想当初那个年少无知的他并不清楚这一些。  
他不出意料地惊叹于她的美貌，更别提当时她还在楚楚可怜地哭泣，年轻的王储心直接就软了一半。  
虽然对于过去的自己吉尔伽美什嗤之以鼻，但是若是他现在再回到那个时刻，他依旧会选择帮助她。  
毕竟她需要帮助。但是以他现在的个性也许只能等他嘲讽尽兴之后才会付诸一些实际行动了。  
他从来没想过伊什塔尔把他当成如此重要的陪伴。他不过是把她当成一个可以炫耀的同伴—因为整天呆坐在云层里的她对于地上的很多细节都一无所知，却又分外好奇，而他正巧又迫不及待地想要给所有人展示乌鲁克的一切。更不用提她是一个女神，那些和他同龄的人身边的同伴没有一个是神灵。  
他超越了所有的人。他自豪又得意地想着。  
也许从那份好胜心占据了他的脑海之后，很多事情他便注意不到了：比如说伊什塔尔的心情，伊什塔尔的想法。  
她也从来没有讲述过什么，一直乖顺地跟着他在地上到处探险，让她别跟着的时候就安静地坐在原地等他回来。每一次他呈现给她一些新的发现，或者描述新的风景时，她都会激动得双眸闪闪发亮。  
她是那样的高兴，那样喜欢和他呆在一起。  
但是他们终究是要长大的。他继承了王位，枯燥的课程和会议占据了他的所有时间，直到他很难抽出时间去找伊什塔尔，空闲的时间也只够在王宫里散散步。  
他不是没有抵抗过这样的生活。他变得暴戾，喜怒无常，甚至刻薄无情。顽劣的心性深深地扎根于心底，在父亲和母亲相继归隐之后他便肆无忌惮地开始为所欲为。  
那时候的他就像是脱缰的野马，痛恨一切的束缚和神灵们的教条，只想自由自在地在大地上游山玩水，自顾自地享乐挥霍，更别提他在之后遇到了恩奇都。  
所以当伊什塔尔久违地主动出现在他面前，向他求婚时，他不屑地拒绝了她。  
他当时已经连她是谁都没能快速地回忆起来。  
他几乎都要把她忘了。  
不过她的出现让他躁动的内心稍稍冷静了一些，而那无形的责任和使命才借此机会终于露出了模糊的一角。不过他很快就毫不犹豫地挥开了那些沉重的负担，继续沉浸到一直以来的愉悦中去。  
现在想来，当时的他如此，伊什塔尔如今也不过如此—如此任性地逃避，如此任性地无所畏惧，都不过是硬着头皮坚持着自己虚幻的理想罢了。  
「我想做的从来都不只是乌鲁克的女神，我想做的明明是…」  
他深吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼出来。  
无法回应期待的话，本王又该拿你怎么办？

* * *

吉尔伽美什在七天的假期里开启了养生模式，每日早睡早起不说，饮食也基本以蔬菜水果为主，睡前也不再掏出王之宝库里的佳酿，只是清淡地喝一小杯果酒，便躺上床闭上了眼睛。  
"王原来还能坚持这么规律健康的作息，真是可喜可贺。"偶尔来到寝殿的西杜丽看着正在阅读书籍的王说道，也不知是欣慰还是隐隐的揶揄。  
"什么话？本王没有什么是做不到的。"吉尔伽美什毫不客气地递过去一个眼刀，抬手翻过一页书，纸张哗啦作响。  
"这是？是王的宝库里的？"并未见过纸张的西杜丽好奇地询问。  
"嗯。是后世的造物。姑且算是给你开开眼界吧。"  
"王，说起来，女神大人好像承认了婚约。这是怎么回事？当时不是回绝了？也是好几天前的消息了，一直没时间过来当面问您。虽然显得无礼了，但是我真的很好奇，您到底是怎么做到的？"想起了什么的西杜丽忽然挺直了脊背，随后弯下腰来战战兢兢地问道，生怕一不小心让王不悦。  
"哼，又不是什么难事，有什么好好奇的？本王早就说了—"被明里暗里夸赞了一番的吉尔伽美什显然有些飘飘然，自信的微笑里透出得意，然后还没得意多久，就被西杜丽打断了。  
"但是王根本没有出门吧？"  
"你这家伙给我好好注意礼节！别得寸进尺！没出门又怎么样，本王什么都不用做事情就能自行解决。"他不悦地皱了皱眉，不以为然地说道。  
"是，真是万分抱歉。"西杜丽象征性地行礼请求恕罪，过了一会儿又开口道，"难道是女神主动来找您的？"  
"…"被猜了个正着的王不禁陷入了沉默，他抬眼看了看依旧带着期许的八卦目光等待着他的回应的西杜丽，一时间居然有点头疼，"你先退下吧，本王头疼，要休息片刻。"  
"明白了。王请保重身体。"西杜丽眨了眨眼，虽然感到不解，但还是毕恭毕敬地退了出去。  
唉…看来他想错了。一个两个的都不让人省心。

* * *

圣婚的消息早就传遍了大街小巷，主街道上挂满了花环的装饰，庆祝着这件喜事。七天的时间过得飞快，似乎转眼间的日升日落里，制作新礼服的仆人们不分昼夜地加急赶工，总算是在截止时间之前完成了王的要求，捧着满满的赏金愉快地结伴回家去，期待着明天的圣婚仪式。  
比起丰收祭典圣婚仪式看起来更加简洁了些，毕竟是王和女神的重要时刻，跟民众们没有太多的关系，只有晚餐后在广场的比武活动算是最大的亮点了，届时乌鲁克那些优秀的战士们便会展现自己的所有绝技来打败对手。不过谢天谢地有规定王和女神不得参与只能做裁判，否则肯定又会引发新的人神大战。  
彼时养精蓄锐了一整个星期的吉尔伽美什准时地在早晨六点睁开眼。  
接下来迎接他的将会是一系列繁琐的传统仪式：从早晨醒来开始，他就得先念一段祝词，然后洗漱完之后什么都不能吃必须得先沐浴焚香，然后出来之后还要说一段祝词。随后要先去巫女所亲自领礼服，穿戴完毕之后在巫女所进行一场祭祀并且再说一段祝词…  
这就是为什么他认真休整了一个礼拜的原因。  
在中午之前他根本就吃不上一口饭，就算到了中午他也只能吃蔬菜水果，因为所有肉类都必须留到晚上做成最丰盛的晚餐和大臣官员们一同享用。  
这就是他为什么一个礼拜都只吃这些东西的原因，若不是好歹习惯了一点，他怕不是会在圣婚仪式上晕倒过去。  
他可是严正以待地做好了万全的准备工作，绝对不允许出现任何的岔子。  
终于，完成了所有步骤坐在马车上前往神殿的吉尔伽美什忍不住松了口气。  
接下来的事情相比之下真是轻松太多了。  
但愿他不会在说誓词的时候绊舌头—等等，开什么玩笑，他不至于犯这种低级错误。

* * *

想了些有的没的之后眼前崎岖的山路尽头很快就出现了伊什塔尔的神殿，熊熊火焰在高高挂起的火盆里燃烧，漫出淡淡的熏香。  
吉尔伽美什下了马车走进高高的正门。  
眼前的景象让他不禁有些怀念。  
在前厅站着的他很快回了神，一抬头就看见从后方的窗户坐着天舟飞进来的伊什塔尔。  
她背着光，并看不清脸上的神情，华丽飘然的衣裙上是层层叠叠的薄纱和花纹，金色和银色交相辉映，闪动着光芒的宝石耳坠摇曳在她挽起的长发旁。  
待她落了地，吉尔伽美什才得以看清她的面容。  
纵使看遍万千锦绣的乌鲁克王呼吸都不禁停滞了一瞬。  
若是要说出美中不足的一点，那便只能是她的神情太过紧张和不安了，除此之外她好看到无可挑剔。  
女神的面前遮着白色的薄纱，模糊的眉眼里透露出的气息柔和而温婉，看起来真的很像出嫁的少女。  
"很，很奇怪吗？我没时间去池子边再看看…神官们说完成了我就出来了…"感受到吉尔伽美什的视线她忍不住发问。  
"没有。还算能看。"

* * *

神官们陆陆续续地进到前殿里来，指示着接下来的仪式。  
"为什么还要说祝词？不都说过那么多次了吗？"吉尔伽美什不禁又开始头疼。  
神官们只得边毕恭毕敬地行礼，边恳请他们的王再多给些耐心，毕竟是留下来的传统，谁也没有办法或者胆量擅自修改。  
于是他只能干巴巴地快速背诵了一遍，像是在课后被老师抓到抽背的学生，急急忙忙又有些无精打采。  
伊什塔尔忍不住笑了起来。  
哈哈，吉尔伽美什，你也有今天。  
"真亏你能忍到现在呢。"坐在回王宫的马车上，伊什塔尔突然开口说了一句。  
"本王的极限可远远不止于此，小看本王可是要付出代价的。"  
坐在一边的吉尔伽美什向街道两边簇拥着欢闹的民众点头致意，脸上带着意气风发的笑容。  
"忍得了这一天，今后的每一天都能忍吗？"她像是自言自语一般嘟囔了一句。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，装作没听见的样子："你说什么？"  
"没什么。"伊什塔尔低下头研究起手上的花束来。  
她没由来地开始不安和紧张。  
是因为这场出乎预料的圣婚吗？她真的从来都没有想过吉尔伽美什会做这种事。  
那场求婚就吓到她了。  
现在也是，她每一刻心都在悬着，生怕他不知在哪一个瞬间突然露出嘲讽的笑容，告诉她一切都不过是个玩笑。  
然而事实若是这样发展她都也能好受些，毕竟他们之间本来就不是那种可以结为夫妻的融洽关系。  
原本有事没事就会笑着和周围人闲聊的她此时安静得诡异。  
她甚至都有些不敢看吉尔伽美什。他身上传来的薰香味让她耳根发烫。  
她变得都不像她自己了，但是她也找不到任何解决的办法。

* * *

马车稳稳停下，伊什塔尔的心突然就开始猛烈地跳动起来。  
接下来就是重头戏了—圣婚的誓词她昨天晚上背了个烂熟，应该不会出错。  
她紧张得仿佛快要窒息，耳边回荡着胸腔内雷鸣般的心跳，不由自主地攥紧了手中的花束。  
吉尔伽美什说了些什么，她完全没听见。  
主持的首席神官西杜丽说了什么，她也一个字都没听见。  
整个人都像沉在海底一般，感官里传来的景象全都朦朦胧胧，分辨不清。  
身边的神官牵起了她的手，她这才像突然惊醒一样跟上了对方的步伐。  
周围安静的人群那齐刷刷的视线透过面前的薄纱依旧让她如芒在背。她不禁又下意识地把头往下低了低，双眼看着台阶上一格格的花纹快速地掠过，最后在柔软的暗红色织毯上，视线里出现了一双做工精细的鞋子和绣着金线的衣摆，鼻尖徘徊着若有似无的薰香味。  
她不知怎的屏住了呼吸。  
领她上高台的神官轻轻松开了她的手，放到了另一个温热的手掌上。修长有力的手指稳稳地握住了她的手，将她拉近了一些。  
她浑身不禁一颤，连呼吸都变得不稳起来。  
身体僵硬得都快要无法动弹了。  
她慢慢地深呼吸，稍稍冷静下来之后才意识到吉尔伽美什就在刚才已经讲完了他的誓词，一时间又紧张得不知所措了。  
她顿了顿，清了清嗓子，不紧不慢地念着脑海里的词句，但是从头到尾她都没胆量抬起头看站在面前的吉尔伽美什一眼。  
"请王揭开面纱吧。"西杜丽轻声说道。  
还未来得及回神，她的眼前便清晰地出现了吉尔伽美什的脸庞。  
她愣愣地对上他的双眸。  
好近…  
近到她能感受到对方的鼻息。  
她不争气地挪开了视线，白皙的双颊上露出不自然的绯红。  
我在干什么啊…这样一来，他不就又会笑话我了吗！  
赌气一般转回视线的伊什塔尔迎着吉尔伽美什略带笑意的目光，坚定地和他对视着。  
很快她就意识到了什么，而她也知道吉尔伽美什也察觉到了。  
毕竟这是一场婚礼，如果他们没有任何表示的话，也难免太过虚假。  
女神配合地凑得更近了一点，轻轻踮起脚尖，还算有默契的王伸手扶住她的下颚，低头径直吻上了她玫瑰般的双唇。  
一瞬间的相触带来的感觉有些不可思议。伴随着周围民众们突然发出的欢呼声，吉尔伽美什更是忽然有一种失真的感觉。  
那温润的触感强烈到无以复加，似乎还伴随着丝丝缕缕的甜香。大脑一片空白的他还没思索出个所以然来，伊什塔尔便率先拉开了距离，她别扭地给他留了个背影，急急忙忙地转过身去看四周依旧在雀跃的人群，但他还是轻易的发觉了那红透的耳尖。  
高傲的王轻蹙着眉。  
哼，扮什么纯情少女，明明是个经验丰富的女神—  
他虽然这样不屑地想着，指尖却偷偷违心地摩挲了一下嘴唇。

* * *

（七）  
伊什塔尔无力地后仰倒在松软的大床上。  
累死了。这是现在仅剩的唯一感受。  
但是她突然猛地从床上弹起来，在边上直直地站好，像是意识到什么一般紧张地看向左边的转角处，果然紧接着吉尔伽美什便出现了，用审视的目光注视着她，像是在寻找什么蛛丝马迹。  
"想睡就睡吧，仅限今晚，以后休想再碰本王的床。"两人对视了几秒，吉尔伽美什便撂下这句话，穿过门帘进了另一个房间。  
"真是一如既往的小气…"伊什塔尔嘀咕了一句，随即才放松下来再次以相同姿势倒了下去。  
"那浴池可以借用一下吧？"她提高了些音量。  
"不能。"  
"为什么？？？"伊什塔尔看起来完全不能接受，她板着脸走到桌前质问正在低头忙碌的吉尔伽美什。  
"你自己的神殿里不是有一个吗？"  
"不是，睡觉之前总得洗澡吧？"  
"无妨，反正今晚也就你一个人睡那张床，而且上面铺的东西本王明天会派人来收走扔掉，不算什么麻烦事。"  
"不算什么麻烦事才怪呢吧！而且你别想轻易蒙混过关吉尔伽美什！今天晚上该干的事情你是逃不掉的！"她声色俱厉地批评他的漫不经心，她知道他不过是这么随口一说并以此来嘲弄她，就像他一直以来的那样。  
乌鲁克王是不会允许自己铺张浪费的。  
"哦？就已经饥渴难耐吗你这放荡女神？这才第一天就已经急不可待了？"吉尔伽美什像是听到了什么有趣的事情，他抬起头露出意味深长的笑容。  
"才不是你想的那样呢，魔力的上贡是周期性的，今天是十月一日，从今天开始记的话会方便一点，本女神这么忙碌，这种事情是很容易忘的！"  
"什么啊，我还以为感觉不够了就来找本王要才会是你的作风呢。"  
"你这家伙能不能正经一点？"伊什塔尔没好气地鄙夷道。  
"如你所见，乌鲁克还有一堆事务需要处理，本王没时间。而且也别不知收敛地摆出一副理所当然的姿态，你最好别忘了你之前留下的把柄。"吉尔伽美什收起了笑容，将视线再度投向了手中的泥板。  
伊什塔尔本来还想说些什么，但是一想到他之前说她过于任性，便又讪讪地闭上了嘴，默不作声地走了回去。  
虽然被褥里都是他的气息，但是在陌生的床上她却无法轻易睡着。  
吹熄了烛火的房间里一片黑暗，窗外的星空变得分外明亮。月光顺着薄薄的窗纱洒下来，落在地上的光影宛若一块上好的白玉。  
要不还是偷偷地回神殿去睡吧？  
明天那些在王宫的仪式，只要早点偷偷跑过来就没事了。  
但是…这样自作主张跑走是不是又算是任性了呢？  
她把玩着自己的发尾。  
要是跟吉尔伽美什说，他肯定会说什么"真是个多事的女神"，或者"早晚会睡着的"之类的。  
算了算了。就这样吧。  
她再度闭上眼睛。  
说起来也真是奇怪的巧合呢。她从来没有期待过他口中的这场婚礼，然而今天相比起一周前丰收祭典，那个自己一直都无比期待的日子，居然还过得更加幸福开心。  
虽然她几乎全是在紧张中度过的，但是现在回忆起来却像是一种激动和兴奋到难以言表的状态。很多细节和瞬间因此反而记得清清楚楚：他握住自己手的力度，高台台阶上可以串联起来的花纹，以及其实他的眉毛里有颗很淡很淡的痣。  
他亲吻她的时候，感觉是那样陌生。  
明明他们是经常见面的人，而且还是一见面就会争吵起来，甚至还会大打出手的人，那个时候却有一种奇妙的触动，虽然原本心都要跳出嗓子眼了，但吻上的那个瞬间却是安然的悸动，周围纷杂的世界全都化作了一汪池水，顺理成章地为他们开出一朵朵静止的水花。  
那样的感觉，她很想很想，再感受一次，并贪婪地期望可以不止一次。  
但是这真是一件难以做到的事情呢…  
思绪这样飘着不知过了多久，她早已不知不觉地睡着了。陷入熟睡的她丝毫没有察觉到吉尔伽美什递过来的视线。  
睡相也像个笨蛋似的。他在心里暗自说着，手上的动作却是给她盖上了毯子。  
刚刚处理完那些泥板的吉尔伽美什感觉脖子隐隐约约的疼。  
真是的—这不是老头子才有的毛病吗。  
他揉着后颈，犹豫了一番，还是走到另一边躺了上去。  
算了，反正也无所谓。  
—怎么说都是他名义上的妻子。  
他干脆直接闭上了双眼，一动不动地等待着自己进入睡眠。

* * *

于是第二天一早伊什塔尔醒来便震惊地发现吉尔伽美什靠在自己的肩上。

她按捺住原本想要从床上跳起来的冲动，小心翼翼地移动着身体。  
吉尔伽美什还在熟睡着，蹙着眉，刘海凌乱地散开，露出一小块光洁的额头。  
他几乎把整个身体的重量都压在了自己身上，伸展开的手臂将她搂在怀里。  
说实在的她真的很纳闷—他是怎么睡到床上来的？他又是哪根筋搭错把她当枕头一样搂着？  
明明昨天还言之凿凿地说不会睡到这张床上来。  
她不禁在心里嘲笑了他一番。  
"是时候该醒了吧，吉尔伽美什。"她恶作剧般的揉了揉他的头发。  
"什—"被惊醒的乌鲁克王一下子还没回过神来，视线被发丝遮挡，他烦躁地挡开了伊什塔尔的手，没好气地问道，"你干什么？"  
"我还没问你干什么呢，趁我睡着了抱着我睡觉。"她幸灾乐祸般凑到吉尔伽美什边上注视着他的表情变化。  
"别自作多情了，本王习惯了一个人睡，谁叫你的身材像枕头一样平坦，本王不过是认错了而已。"王不愧是能言善辩的王，在这样的时刻解释起来还能面不改色心不跳。  
"嗯？是嘛？但是你昨天信誓旦旦地说不会想要来上床和我一起睡觉啊。"伊什塔尔挑了挑他的下巴，语调千回百转的妩媚，却被吉尔伽美什面无表情地捉住了手。  
"知道什么叫适可而止吗？"他看起来极其不悦。  
"那你知道什么叫实话实说嘛？"她不甘示弱地回嘴。  
虽然她早就知道这不过是因为他睡相太差，然后确实习惯性地把身边的东西当成枕头抱着，但是他故作淡定，然后一本正经解释的样子看起来实在是让人忍俊不禁。逗他玩实在是像逗猫一样好玩。  
"真是的，不知道到底是本王没说实话，还是你没听到自己想听的实话—喂！滚下去！"趁着他说话的间隙，伊什塔尔居然跨坐在了他的身上，居高临下地看着他恼羞成怒的表情。  
"这可不行呀，本女神可是听到了你的诉求，你不就是想要和本女神有亲密接触吗？所以像现在这样完成你的请求。你还有什么不满意？"她煞有其事地摇摇头，忍住唇边的笑意一本正经地胡说八道起来。  
"本王的诉求？有诉求的人是你吧？迫不及待地就这样贴上来。"吉尔伽美什似乎怒极反笑，"赶紧下去，别让本王动手。"  
"好好好，知道啦，开个玩笑而已啦—"伊什塔尔见状也有些没了兴致，撇撇嘴正要离开，却突然停在了原地，和眼前身体明显一僵的人对视了一番。  
"很有精神嘛，吉尔伽美什。"  
她像是在看一场好戏，而皱着眉的乌鲁克王似乎也有些绷不住脸皮，伸手挡住了她投来的视线，一时语塞不知如何反驳："啰嗦！你这家伙—"  
"别那么排斥嘛吉尔伽美什。我又没有多说什么。不如—"她露出了恶魔般狡黠的笑容，"趁现在试试看吧？"  
"哼，本王没兴趣。"  
"没兴趣那为什么还不动手？"她不嫌事大地凑近他的脸，微微翘起的臀部在这个姿势下坏心地蹭了过去，"反正我是无所谓，正如你所说，身为性爱女神我确实乐衷于追求肉体上的欢愉，你要是不好好拒绝我的话，我可是不会把你的态度当回事的哦。"  
"你这死女人真是吵死了。本王说了不需要。"  
她饶有兴致地看着忍气吞声的吉尔伽美什微微变红的耳根。心里不禁窃笑起来。  
没办法，被神祝福的身躯是如此完美却又如此敏感，不过是些许的撩拨便起了反应。  
真是可爱。  
"算了—不逗你了。"她看他不再说话和反驳，只是睥睨着她，赤红的双眸眯缝着，目光里似乎充斥着警告。  
不过这样的警告对她来说当然毫无用处，只会让她跃跃欲试。  
女神低头游刃有余地亲吻上他的脖颈，吉尔伽美什依旧没有吭声，但也没有拒绝她，任由她在那轻轻地吸吮舔舐。  
真是的，沉默的话她可就当做邀请了哦？  
获得了默许的伊什塔尔毫不犹豫地伸手向下探去，她扯开了他的腰带，抚摸过随着呼吸起伏的腹肌，指尖很快便触碰到了那微微发烫的硬物，隔着薄薄布料蓄势待发地搏动着。  
吉尔伽美什突然像是才反应过来一般制止了她如此直接的行为，转而猛地拽过她的手臂将她反压在身下。她下意识地有些愣，还以为他忍到此时终于要出手把自己扔出窗外去，没想到他一下子就吻了上来，强硬地和她的舌缠绕在一起，空闲的双手解着她的衣扣。  
她还穿着昨天那套繁复的礼裙，正担心他别一个不小心把这条她喜欢的裙子给扯坏了，脖子和胸前就传来凉飕飕的感觉。  
她的心跳突然加快了。  
说来也怪，身为女神的她和吉尔伽美什实力上如此相近，在战场上经常打得难解难分，没想到现在床上他们也像棋逢对手，互相角力并且从来不会轻易被对方所压制。因为他们同样的技巧高超，又同样的经验丰富。但更微妙的是，他们的身体都同样敏感。  
她抬起手臂搂住吉尔伽美什，衣裙滑下肩膀，形状优美的双乳透出些许诱人的粉色。  
虽然自己不是容易受到蛊惑的人，但是一旦被挑起欲望一切都变得很难收场，更何况他确实已经很久没有做过。既然伊什塔尔伸出了橄榄枝，那他不如从善如流地接受这个提议。  
况且—  
他松开她的唇，转而抚弄亲吻她早已挺立的乳尖，细巧的一点凸起在粗糙的舌苔上来回碾过，他很快便听到对方发出来难耐的呻吟，其中透露出的诱惑意味让他的下身又硬了几分。  
"你放荡女神的名号可真是名不虚传，伊什塔尔。"他嘴上不饶人，宽大的手掌滑进衣裙抚摸着她纤瘦的腰窝，光滑的肌肤伴着优美的曲线直到圆润柔软的臀部，他忍不住肆意揉捏了一番，等着满面潮红的她投来怪罪却胜似邀请的目光，又圈起她的细腰和自己的身体紧贴在一起。  
力气和体型的差距让伊什塔尔有些恼，任由吉尔伽美什摆布了一段时间才找到机会拉开了他的裤子，粗壮的尺寸在她的手掌里根本容纳不下。她熟练地抚慰着那饥渴的器物，直到靠在她耳边那自矜的王还是忍不住发出一声低沉的喟叹，拉住她的双手覆上渗出些许液体的龟头。  
"动作快一点。"他不为所动般命令道。  
"急什么，还是说你想先让我用手来一次？"她轻柔地爱抚着那蓬勃的器官，笑吟吟地靠在他脸边。  
"那倒不用，没那么多时间。一会儿本王还有个会议。"他挡开伊什塔尔在他胸膛上不安分的手，捞起她的大腿，顺着她的两瓣臀肉又向上摸了一把，"要不然你以为本王为什么说要快一点。"  
"你难道要我自己动吗？"她不禁抱怨道。  
"哼，这次本王来，下不为例。"他这样说着，一边凑过去亲吻她的唇，一边箍住她的腰径直插入了温软的内里。他丝毫没有给予伊什塔尔喘息的机会，刚刚进入的异物那柔软的甬道还未适应便受到了可以称得上粗暴的对待，饶是饱尝情事的女神也忍不住哭吟了几声才习惯了那陌生又火热的进攻节奏。吉尔伽美什虽说并没有多用力，但过于粗长的性器还是给女神带来了不少负担。  
"唔嗯…你，轻点…那里…等…咿！"她被顶得腿根颤抖，话都说不全，动情的姣好面容上沾染着泪光，让人只想更用力地让她用甜腻的声音哭喊着想要更多。吉尔伽美什不禁露出了狩猎者似的神态，赤色的双眸紧紧地盯着身下似乎欲仙欲死的伊什塔尔，内心的快意膨胀到了无以复加的高度。汹涌的情潮来了又去，甬道里充满了湿润的液体，更有些许顺着交合处流了下来，沾染上了王下腹上稀疏的毛发，原本就紧窄的地方仿佛此刻更加明显地绞紧了，逼得他差点按捺不住。  
吉尔伽美什不禁皱了皱眉，凭着即将高潮前残存的理智，他知道是伊什塔尔故意这么做，看他能坚持多久。  
哼，雕虫小技。  
他笑了笑，低下身子用力一顶，进入到了一个前所未有的深度，她不禁惊叫出声，旋即那埋在体内深处的性器兴奋地吐露出白浊，微凉的精液径直喷洒在了宫口处，被体内的高温染成了温热。突如其来的刺激让她感受到灭顶般的快感游走在四肢百骸，眼前掠过一片片的空白。  
她羞怯地伸手挡上自己的脸，无力的手臂被吉尔伽美什轻易挪开，那双红色的眼眸，其中荡漾的水波像是香醇的红酒，眼波流转之间摄人心魄。他不禁低头亲吻了她略微红肿的双唇，才起身去浴池洗漱。  
伊什塔尔虽然浑身发软，但是精神力和魔力此刻都充沛到了极点—毕竟半人半神的乌鲁克王提供的魔力可谓是百里挑一。  
她在床上又躺了几许，直到洗漱完的吉尔伽美什从浴池回来，她才开始起身穿衣服。  
赶时间的王只是皱了皱眉，飞快地在衣帽间里穿上衣服，连配饰也没时间再戴，急匆匆地出了寝殿才出声说道："赶紧收拾干净你的东西伊什塔尔！别让本王回来之后还要找人给你整理房间。"  
"是是—"  
伊什塔尔满口答应，穿戴整齐之后，她差人来清理了床铺。

* * *

真是好漂亮啊，这些宝石做成的墙饰。那个小气鬼要是能给我也送一个就好了。  
她撇撇嘴，目光无意中看到了一旁的香炉。  
女神凑上去嗅了嗅，是他昨天身上的薰香味。  
真好闻啊…好喜欢这个味道…  
她思量了片刻。偷偷拿一块应该不会被发现吧？不过是一块薰香罢了，他就算发现了也不会在意的吧？  
女神悄悄地拉开旁边的小抽屉，一阵翻找便寻到了现在正在用的这一种。  
她连忙把那块薰香拿好，小心翼翼地把翻出来的东西按照原样一件件摆了回去，轻轻地关上了抽屉。  
哈哈，简直完美！  
这样一来神殿里也可以闻到这个香味啦！  
她蹦蹦跳跳地从窗台落到了天舟上，乘着风往神殿飞去，迫不及待地想要点起来闻闻看。


	3. 下

*ooc预警  
*这篇不是正式的完结篇，结局是一些日常甜饼  
*r18预警  
*请一定！！！！务必！！！看到最后！！！！相信我！！！！！不要被过程中的一些事情影响！！！最后是大写的甜！！！我承诺过是he就是he！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（没错终篇也是一样的尿性  
*我感觉我这篇写的超多的！！！你们要夸夸我！哈哈哈哈哈哈开玩笑啦！

* * *

（一）  
吉尔伽美什此刻虽然看起来沉浸在忙碌的工作中，但实际上他心里的烦躁却还在不断增加着。  
直到他终于突然忍无可忍地把手中的泥板摔在桌上，很快堆积在桌上的泥板便因为这猛烈的冲击全都摔落在地成了碎片，最远的那一块甚至飞到了房间另一头西杜丽的脚边。  
顿时她感到背上一阵冷汗。动静平息之后的房间里死寂得让她大气不敢出，她更不敢去看此时盛怒之下的王，只是僵硬着脖颈低着头在原地站着。  
吉尔伽美什难得一见地露出了阴戾而冷酷的神色，赤红色的双眸里聚集着可怕的风暴，像是裹挟着骇人的鲜血。虽然并比不上恩奇都在身前永逝那时候，但现在的怒火也足以让人胆寒。  
西杜丽看着脚边的泥板碎片，心里有些无可奈何，不过她很清楚，哪怕王现在把整个王宫都拆了都没人敢劝他—即使在不触及原则问题的情况下王现在已经比以前随性豁达了很多，但雷池是半步都不能逾越的，特别是在他生气的时候，无法沟通不说，哪怕再低声下气再温柔地规劝和讲道理，都不会被理睬更不会有任何效果，只会使他陷入更暴躁的状态，运气差的话反而还会受到责罚。  
聪明人当然不会做这样"适得其反"的蠢事。  
这只是原因之一—另一个原因是王之所以如此生气是因为他们尊贵的女神伊什塔尔。  
想到这里她又忍不住在心里叹了口气。  
这整件事情实在是有些过于复杂了，以至于她都不知道该如何解决这个困局。  
她能判定的只有一件事，女神越入了王的雷池。王就是规则，触犯了王那便是触犯了规则，即使是女神也会被王判定犯了错。但是实际上，这件事—  
女神情理之中并没有做错。  
只是在王的怒视里谁又敢向王进言为女神求情，并说什么"是王误会她了"之类的言论呢？  
这话拐个弯就是"王您做错了"的意思，谁都能听出来。  
这样一来就谁都说不出口了。  
暴怒的乌鲁克王翘着二郎腿坐了下来。  
"那个女人现在在哪里？"他突然问了一句。  
"抱歉王，现在还没有消息。"西杜丽勉强维持着淡然的神色，毕恭毕敬地弯下腰去。  
"没有消息？"他微微扬起了冷酷的声线，食指的指节有一下没一下地敲击着镀了黄金的扶手，"那就去给本王找啊？都是饭桶吗？一个个吃饱了都不干事？"  
"万分抱歉…请您务必耐心等待，已经派了王宫里所有的禁卫兵去寻找了。"  
西杜丽许久未曾像现在这般如临大敌，她甚至出现了一丝幻觉，眼前的王又变回了当时那个嚣张跋扈的英雄王，赤眸中映射着寒光，嘴角的弧度轻狂而残忍。  
王这样发怒的原因她虽然明白，但是没想到事情的发展居然严重到了这个地步，以至于她有些怀疑，王是不是在借着这个机会把以往的怨气一股脑地发泄了出来，肆无忌惮地提出以往未曾有过的任性的要求，故意找借口恶作剧一般地欺负他们。  
王虽然说是贤明的王，却依旧是十足的坏心眼。  
此时此刻发着脾气，很难说不会像小孩一样暗自闹情绪。如果是这样那还好对付一些，如果是真的还在生气的话，那可就真的没招了，只能等他自己消气了。  
然而西杜丽此刻千算万算，愣是漏算了房间里还有一位新封的神官，相比起西杜丽，她不够了解王的这套作风。  
她居然向着王迈开了步伐。西杜丽不禁一愣，吓得心脏都要骤停。  
这愚勇也不知道是过于不谙世事还是过于自信，因为圣婚风波而在巫女所有了一席之地的新任神官，她的小助理，神色自若大义凛然地跪在了王的面前，果不其然地引来了对方冰凉的视线。  
"什么事？"王发问。  
"万分抱歉，王，我希望您能对于女神的行为的重新裁决。"  
西杜丽的心脏提到了嗓子眼。  
"真敢说呢，杂种。你是觉得本王做错了吗？你这是在质疑本王的决定吗？"他显然怒极反笑，低沉的笑声如此悦耳，却让人胸口发紧。  
"看来本王也得检讨一下自己，最近是不是对杂种们太过宽容，以至于你们都不知道自己是什么下贱的身份了。"  
黄金色的波纹在空气中浮现，那金灿灿的光辉此刻却闪烁着死亡气息，锋利的宝剑不疾不徐地倾斜着靠近那女子此刻露出的后颈。  
"不想要自己这颗脑袋就自觉地去喂狗，别脏了本王的手。然后滚去冥府好好反省你的不敬之罪。"  
那剑仿佛即将落下，西杜丽焦急地向前踏了一步，求情的话语就在唇边，却被新神官自己开口打断了："我的性命确实不值一提，但在我死去之前，希望王和女神之间不要存在不必要的误会。"  
她隐隐能察觉到自己的头边有什么冰凉的东西在靠近，暗自捏紧了膝盖上的裙摆。早春的风冷飕飕地吹着，但是她此时却汗流浃背。  
"误会？有什么误会？"他的语气满满地装着不屑，"自说自话地动用国家的资金，完全没有经过本王的同意，而且她本人当时不也无话可说吗？你才当了多久的神官，这就开始是非不分地为她辩解求情了？哼，本以为选拔出了一个聪明人，看来本王真是看错你了。"  
"抱歉王，我自然不比王的智慧，所以没有权利置喙王的抉择。正是如此，才单纯地希望不管发生了什么，王能更相信女神一点。"  
她话音落下，吉尔伽美什居然没有出言反驳。  
低着头大气不敢出的她自然不知道阴晴不定的王在想些什么。

* * *

她虽然目前职位也是神官，但比起西杜丽差了还是不止一星半点。对方是王十分信任的人，她很快就从言语和行动上察觉到王态度上的差别。  
不管是国事或是私事，王全都不在意地说给西杜丽听，放心地让她下去办。他从来不会敦促，也不会有疑惑，对于对方拿来的物品，或者是请求的一切都自然而然地亲手接下或点头应允。这样的默契和牢固的君臣关系确实是双方长久以来对彼此十分信任的最好证据。  
然而对于有更久相处时光的女神，王却是另一番态度—很难界定的态度，至少目前她并想不明白。  
身处巫女所没有人不知道他们的过去，他们现在又结了婚，想象中的那番惨烈的景象应该是要多鸡飞狗跳有多鸡飞狗跳，但其实眼前看到的却出奇地安然。当然这也可能是因为圣婚的原因，他们不得不花更多的时间呆在一起，日子久了关系也更加亲近起来，那样的恩怨可能已经被冲淡了。  
虽然她也很难相信，却并不是仅凭臆测，在圣婚后便正式入职的她就多次撞见过他们在四下无人的地方亲密的场面，私下里更是不知道有多少次了。  
那天她第一次看见是在花园里。  
入秋之后天气微微转凉，王下了会议厅得了闲就坐到花园的露台那儿看书，百无聊赖在王宫里四处游走的女神也就顺势坐在了另一个座椅上，安静在一边看着簇拥的花草。  
吉尔伽美什不动声色地看了伊什塔尔一眼，眸光中仿佛透露出一丝烦躁，他似乎不想受到别人的叨扰—毕竟伊什塔尔一来她们两位神官就毕恭毕敬地开始服侍她，又是端茶倒水又是从后厨取来点心，虽然器物和桌面之间磕磕碰碰的声音已经被轻柔的动作极大地避免了，但还是让王蹙起了眉头。  
原本她以为王会就此发火，气汹汹地赶走她们，赶走伊什塔尔，但是他并没有。他递来的眼神看着不善，面上却十分平静，一动不动地继续翻看着书页，像是对这细碎的动静并无所谓。  
她不禁若有所思地在心里记上了一笔：王对于女神是包容的。  
哪怕他们之间有那么难以解决的问题，王也并没有过于刁难她。  
没想到的是很快这一笔便要被涂掉了。  
饶有兴致地看着不远处在花丛中照料花卉的仆人，伊什塔尔对这新到的紫色小花十分喜爱，美丽的脸上似乎闪闪发光，写满了好奇。  
女神叫住那个男仆："这是什么花？现在是秋天居然还能开的这么艳。"轻快的语调很快再次捕捉了王的视线。  
彼时她以为这是再平常不过的小插曲—她看见女神抬脚走了过去，纤柔的手臂被花车上一筐筐紫色的花朵衬得越发白皙。能说会道的男仆手脚也利索，女神便挑了几株长势喜人的让他装进花盆里，晚上运到神殿里去。许是未曾见过女神的真容，已经尽最大本事冷静对付的年轻男仆不过十七八岁，面上红扑扑的，说话虽然有些磕磕绊绊，但在女神转身离开的时候终是鼓起勇气背了一句流畅华丽的赞美之词，整理了一小束各式各样的鲜花，虔诚地献给了笑起来让花儿都失色的女神。  
而女神大人出于礼仪和慈爱，当然是笑着接了过来，那温婉的笑意让她这个在一边看着的人都情不自禁地跟着笑了起来。她一个转头，给王面前的杯子倒上水，却被王脸上格格不入的神情惊得收敛了脸上的笑意，心情也不免凝重起来—而王那不悦的眼神，分明就是落在女神的身上。  
看来王对于女神并不是包容的。  
"你赶紧回你的神殿去吧，在这里叽叽喳喳碍手碍脚的，烦死人了。"归来的女神还未坐下她便听见王语气生硬地说道，"还有你们，都退下吧。"  
"知道啦知道啦，搞得好像我很想呆在这里似的。"  
但是相反，女神对王却是宽容的，似乎一直都不介意王傲慢的言行。  
被要求退下之后的她兀自思忖着，走在路上才突然想起来桌上的茶具还未收走。晚上有雨，到时候花园的路就不太好走了，还是现在回去拿走好了。  
"别的男人送你些什么就笑得那么开心吗？"男人低缓的声音隔着墙传来。  
"那还只是个孩子吧？你犯个什么劲—"清脆的女声像在控诉又像在怪罪，只不过说到一半便没了尾。  
她赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕发出一点声响。  
窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦的声音在这静谧的花园里异常清晰。  
她鬼使神差地蹲下身子探出头偷看了一眼。  
王方才还在刻薄地数落着对方的嘴亲吻在女神的唇上，他欣长的身体把纤细的伊什塔尔完全笼罩在了自己身下的阴影里。  
王说要女神走，却反又将她留下。  
她看见那束美丽的鲜花被扔在地上，花瓣也散落在一旁。  
粉色的，红色的，黄色的，大大小小的花瓣娇嫩欲滴，被落在地上的衣物一层层地掩盖上：深蓝色的外衫，白色的衣裙，最后是一串镶着黄金的细腰带，分明是王今天戴着的，亮得晃眼。  
她一下子没敢抬眼再看，只是紧紧地盯着那根金色的腰带，干涩的眼睛微微发疼，她却依旧像丢了魂一样没有动弹。  
耳边陆陆续续传来轻吟，面前宽宽的长椅椅背却遮挡了一切—一切的温香软玉，一切的赤裸欲望。  
"把腿张开。"  
"等下—啊！喂！很疼的好吗！"  
"那就张嘴。"  
"走开啊你，想得美！—不是，你等下啦！"  
"你看看本王现在还等得了吗？"  
"你！唔—"

羞耻心让她就此起身，面色通红地跑远了。气喘吁吁地跑到了大殿，她才后知后觉地反应过来自己旁观了什么。  
原来王并不是不包容女神，他只是太小气了，不仅如此，还口是心非。  
她自此之后不仅认识到了两个人某种方面的兴趣相投，更坚信他们的关系正在不断地改善。无论如何，王不是那种假心假意的人。  
就算他还不够信任女神，就算他对她时不时感到厌烦，但他分明是在意女神大人的。若不是如此那又为何做出那样的举动呢？所以就算如今女神犯了错，王明明用更客观的态度来对待。  
他们的关系不应该是这样。

* * *

（二）  
沉默着的王终于开了口—  
"哼，有趣。"  
随后再次陷入了沉默。  
他一时竟不知道该怎么继续回答。  
心底的想法似乎被一针见血地点了出来。  
走到如今这个地步先慌了阵脚的居然是自己。  
他依稀记得他们那时在长廊上对峙的情景—那种互相报复又互相挑衅的相处模式现在却已经记不起多久没有出现了。  
至少在演戏这方面，他承认伊什塔尔和他一样出色。  
关系不合的王和女神因为圣婚变得为对方着想，原本三天吵架五天打架，在磨合下逐渐变得能够体谅对方，在同一场合平静地相处…这样动人的爱情故事，足以在民间传成佳话。  
他们对此举的目的心知肚明，为了乌鲁克能稳定下来，能繁荣下去。  
这是利弊全都摆在台面上的一场交易—伊什塔尔强烈地拒绝过，但是她最后也妥协了。  
而相应的回报很快如期而至，自从圣婚之后一切都是那样顺风顺水地进行。  
从别处回归到乌鲁克的旧贵族们原本兴冲冲地回来打算分割王权，以为只要将矛头对准他和女神的问题，就能轻而易举地抓住他的痛点，在看到他们成双成对地出入又建立了婚约之后，纷纷沉默不语。  
巫女所无能的旧神官们扬言要夺回曾经的位置，准备了厚厚一沓提案改善祭祀不说，还要来明里暗里地教育他学会怎么和诸神相处。然而可笑的是，同样的，坐到会议厅的他们瞬间都傻了眼。  
完胜的王不动声色在主位上露出微笑，带着三分挑衅和讥讽。  
他赢了，意料之中的事。  
事情的走向开始似曾相识—就像他年轻时那样。  
他再次对自己的英明决定沾沾自喜，再次开始逐渐忽略一些事情。  
相比起他，伊什塔尔每天只是淡淡地坐在一边。在他办公的时候她有时候会坐在窗沿，眺望着远方的景色；在他开会的时候她就坐在遮了纱帘的里间—可能是在小憩或者是在吃点心。  
她的话出乎意料地少了很多，不过乌鲁克王也因此省心了不少，他不必再因为伊什塔尔莫名的任性头疼，可以全身心地投入在国事上。  
他没有去想过为什么，也没有去想过伊什塔尔在想什么。  
他理所应当地接受着她的乖顺，勤勤恳恳地履行着作为王的义务。  
他完成得很出色。  
所以那些想要挑他毛病的人只能把目光朝向伊什塔尔，试图寻找他们之间的破绽—只要一点点不和的因素，躁动的流言很容易就能让这平静的水面掀起惊涛骇浪。  
精明如他，这样的事情他早就预料到了。  
虽然圣婚当晚他口口声声说那是唯一一次伊什塔尔能睡在他床上的机会，但事实是他们每晚都睡在一起。  
不过睡在一起很快就显得已经过于平常了，比起平淡的相处他需要让所有人相信他们的关系远远不仅如此，远远比他们看见的更亲密。  
利用别人的嘴说出去的桃色见闻最有可能变成最后的真相，不是吗？  
在花园里，在会议厅，在长廊的角落，在白日里故意推掉讨厌的官员的觐见，然后当着传唤侍女的面亲吻着她光滑的脖颈。  
他甚至感到乐此不疲，因为每一次会议时他都能从每个人的眼神中读出不一样的复杂色彩。  
待一切公事处理完毕之后，他心情大好地忍不住高声笑起来，习惯性地偏过头去寻那个纤细的身影。  
他无比自然地拉着她一起去吃饭，终于注意到了天之女神不寻常的沉默，像是一只囚笼中的金丝雀。

* * *

"你怎么了？"得了闲的吉尔伽美什讲话的语气都显得柔和了许多。  
"没什么，可能是冬天到了，有点没精神。"伊什塔尔缩在刚刚神官给她披上的厚厚的毯子里，长长的头发随着她转过头的动作滑落肩膀，头顶的白金皇冠看起来有些暗淡。感应着自然之力的女神因为万物季节性的休眠而神力衰弱，这是不可避免的事情。好在美索不达米亚的冬天极短，也不寒冷，很快春天的脚步就会到来，神力也会逐渐复苏。  
"没精神下午就回去休息，别在王宫里到处走浪费体力了。"他恰到好处地关心了一句。  
"没关系，走走路之类的我还是能应付的。"  
她捧起酒杯轻抿了一口，刚要再喝一口却被吉尔伽美什拦下了。  
他拿过酒杯，递给一边的侍女："撤下去，倒碗热汤来。"  
不由分说的命令却让伊什塔尔唇边染上了些笑意，她故作不服气的模样："干什么？我想喝那个，不想喝热汤。"  
"不许喝。你有没有为健康考虑的自觉？"乌鲁克王难得在这样琐碎的事情上跟她纠葛起来。  
"神才没有健康这种概念呢。"  
她小声嘀咕了一句。  
"你说什—"  
女神的嘴唇封住了他接下来的话。  
吉尔伽美什任由她把自己嘴里残留的酒液舔舐干净。  
有时候他也是拿这个小坏蛋没有办法的，可能他其实对于这样的恶作剧乐在其中。  
"真遗憾，我还是喝到酒了呢，多谢款待～"她直接起身坐到了他怀里，一脸调笑他的意味，柔顺的发丝滑进了两人间的缝隙里，散发着淡淡的清香。  
"好好吃饭。"吉尔伽美什不动声色地敷衍了一句，像是在掩饰提速的心跳。  
他没有把她撵回去就是他的邀请。  
早就和对方建立了默契的伊什塔尔凑到他脸旁边张开嘴："啊—"  
乌鲁克王似乎嫌弃地看了她几秒，手上却拿起叉子给她嘴里递过去几颗草莓。  
"麻烦的女人。"真是嘴上不饶人。  
"怎么说的好像你不知道我的脾气似的。"她看起来理所应当地亲吻了一下他的嘴角，肆无忌惮地透支着他难得给她的耐心，伸手悄悄地摸进他紧束的腰带。  
很快吉尔伽美什身体一僵，他条件反射一般把她的手拽在掌心里，面上的笑意显得意味深长："果然这些草莓没法把你喂饱。"  
"那你要怎么做呢？"伊什塔尔慢悠悠地问。  
"全都退下吧。"他没有回答她，只是依旧拉着她不松手，然后遣退了所有的侍女和仆人，很快偌大的宴厅仅剩他们两人。  
手背上是他干燥温暖的肌肤，落下的吻从脸颊到锁骨，他咬开胸口系着的丝带埋首于她柔软的胸前，上面微红的吻痕还未褪尽，又被他覆上了新的。  
披着的毯子早就不知道什么时候掉落下去，腿上的裙摆被他撩开，他的手顺着她的膝盖往上一寸寸地慢慢抚摸着，仿佛在感受她缓慢升高的体温。  
饱经情事的身体反而异常的敏感，不过是他轻柔的抚慰，便柔软湿润得做好了迎接的准备。但是伊什塔尔却也不急，她知道吉尔伽美什也是喜好被服务的一方。  
身为王的他只有心情好的时候才会放下架子来迎合自己，这让女神时常感到不满，不过也无可厚非—她实在想象不出他在床上对她听话顺从的模样。  
"这次不用了…"跨坐在他身上的女神听见他在耳边微喘。  
她有些诧异，但还是点点头，贴紧他的胸膛调整了身下的位置。  
长驱直入的性器让她情不自禁地双腿发软，几乎就要没有力气自己完成动作。吉尔伽美什搂住她的腰，似乎将她往上抱了一段距离，她才感到稍微轻松了一些。  
"哈…唔嗯…"不断上下的移动让娇嫩的内壁和布满青筋的表皮在体内互相挤压着碾过，她垂下眼帘，粉嫩的脸颊上绯红一片，靠在吉尔伽美什的肩头，像是在努力压抑住自己的呻吟。  
然而他很快扶着她的后颈吻了上来，又因为维持垂直的抽插而被连连打断，只剩下彼此炙热的喘息喷洒在脸上。  
"呜…不会有人过来吗…"她胡乱地找着话题，声音听起来娇媚动人。  
"怎么？想被人看着做？"他面不改色地调戏着她，伸手把快要掉在地上的毯子捡起来盖在她裸露的肩头。  
"当然…不想…嗯…"  
"没人会来，这里只有我。"  
令人窒息的缠绵悱恻伴随着动情的吻淹没了她的意识，她甚至都不知何时到达的终点，直到微凉的液体溅到湿热的内壁上，她才颤抖着叫出声。  
伊什塔尔下意识地捂住嘴巴，害羞的样子看起来实在是过于可爱，吉尔伽美什揽过她又是一阵绵长的深吻。  
乌鲁克王似乎心情变得更好了，此时此刻他坐在王座上听着西杜丽带来的各种消息，不论消息的好坏他居然嘴上都带着一缕笑。  
莫名的害羞之余，她恍然想起刚开始他还十分排斥和她有过多的身体接触。不过自从在会议厅的那一次之后，他就没那么介意了，甚至更多时候是他主动来牵她的手，主动过来亲吻她。  
虽然有时并不知道他的举动是真心还是假意，不过无所谓，她已经习惯了。  
既然彼此接受了对方的条件，就应该好好完成任务。她不忍心拂了他的面子，也不想惹事之后看他耗费更多的心神来处理自己惹出的麻烦。  
以前她确实想要以这样捣乱的方式来引起他的注意，其实挺幼稚的—她在圣婚之后就暗自下过决心，定不能让他认为自己是一个只会任性妄为的女神。  
她也有自己的考量，她也会倾听别人的意见，她更会把一切完成得很出色—像他一样出色，总有一天，她会一点点证明给他看。  
她可以像他一样，为了重要的事，重要的人，做出牺牲。  
她可以的。  
她一点都不像他想的那样自私。  
她一定会让他承认自己是一个优秀的女神，是值得坐在他身边的人。

* * *

（三）  
可惜的是，她没能做到。  
她鼓起勇气，努力思考过后踏出重大的第一步，却像是让她生生败退了十步。  
"挪用那笔资金你想干什么，伊什塔尔？你在试图挑战本王的底线吗？别以为你是乌鲁克的女神就可以借着圣婚的名义为所欲为，简直天方夜谭！"  
从那双锐利的红色双眸里看到许久未见的骇人怒气和冷漠的那一刻，她的心也跌到了谷底。  
他在众目睽睽之下驳了她女神的面子到这般境地。  
她想解释清楚这一切不是他想的那样，然而与此同时，她不禁在心里嘲笑自己。  
解释什么呢。他不会听的。  
就像往常一样，他永远最相信自己的判断。  
没有机会了。做错了一次，就没有机会了，还真是让人不甘心啊。  
忽然感觉很累—这算是什么？她这些天到底都在尝试达到什么？  
啊，他的认可，他的信任。  
她明明已经没有再胡闹了，她也没有给乌鲁克添乱了。她明明一直都乖乖地按照他的指示，该怎么做，该怎么对付那些大臣—  
但是。结果还是变成这样。  
完全没有被当作一回事。  
她转过身。  
她对于他来说，还是个什么都做不好的女神吧。  
既然这样，那就算了吧。  
她在乌鲁克得不到认同，在别处她照样是万众爱戴。  
你吉尔伽美什不可一世，行—本女神入不了你的眼，那又何必再浪费力气，更何况她已经浪费够多的力气了。  
对她唯命是从的国王她闭着眼睛都能找一个。  
在这些国家里面总有一个能和乌鲁克不相上下的。她能从乌鲁克得到的谁说在别处得不到？  
就凭乌鲁克现在的模样，哈，她说不定从别的国家还能得到更多。  
她在空中擦了擦眼泪，恍惚间好像有人在身后叫她，但是她只想当作听不见。  
反正他是不会追出来的，为了她他就连做出这样一点点的牺牲都做不到。  
她不知道他是怎样的心思，她也不想知道了。  
反正他也从来没有在意过她的心思。  
那就这样吧。干脆就这样离开乌鲁克罢了。

* * *

王愿意为了国家而牺牲，他的眼里便只看得到国家和自己，又怎么会看到女神的牺牲呢？  
原本供奉她的城市就不多乌鲁克一个，祈求她宠爱的国王也不少他吉尔伽美什一个。  
只是她心心念念着乌鲁克，心心念念着他，眼里又怎么容得下别的事物。  
从她选择了乌鲁克的那一刻起，她从没去过乌鲁克之外的城市，没接受过他们的献祭。即使那些同等华丽的神殿里奢侈的献礼全都化为尘埃，她也未曾去看过一眼。  
她的的确确是个自私任性的女神，不得她喜爱的，连分出一丝的关心都不稀罕，得她喜爱的，倾其所有都要得到和呵护。  
她看起来拥有很多很多的爱，又看起来一无所有。  
所以王就算看到了她所谓的牺牲也只会当作是理所应当罢了，毕竟身为人类他自然而然地以为她有无限的机会去寻求她想要的东西。更重要的是，王一门心思都扑在了乌鲁克上，就像围绕着另一颗天体旋转的卫星—孤独地在轨道中前进，为那遥不可及又仿佛近在眼前的理想而奔波牵绊。  
而守望他的另一颗星星也只能选择相似的凝望，兀自追随着他的喜怒哀乐，却难以为他分担。  
放眼光辉未来前进着的王又怎么会看到在他身后的那个星星，又怎么会注意到那颗星的阴晴圆缺呢？  
她可以开口说她理解，她认同，她分担，毕竟她目睹着他留下的每一个足迹。但他在此之前就决定好了否认的答案，把她所有的希冀都抹杀得干干净净。只因为她和自己不在同一个起点，也不在同一个轨道。  
她除了继续沉默下去，或许只能选择离开，选择不再为他而旋转。  
然而王居然见不得她离开。

* * *

"喂！伊什塔尔！给本王回来！喂！"  
看着原本默然站立的女神突然转身，头也不回地从窗口跳了出去，就像一只颓然的天鹅一样决绝地离开了王宫，吉尔伽美什一时间居然有些不知所措。他赶紧抬脚跟着她的步伐加快速度跑到那窗口，伸手想要抓住她，哪怕抓住她的衣摆也好，只要能把她拦住—  
光滑的布料从指尖溜走，他只好悻悻然地收回手。  
你看，对于他的态度她揣摩得多么准确，连理由都早就给他想好了，所有的宽容都潜藏在不曾言说的心底深处。  
她想要等他来发掘，等心底的那颗珍珠被他从坚硬的蚌壳中取出，但是她等了这么久，却发现她他只是任由蚌和珍珠在时间之海中沉没，心无旁骛地注视着宽广的海面，极力远眺着那无穷无尽的另一头。  
—他不会追出去，不会为了她在众目睽睽下离开王宫，去求她回来。  
就像他从不会偏离自己的轨道。  
既然她要走，那有本事便永远别回来了。  
他在心里放下狠话。  
他绝对不会去找她。绝对不会。绝对。  
一遍遍地在心里重复着否认和拒绝，他不过是在逃避他又开始为另一个人逐渐改变自己的事实。  
比起恩齐都直中城墙大门的撞击，伊什塔尔像是从墙外生长进来的藤曼，正在一点点地抽走他的戒心。  
他有时甚至在纵容她这样做—在夜里和她亲吻的时候，在工作时她靠在椅子坐在地上睡着的时候，她笑着叫自己"吉尔伽美什王"然后又蹦蹦跳跳着从窗台边飞走去花园里玩的时候。  
赶都赶不走的记忆，让他留了各种烦人的习惯。  
不过是一个多月的时间而已，他却感觉和她已经熟悉得像在一起了很久。  
他会在夜宵里给她捎上新鲜的草莓。  
有时候她迷迷糊糊刚睡醒，却吵着要跟着自己去会议室，他虽然嘴上数落嘲讽着，却会拉住她的手领她一起。  
他会静静地听着她在隔间和鸟儿一起唱一些不知名的歌谣。  
他越来越想一直见到她，因为他习惯了看见她斜躺在沙发上等他的样子。  
习惯真的是一件很简单的事情，却也是一件可怕的事情。  
王当然不会吐露出他潜藏的恐惧，他只会在暗地里反应激烈地守备自己的领域。  
伊什塔尔终究和他是背道而驰的身份，这是刻在血脉里的宿命。  
神本就是冷酷无情的存在，只可远观敬仰不可信赖依靠。对于这一点，他身为天之楔早已体会过其中滋味。就算伊什塔尔作为目前现身的女神保留了最大程度的人性，可是他输得起吗？  
他不愿意做多余的事—花足够多的时间和精力去了解和接受一个女神，又能和现在比起来多带来什么呢？  
他为乌鲁克牺牲得足够多了，他已经没有更多剩下的，能为了维护和她更亲近的关系而牺牲的东西。  
如果只能选一样。  
结局不言而喻。  
虽然为了人类的大义他不会轻易进行改变，但那个时候他生气也就是那么一会儿的事。  
他没有表现出来这份容忍，因为如果他睁一只眼闭一只眼，像伊什塔尔这样的性格肯定会对自己的小错误不以为然，以后可能更加得寸进尺。  
在这样细微的事情上他总是会严厉起来，然而他从没想过要赶她走。  
再沉重的包袱他不过默默地承受着，把很多事都藏在心里。况且这本就是他自己的疑虑罢了，于情于理都没必要叨扰到别人的心情。  
伊什塔尔不必知道，即使她是诸神的一员，却没有再做错什么事给乌鲁克带来麻烦。  
然而这样想着的他还什么都没做，突然就变得做什么都来不及了—这一切就像是一盆冰水劈头盖脸地浇上来，他在这浑身凉透的境地里才意识到了些什么。  
然而伟大的乌鲁克王无所不能，却偏偏拉不下脸面去寻求一个回心转意。  
就是因为这如同一张薄纸一样的掩饰和隐瞒，让彼此对对方的探究越发陷入困境，如果他们都只是没有孤傲自尊的普通人，这样的矛盾不过是午后的聊天便能轻易化解的事。  
遗憾的是他们是王和女神，注定孤独而又高傲的两个灵魂。

* * *

（四）  
酝酿了半天的女神官终于再次开口，打断了这漫长的沉默："王，我之前已经仔细打听过了。当时那名大臣只是记下了女神的要求，现在并没有执行，他也认为需要调查，而女神也同意了。"  
虚假的铁石心肠似乎开始土崩瓦解，肆虐的火气也就此逐渐消减。  
他当然明白伊什塔尔再任性，也不会在暗地里这样搞不入流的手段。他当时的语气不过是一向嘴上不饶人的毛病—他怎么就不能少说两句呢。  
"关于女神所说的，西南村庄的疫情，确有其事。不过因为还没有诊断出是不是具有很强危险性和传染性的疫病，所以女神也认为这笔她打算用来建造隔离设施的资金并不着急发放，只需要随时准备好即可，具体等研究之后的结果来看。"  
神官最终还是没有说出女神的原句。  
「那个笨蛋最近一直在忙开垦新农田的事情，这些事在我的辖区，我来打理就行了，晚些再报备给他吧。而且说到底这也算是本女神的婚礼资金嘛，他也没法挑我的毛病，嘿嘿。」  
不想再多生是非的她选择陈述单纯的事实，却在心里叹了口气：可惜了女神的良苦用心和一片情义了。  
一片真心被付诸东流，是个人都会委屈的。  
女神体面地处理了这样的事情，她没有急切地解释，也没有发火拿乌鲁克出气，更没有要和王不打不罢休，一切看起来那样平静—平静地让人心疼。  
明明被误会的是她，她却还是一反常态地周到地为乌鲁克着想，只因为这样做是王所期待的。  
但是王，这真的是您所期待的吗…？  
"…你说的那些事，姑且就按照她说的那样处理吧。"咄咄逼人的乌鲁克王终于松了口，但紧接着下一句话又让神官紧张起来，"但是你不敬的态度触怒了本王，罪责难免。给你一天时间，把伊什塔尔给本王找回来，要不然整个巫女所跟你一起受罚。"  
"是…"她忍不住叹了口气，不管怎么样保住性命就万事大吉了。

* * *

"真是慢死人了—"吉尔伽美什坐在王座上喃喃自语。  
一天的时间马上就要到了，然而空旷的大殿依旧一个人影都没有。  
果然就应该本王自己去解决，交给那群杂种们只会浪费时间。  
要说他为什么不一开始就自己去做还不是因为那点可怜的颜面，只不过现在有些绷不住了。  
还好在他再度生气之前，姗姗来迟的新人神官便一脸忐忑地小跑着，气喘吁吁地在他面前立定，行了个周全的礼。  
"在阿拉塔*？就是那个小的跟个矿井一样的地方？"吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，他倒是没预料到伊什塔尔居然离开了乌鲁克。  
虽然对于那个阿拉塔极其不屑，但是吉尔伽美什知道它其实不管历史还是繁荣程度都可以和乌鲁克相媲美。当然也只能是在他离开之后，六十年之前它只是个小矿井罢了，专门给乌鲁克供应青金石和各种宝石。  
阿拉塔和乌鲁克其实颇有渊源。想到这里吉尔伽美什不禁又感到不悦，他甚至怀疑伊什塔尔是不是在报复他。  
当年恩美卡尔在阿拉塔和对方国王进行了一场实力的竞争。因为被阿拉塔国王殷切邀请的她并不愿住在阿拉塔的寒酸神殿，伊什塔尔便怂恿了当时在位的乌鲁克王恩美卡尔去和阿拉塔的国王提出了竞争的请求，当然条件就是女神看上的青金石。这场生产力和创新力之间的竞争虽说是公平的，但是胜利的天平自然而然地向受到女神偏爱的乌鲁克所倾斜。恩美卡尔早已知道要拿出怎么样的新造物才能从中胜出，也无比清楚对方能拿得出什么。这是个结局已经写好的比赛。  
在这之后阿拉塔虽然心服口服地按照约定供应着宝石，但是被低看的国王却一直愤愤不平自己收到的侮辱。  
历代的阿拉塔国王因此对于乌鲁克的态度都很微妙，直到现如今更是因为逐渐拉近的城市发展程度而达到了隐隐针锋相对的地步。  
周边的居民都在纷纷议论，阿拉塔是否有机会可以反超乌鲁克，一跃而上成为两河流域的顶峰。若是乌鲁克依旧维持着这么半死不活的状态，那确实很快就会在它雄起的经济实力中失去竞争力。  
在这种节骨眼上她居然大摇大摆地从乌鲁克跑到阿拉塔去，有点脑子的人都会察觉到这其中的不怀好意，她完全没有给自己台阶下。  
该死的伊什塔尔。  
他不由得感到如临大敌，他去，绝对会受到她想方设法的刁难；但是他不去，她就会无理取闹到他亲自去为止。  
吉尔伽美什不禁叹了口气。  
"王，请务必要亲自把女神带回乌鲁克。只有您能有这个能力，也只有您才有这个权利。我们都会在巫女所为您祈祷的。"西杜丽不知是不是看出了他的迟疑，拉着不明所以的新神官，边行着大礼，便郑重地请求道。  
"多此一举。说的也都是废话。有时间说这些不如赶紧去让他们准备马车。"  
乌鲁克王从王座上站起身。  
真是的，等他把伊什塔尔带回来了一定要好好教训她，看她还敢不敢瞎折腾。

* * *

不过实际上需要注意的不是伊什塔尔的不讲道理，而是这个笑里藏刀的阿拉塔国王。  
乌鲁克王已经回归，命悬一线的王国也步入了正轨，所以对于阿拉塔来说，就此一举超越乌鲁克的辉煌也变得难上加难。想必阿拉塔的国王恐怕恨的牙根痒痒，眼看着就可以落到自己头上的美誉，转眼间就要被夺了回去。  
他压根没想到吉尔伽美什还会回来，更没想到他重建乌鲁克的势头如此迅猛，以至于只过了不到一年就快和他初当权时别无二致的繁荣。  
端坐在王座上的阿拉塔国王衣着华贵，瘦削的体型加上他寡淡的五官，虽然清秀却透出一股子刻薄，阴沉的脸色更是让他看起来有些瘆人。  
继承父辈遗志的他无时不刻不惦记着乌鲁克的财宝。  
六十年，足以让阿拉塔的王室更新换代，彼时他认为自己并没有足够的实力和金钱来组建军队实打实地占领乌鲁克的王宫。  
于是他苦心经营多年，好不容易才让阿拉塔的收益翻了个翻，但是这些钱对于乌鲁克来说可能只是修缮王宫的零头，吉尔伽美什眼都不带眨一下就可以批复下去。  
本就拼命追赶着对方的他怎么可能接受得了即将寿终正寝的乌鲁克王朝居然凤凰涅槃。  
那个风貌不改的可怕暴君，居然开始正经地打理着自己的国家，并且所有事情无比自然地完全朝着有利他的方向发展。  
可恶，怎么回事，计划完全被打乱了。  
比起吉尔伽美什，更让他满心阴霾的是伊什塔尔的态度。  
和百年前恩美卡尔时一模一样，她对阿拉塔没有分毫的垂爱，哪怕被吉尔伽美什抛弃了整整六十年，而在此期间他卖力地献了无数的殷勤，更是斥资建了崭新的神殿，丝毫不比乌鲁克的差。然而她居然没有任何的反应。  
凭什么？凭什么！那个可恶的女神—！  
这就是神明的高傲吗？他做了这么多牺牲，甚至低声下气地恳求着她，她不屑一顾那也就罢了，到头来居然还转头为乌鲁克操心效力，她对乌鲁克倾注的心血多得简直让他嫉妒得咬牙切齿。  
身为一个国王，他不仅仅感到颜面扫地—还有憎恨，满满的憎恨。  
憎恨她的不公和肆意的顽劣，憎恨吉尔伽美什这个天选之子被幸运加护的一生。  
总有一天，他会让吉尔伽美什不得不跪在他面前，而且还要让伊什塔尔像迷恋这个男人一样迷恋自己。  
恶在他的心里汹涌，然而他的表情却是出奇的冷静。  
他看着此时坐在大殿里漫不经心的女神，她美丽的脸庞上笼罩着郁郁寡欢的神采。  
对于阿拉塔国王心里的诡秘计划，天之女神茫然不知。  
她就像是落入陷阱的一只单纯小兔，是猎物，更是诱饵，只要最后成功吊上乌鲁克王这条大鱼，他就能高枕无忧了。  
城府极深的国王在脸上摆出无可挑剔的恭敬仪态，他垂着眼帘，弯下腰走到闷闷不乐的伊什塔尔边上："请允许我邀请您共享午宴，女神大人。"  
"没胃口，你先下去吧。"女神递过来一道淡淡的目光，便转过头无视了他。  
他不傻，此次她屈尊从乌鲁克过来时他早就听到了不寻常的风吹草动—伊什塔尔似乎是被吉尔伽美什赶了出来。然而即使她现在走投无路，无处可去，她也还是摆出那一副高高在上的冷傲模样给所有人看，唯独对那个乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什和蔼可亲。  
而乌鲁克王根本不知道这些，他以为女神无论在哪，面对谁都会露出那样的笑脸。只要谁向她献殷勤她都会欣然接受—在恩美卡尔时期的伊什塔尔或许可以说是这样慷慨而多情，但是和吉尔伽美什同时期重生的她却傻傻地就围着他一个人转，把所有的光和热都留给了他，根本不管别人的死活，哪怕阿拉塔在她的一众信徒里是仅次于乌鲁克的虔诚。  
所以她现在这样倒贴又是想干什么？把他当作用尽即弃的棋子吗？怜悯他吗？还是所谓乌鲁克的替代品？  
国王暗自攥紧了拳头，他嘴角的笑容似乎狰狞了一瞬，但很快一丝不苟的尊敬和顺从再次浮现在他细长的眉眼上："明白了。"  
可恶可恶可恶！！！他身为国王都被折煞到这种地步了，像个侍从一样在她边上鞍前马后地服务，结果居然只换了这么不咸不淡的几句话。不仅如此，那个华丽的新神殿，神殿里堆积的祭品宝物，她到了这么久居然都不愿意去看一眼，似乎在告诉他花出去的这笔巨款就像是直接扔进了幼发拉底河一样，甚至没有一点浪花。  
伊什塔尔，你不仁就休怪我不义。  
他阴鸷的目光在远处恶狠狠地盯着她的背影。  
"王，大殿外有来宾等候。"冷不丁地，一个卫兵急匆匆地跑来行礼。  
"什么？"来宾？他怎么不知道有人要拜访？  
飞快地转动着眼珠，他很快就意识到了什么，不禁"啧"一声又陷入了压抑的怒气。  
怎么来的这么是时候？偏偏就坏了他的好事—  
他快步地走到正对大门的二层走廊上。  
宽敞的马车上罩着正红色的丝光帐子，透过遮掩的薄纱他能清晰地从这个高度看到吉尔伽美什那满头的金发，他穿的还算随意，看来应该不是来谈大事的—至少按照他对乌鲁克王奢靡程度的了解，他如果认真地来办公事，绝对会在装扮上把他的风头压的死死的，生怕别人不知道谁在这个平原上见到他都要低调做人。  
彼时乌鲁克王正在不紧不慢地喝着金杯里的酒，他只带了四个侍从，没有带护卫队，这跟他是孑然一人来到这里根本没有区别。可想而知，前往阿拉塔的境内对于他来说根本算不上危险，因为他根本不认为阿拉塔是个威胁。  
他紧紧地盯着乌鲁克王低垂的眉眼，那游刃有余的模样里映射出的高傲和蔑视几乎要让他疯狂，他甚至想下令让军队直接将其拿下—但是这堪称宣战的行为他当然不会贸然尝试。半人半神的天之楔说不定可以就这样坐着屠遍阿拉塔全城。  
他下意识地轻哼了一声，那冰冷的目光让人浑身发毛，可怕的杀意和憎恨像是要溢出来。  
他知道吉尔伽美什早就看到了他，也感受到了他的视线。  
但是王不会允许自己仰视。  
而且他在等他不得不下去亲自迎接自己。他当然清楚，让另一个王最终做出这样有失颜面的举动，必须经过心中漫长的利弊权衡—吉尔伽美什自然慷慨地给予了他足够的耐心。  
卫兵们面面相觑有些难办地站在一边，试着和乌鲁克王搭话："您看要不您先—"  
"跪下，杂种。"  
王不愧是王。不过是淡淡地说着，语气里却像是含着千钧之力压得卫兵有些喘不上气，他一时间有些懵。  
本来他身为阿拉塔人除了面对阿拉塔国王，是没有必要向别的任何王下跪的。然而对方的语气却莫名让他喉咙一紧，名为恐惧的情感似乎扼住了他的脖子，颤颤巍巍的膝盖几欲着地。  
"谁让你跟本王站着这样面对面随意搭话的？不敬的杂种。"吉尔伽美什赤色的双眸看着酒杯中微暗的倒影，他连看都没有看对方一眼，"阿拉塔的下人如此不懂分寸，倒也没什么好惊讶的，可能就是无法改变的野蛮本性吧。"  
"久等了，吉尔伽美什王。"  
在楼上听着对话忍无可忍的阿拉塔国王面带微笑地走下来，看穿了那不达眼底的笑意之后，乌鲁克王与他平视的双眸里莫名地流露出一丝兴致盎然。  
"让您见笑了，不知您大驾光临，有何贵干？"他背在身后的手握紧成一个拳头，关节捏得泛白，指甲狠狠地扎进了手掌的肉里，他的神情居然毫无改变。  
"不错的表情啊—长久不见了都不邀请本王去大殿坐一坐吗？看来阿拉塔王的礼数和下人也并无二致呢。"稍稍收敛起散漫的吉尔伽美什站起身走下马车，和阿拉塔国王肩并肩站着，姑且压低了些声音给他在卫兵面前留了些颜面，"别装模作样了，本王没兴趣见识你的虚伪。把伊什塔尔叫来，本王要带她回去。"  
吉尔伽美什似乎在赶时间，他面无表情地越过僵硬着笑脸的阿拉塔国王，径直向着大殿深处走去，那气定神闲的王之风范相比起阴沉着脸跟在后方的阿拉塔国王，看起来更像是这里的主人。  
天生的王者举手投足遍足以说明一切，这一切也让他倍感屈辱。  
"有一个概念希望您能想明白，吉尔伽美什王。"阿拉塔国王的声音从身后传来，"伊什塔尔女神不是您一个人的女神，更不是乌鲁克唯一的女神。"  
吉尔伽美什的脚步骤然停下。  
他微昂着头看向对方，英俊的容颜上浮动着光晕，眼底的赤色看不分明喜怒，嘴角噙着的弧度却彰显着讥讽和毫不遮掩的炫耀："看来本王还得提醒你，她是本王一个人的女人，乌鲁克唯一的王妃。"  
"那既然如此，您作为丈夫，并没有作为君王来的熟练和周全吧？不然，您也不必来到阿拉塔，您说是不是？"他不动声色地将这挑衅送还回去，留了三分余地没有道出他此刻称得上是窘迫的境地将他逼得太紧。意料之中地看着乌鲁克王露出不悦的神情，他不禁莞尔，心下一阵阴暗的嘲笑。  
"那也轮不到你来说，杂种。别自以为你可以和本王相提并论。就凭阿拉塔单薄的地脉和简陋的规划，你还想让女神为它驻足吗？真是可笑至极。还有你自己本身，愚昧无知地沉浸在狂妄肮脏的幻想里，连自己的职责都未看透的人，有什么资格要求女神的宠爱？"吉尔伽美什不屑地回应着对方的试探，在这方面他向来可以做到滴水不漏，哪怕是难以反驳的不利言论也能一并以气势压倒过去。看着对方苍白的脸面色紧绷，愠怒的眼神狠狠地瞪着自己，他反而悠闲自得地转过身大步流星地走向道路尽头的房间。  
他认为自己已经做好了足够的心理准备—他知道他要是来了，便是认输了，必然会受到来自多方的嘲讽，在这些嘲讽中他还要征询另一个王的同意，更要在他的面前取得自己出走的妻子的原谅。  
这已经不能用丢脸来形容了，这对他的自尊来说简直是凌迟。  
他出生以来还没碰见过比这更难以忍受的局面。  
他保不齐就会大发雷霆地把那些人都灭了，然后招致不必要的麻烦战争和周边国家的不满。  
虽然他并不介意这样的情况变成现实，反正也是打开王之宝库一眨眼的事，但是他可不想因此失去乌鲁克民众的信任和青睐。  
更何况在伊什塔尔面前杀人…他不太愿意，肯定会被她烦死的。  
不管怎么样都要把伊什塔尔这个不让人省心的笨蛋带回去。  
他…这次姑且是他做的不够妥当，所以如果伊什塔尔刁难他那也无可厚非，他忍了，也认了。  
三分之一的人类血脉让吉尔伽美什尚存一丝自觉，虽然根本没有向伊什塔尔道歉的打算，但是说几句好话哄她开心他还是能做到的。  
不过准备归准备，真到了看见伊什塔尔一脸稀松平常地躺在阿拉塔大殿的沙发上时，他却是气不打一出来，面色发冷地站在原地，愣是和她遥遥对视着，没有想再靠近的意思。  
心事重重的女神也表情一愣，果然对于他的出现她十分惊讶，却没有半分惊喜。  
这让吉尔伽美什的心又沉重了几分。  
他隐隐约约感觉到事情的走向离自己的预想越来越远。  
跟当时圣婚的时候如出一辙。他不禁在心里默默地深呼吸。  
不会的。  
他这次不会让她拒绝。  
为什么她看起来似乎一点不想见到自己？？—清透的红色双眸里写满了复杂的漠然，她开口："你来这里做什么？"  
"你又来这里做什么？"他冷哼一声。  
"这里是受我光辉庇护的另一个城镇。我过来怎么了？还是说你对我除了乌鲁克之外还有落脚的地方觉得不可思议？"  
她还在生他的气—吉尔伽美什再熟悉不过她的这个说话方式了。  
但是这至少说明她的冷漠是装出来的，既然如此就还留有挽回的余地。  
"现在跟本王回乌鲁克，伊什塔尔。"  
又来了—他命令的语气莫名让她无比厌烦。  
"你有什么资格命令本女神？"她目光凛冽，咬牙切齿地给出了回应，"你现在在阿拉塔，不是在乌鲁克，吉尔伽美什王。"  
心口莫名被这个疏远而陌生的称呼刺痛了一瞬，更让他难以忍受的是她这句话暗地里对阿拉塔的偏心。  
好像他变成了她的敌人。  
经她这么一激，吉尔伽美什的语气显然变得不善，但还是没有说重话："你和本王有再多矛盾也没必要在这里解决吧？这样只会让事情变得更复杂。回去之后我们可以好好商量。"  
伊什塔尔陷入了沉默。  
她听得出来，吉尔伽美什已经做了有史以来最大的让步。甚至可以说，他这已经算是在请求自己。  
但是…  
就算回去了，还是什么都不会改变不是吗？  
但是…  
她白皙的手捏紧了衣襟。  
"我…"她垂下视线。  
大殿里一时间安静得只听得到风声。

* * *

阿拉塔国王意味深长地看着他们，作壁上观的他虽然不爽两人在自己的宫殿随意地进行着争吵，甚至还把他这个主人当空气，但是现在事件的走向却吸引了他的兴趣。  
他有十足的把握伊什塔尔不会答应的。在她降临在阿拉塔宫殿的那一刻起，这个问题的答案就已经确认了。  
"我不回去。"  
阿拉塔的国王满意地露出笑容，在意想不到的方面他居然获得了短暂的胜利。  
真是难得啊，吉尔伽美什你居然也有输的一败涂地的时候。  
"哦？你知道你在说什么吗？"他愉悦地看着吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声，压低的声线隐隐约约地在颤抖，能感受到他的怒不可遏。  
伊什塔尔虽然全身冰凉，但还是维持了原本的神情，她再度开口，像是封上了棺材板上最后的钉子，坚决而又狠心地把这几个字扎进他的心里："我不回去，您请回吧，吉尔伽美什王。"  
因为你就算失去我也不会怎么样啊，不是吗。  
她努力地咽下心中蔓延开来的苦涩。  
你早就说过了吧，身为乌鲁克的王你不需要神的援护。  
她努力地尝试平静地呼吸。  
既然如此，那她就乖乖地就做乌鲁克的女神，做天之女神，做美索不达米亚平原上热爱她的人类的女神，岂不是就够了。  
但是她还是不由自主地去看向他的双眼，那双熟悉的眼睛里翻涌着的急切几乎要将她烫伤，不禁让她慌忙地躲避开他的注视。  
吉尔伽美什几乎想都没想就走到她面前，紧紧地抓住了她的手。  
"伊什塔尔—"他开口唤她的名字。  
别走。  
从未有过的语气，和手心传来的炙热温度让她身形一顿，险些眼泪就要掉下来。  
他在挽留她。  
他在挽留她。  
她最心爱的孤傲的王啊，她那从来不曾向任何人请求的王。  
哪怕恩奇都在他面前死去，他都不曾开口请求诸神的宽恕和救治。  
现在却简单地因为不想让她离开而竭尽所能地放低自己的底线。  
不知是喜悦抑或是痛苦，在心里纠成一团乱麻。  
如果这些再发生得早一些，她一定会甘之如饴地接受并珍藏在心；但是现在她做不到了，她只想逃避，她问心有愧。  
她像是要逃离他一般，轻轻地走到了踱步而来的男人的身后，硬生生地堵住了吉尔伽美什即将脱口而出的话语。  
明明是细小到可以忽略不计的一步，其中隐喻的一切此时此刻却炸裂开来，像火一样仿佛要灼伤他的眼球，但他还是目不转睛地看着—看着她甚至转而伸手拽住了阿拉塔国王的衣襟。  
他一时间好像都忘记了呼吸，胸口一阵阵发紧。  
得到女神默许的阿拉塔国王点了点头，周到地向他行了个礼，那招摇的笑容在他眼里满满的都是嘲讽。  
太阳穴上青筋暴起的他艰难地忍住了怒气，没有当场用王之财宝戳穿他的脸。  
"让开。"没有一丝温度的视线可以称得上是无形的利刃，气场全开的天之楔无端地让人心生畏惧。  
不过阿拉塔国王依旧纹丝不动，彬彬有礼地立在他和伊什塔尔之间。此时深知他空有一身本事无法施展—他越是这样，女神便越不可能回心转意。  
哼，继续挣扎吧吉尔伽美什。真是不错的表情呢。

* * *

"别在这里生事了，吉尔伽美什王，相信你也不想在这里丢了乌鲁克的颜面。"她说出这句话的时候就只是在阿拉塔国王身后几步站着，甚至都没有回头看他一眼，仿佛对他没有一丝留恋。  
"就这么急着从本王这儿离开吗？你最好想清楚了，伊什塔尔。"他强硬的语气里依旧带着一分最后的恳求。  
"先管好你自己吧。我的事，无须你多管。"  
无情的话语宛如利刃一般，扎得他一时语塞。  
他不知为何定定地看着她地身影在对面有些昏暗的走廊里渐行渐远。  
"女神心情欠佳，我想我还是陪着才能放心，所以就先不送您了乌鲁克王，卫兵一会儿会带您出去的，现在您请自便。失陪了。"阿拉塔国王露出意味深长的笑容，但吉尔伽美什此时已然没有心情再去理会，只是面无表情地走出了大殿，原路返回到门口。

* * *

脑海里一片空白。  
他似乎还没有反应过来他又在伊什塔尔这里吃了闭门羹。  
他意识到自己现在在意的居然不是在阿拉塔失态，而是她和对方国王双双离去的背影，在脑海里挥之不去。  
不欢而散的结局让他感到怅然所失，紧接着就被郁闷所填满。  
此时他的脸色可谓是阴云密布，马车上的仆从们都正襟危坐，正眼都不敢看他一下，生怕烦扰到他会降下送命的惩罚。  
该死的伊什塔尔，该死的阿拉塔国王。  
他现在甚至怀疑上天派来收拾他的不止恩奇都，说不定还有这个问题女神。  
没有任何的经验，也没有任何的头绪，他对她的冷淡根本无从下手，只能毫无办法地被动接受；追上去请求她不行，强硬地命令她也不行，该做的他都做了，值得尝试的他也早就试了，可偏偏一样也没凑效，反而让情况变得更糟了。  
然而他又咬紧牙关不肯承认自己已经败下了阵来。那个虚伪的男人就这么得她喜爱吗？就过了一晚，她就被他迷的神魂颠倒了？  
之前明明在他面前那样哭泣过，真诚地说着她对自己的情感。  
如今到底是为什么—二话不说头也不回地就走了？就算生气，又为什么要寄人篱下，还选阿拉塔这么个地方，这不是故意气他是什么？  
是拐着弯来讽刺他也不过如此，乌鲁克也不过如此，即使这么差劲的国王，这么贫乏的城镇也可以替代掉他（它）的位置吗？  
可恶可恶可恶！  
风风火火地回了宫殿，周身似乎都散发着黑气的吉尔伽美什很快就吓的众人都不敢动弹。  
西杜丽和她的小助理只能可怜巴巴地站在一旁，承受着王强大的威压。  
吉尔伽美什又怒气冲冲地掀翻了桌上的泥板。  
西杜丽闭着眼不敢看满地的狼藉，心里虽然还有余力腹诽王是否单纯地又想要借此罢工，但是在意识到女神并没有回来时，她的心情也凝重起来。  
可能按照这样的情况，王已经在收敛了—没有收敛的话现在应该是面无表情地回来，然后通知自己他屠了阿拉塔的城。  
成为贤王的吉尔伽美什相比起以往的自己变得更能体谅平凡弱小的臣民，所以他不会愿意进行无谓的杀戮，也不会挑起无谓的战争。  
"退下。"他此时只是冷冷吐出两个字。

* * *

黑夜里狂风呼啸，朗朗夜空中竟看不见一颗星子。  
王并没有出房间用晚膳，更没有让她送餐去。实在放心不下的西杜丽只好走上通往御寝的长廊。  
冷风吹拂，她不禁打了个寒战。今夜的气氛有一种莫名的阴森。  
她心下有些不安，加快了脚步。  
映入眼帘的是房间里一片与夜空相同的漆黑，她不禁一愣，足够熟悉房间布局的她很快就摸索到了烛台边，几步路的距离里一阵阵酒味直往鼻孔里钻。  
她皱了皱眉，伸手拨弄着烛芯，抬手点起火苗。  
"嗯？伊什塔—？"有些朦胧的问话戛然而止。  
站立在烛台边上的西杜丽被手中微弱的火光映出尴尬的表情。  
"万分抱歉，王。是我。"她暗自叹了口气，"您…这是喝了多少酒？"  
蜡烛终于被点亮，她简直目瞪口呆。

手撑着头半眯缝着眼，还算端正地坐在座椅上的王脚边摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，粗略估计得有个二三十瓶。桌上黄金制成的酒器里还残留着香醇的液体，黄金色的暖光反射在他的脸上，让他通红的脸和脖颈越发明显，此时可能也只有那一双依旧清明的双眸能证明他还没有彻底地醉倒。  
他没有说话，身体向后靠上了椅背，苍白的手指摩挲着面前的酒杯，全然没有介意自己的心思被她识破。  
西杜丽陷入了沉默，她的心情有些难以言喻。  
这算是借酒浇愁？她从来没有见过王这么做，更没想到王第一次这样做，居然会是因为他一直以来嫌弃的女神。  
世人常道失去了才懂得珍惜。日日夜夜都形影不离的人突然不见，理所当然的习惯里突然出现的空白无论是多伟大的人，一时间都难以填补和接受吧。  
是了，坐进这个房间的吉尔伽美什一个晃神就开始想念她。  
原本这个时候是他办公的时候，为了不让他翘掉晚膳，伊什塔尔总要变着法子跟他软磨硬泡，直到他忍无可忍放下手中的泥板，她才吐吐舌头闭上嘴，拉着他兴高采烈地往宴会厅去。  
每一次他都发誓下一次不会让她得逞。  
然而每一次却还是叹了口气心软地依了她的意。  
这种小事，就由着她她任性一下吧。  
静不下来的幼稚女神太无聊的时候就会到处捣鼓他放在房间里亮晶晶的装饰品。她一直喜欢这些东西，宝石也好，珠宝吊坠也罢，只要是美丽鲜艳的颜色都会吸引她的目光。实在拗不过她，上次他只好答应会差工匠给她弄几个一模一样的送到神殿里，这才让她消停一些。  
只不过这个约定还没来得及实现。  
吉尔伽美什感觉脑袋又开始隐隐作痛。果然还是喝的太多了吗？  
他只好撑起身子走到床边躺下，似乎是才意识到西杜丽还在屋内，他又开口说道："你退下吧，本王没什么大碍，休息一晚就好。"  
还没等到对方回应，他便疲惫地闭上眼。

* * *

（五）  
"诶诶，我问你件事。"面容姣好的女子趴在桌子的对面，笑眯眯地对上他抬起的视线。  
"别捣乱，一边玩去。"他的语气和神情像在对待一个调皮的孩子。  
"很快就好了嘛！你快点回答我不就好了！"她撒娇的功夫简直炉火纯青，看着她扑闪着光芒的眼眸，吉尔伽美什沉默了一瞬，似是有些无奈地停下了手中的工作。  
"问吧。"  
"你是更喜欢我叫你吉尔伽美什，还是吉尔伽美什王？"  
"什么没营养的问题！浪费本王的时间。"他嫌弃地看了她一眼，低头忙活起来。  
"诶呀你还没回答呢！你说好要回答我的问题的！"她伸手挡住他在泥板上刚要下笔的位置，看到他再次投来目光之后，不满意的表情又变回了最开始那狡黠的笑脸。  
"哪个都无所谓吧？反正你这个傻子女神不用张嘴，光凭你闹出的动静本王就知道你在哪，在干什么。"他哼笑一声，看见她撇撇嘴。  
"哪个都无所谓？真的？"她那张脸透露出来的意味像是在布什么陷阱。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，并没有回答。  
这家伙想整他还早了八百年呢—  
"那，我叫你'吉尔'也可以吗？"她看过来的眼神有些小心翼翼。  
他不可避免地愣了一下。  
…真是奇怪。  
他居然，并没有排斥的感觉。那两个音节自她嘴里发出来甚至毫无违和，亲切温柔得让他有些不知所措了。  
过度的迟疑让他沉默着凝视着她，被一直盯着的女神开始不安，看来她在担心自己是不是恶作剧过了头。  
"开玩笑的啦！我还是叫你吉尔伽美什就好，反正你肯定也比较习惯这个吧？"她这才起身跑到一边去了，乖乖地没来打扰他。  
乌鲁克王坐在座椅上暗自思忖良久，才再度提起笔来。  
真是的，这个女神真是麻烦死了。  
—那个时候自己还有余裕嫌她烦人，现在倒是觉得有些过分安静了。  
搞不懂，搞不懂自己。  
他怀疑伊什塔尔是不是偷偷地对他的脑子进行了什么改造。  
他明明可以从此彻底摆脱她了，却一点喜悦的心情都没有，一肚子不甘心的火气反而积累了不少。  
如果可以的话，如果这个冲突无法避免，他说什么都会在她离开时把她拦住，这样事情就不会这样发展，接下来悲哀的一切也就不会发生。

* * *

被西杜丽从睡梦中叫醒的时候，他隐约开始感到不对劲。  
"神力的结界消失了？"乌鲁克王边穿戴着衣物，边深深地皱起了眉。  
"是，尽管难以置信，但是巫女所再三确认了，目前已经在进行临时结界的魔术构建。"西杜丽神情忧心忡忡。  
这样的情况发生的原因只有两种。  
比起伊什塔尔遇上了生命危险，他宁愿相信是她赌气过了头，对他的恶劣惩罚罢了。  
然而不管哪一种，这个事件发生的时机都过于巧合了。  
他才刚从阿拉塔回来…现在是第二天的凌晨时分。  
"事情绝对没有这么简单，加强边界的巡逻，让他们一察觉到风吹草动就直接派人向本王汇报。尤其是和阿拉塔最近的那边。"乌鲁克王严峻的脸庞映衬在火光下，"巫女所也是，观测到任何一切异常的魔力反应都立刻向本王报告。"  
"是。明白了。"  
"派人把巫女所边上的大殿清扫一下，汇报就在那里进行好了，这样更方便一点。"  
前脚他话音刚落，后脚远处传来一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西重重地砸在了石墙上，沉闷的震感生生传到了他们所站立的地方，墙上蜡烛的火苗猛烈地晃动了起来。  
南边。  
吉尔伽美什眸色一凝。  
西杜丽似乎还惊魂未定，然而乌鲁克王已经当机立断地打开王之宝库，金光闪闪的铠甲将他全副武装，维摩那在低空中划出一道弧度，敏捷地避开了高塔和石柱，飞速地驶向了南边的天空。  
要是真的是阿拉塔的那个杂种国王干的好事，他绝对要亲自把他扎成筛子。  
漆黑的地面上什么都看不见，只能勉强看清幼发拉底河就着月光反射的淡淡光辉，然而吉尔伽美什拥有极佳的视力，此刻他赤色的瞳仁看得一清二楚，南边乌鲁克高高的石墙上有一个巨大的窟窿，空洞周围的碎石上带着不明的黑色痕迹，像是被什么东西烧焦了一样。  
而从石墙损坏的样子来看，这发袭击应该就是从正对着的方向打来的。  
不过到底是什么？  
哪怕收集无数宝具原型的乌鲁克王，此时也无法从对美索不达米亚文明现有武器的知识里，找到一样能够拥有如此精准的破坏力。  
虽然说他的宝库中随便一样都能做到，但是他不认为除了他之外会有人有，那个阿拉塔的国王更不可能。  
难道真的是伊什塔尔干的？  
那她的任性也太过头了。  
吉尔伽美什"啧"地一声，向着破开的石墙对面的森林靠近了一些。  
姑且先找找看附近有没有魔力的残留吧—

铮鸣的金属碰撞声在平静的夜空中突兀地响起，半人半神的王此刻露出了可怕的神情，他感觉了挑衅—就在刚才，森林放出了几支不明的暗箭，不敬地瞄准了他的头部。  
"不成器的杂种，看来得让你长们点记性。"  
很快第二波第三波箭矢袭来，当然被轻松地挡下或是躲避开，金辉闪耀的黄金门扉在漆黑的夜里璀璨夺目，宛若星辰，而从中发射出去的利剑利斧落于森林之后，形成的爆炸瞬间把范围大约五百米之内的树木都少了个精光，焦黑的残骸里隐约可以分辨出大量士兵的尸体。  
不在这里吗，看来还在更远的地方。  
他算是早有预料，这威力巨大的武器说不定是神的武器，这样的话哪怕站在阿拉塔的宫殿里，对着城墙发射都不是不可能。  
"什么人？"突然一丝阴冷的魔力气息突然在他身后的一个方向暴涨。  
此时已没有时间再去用肉眼确认是什么，金色的王者转过王之宝库的方向，珍贵而锋利的宝具朝着那束正在高速袭来的魔力直直撞去，宛如针尖对麦芒，却迸发出了无法控制的震荡和魔力波动。  
虽然成功抵挡住了这一发突袭，但吉尔伽美什的神情却显得异常凝重。  
在那束魔力彻底消失之前他辨认出了那是一支黑色的箭。  
比起说是黑色，不如说那根本就没有颜色—是什么都没有的虚无和混沌在表面浮动。  
更深的内里，反射出一种强烈的绝望和窒息，粘腻而阴冷的魔力让他本能地汗毛直竖。  
熟悉的，神的气味，让他觉得有些不妙。  
更不妙的是，那支与这神秘的黑箭刚刚对撞过后的宝具居然像被烧焦了一样，化成了黑色的碎片。  
要知道，那是可以与神器媲美的高级宝具。刚刚一瞬间的直觉让他意识到不能大意，这样看来，若是自己并没有使用这个宝具，说不定就会受伤。  
然而暗算的一方似乎根本不给他机会，很快三发魔力浓度极高的诡异黑箭冲了过来。维摩那随着王的指令再度开始了飞行，拉开距离之后吉尔伽美什还算轻松地逐一解决掉了它们，但同样的，三发珍贵的宝具也化为了灰烬。  
相比之下，明显还是对方占有上风。即使他的宝具是无穷无尽的，也没有办法无比精确地防御住所有的箭。  
三发没问题，十发他也可以应付，但若是成千上万发同时出现，那便是一个大问题。  
而如果这些黑箭都来源于神器的作用的话，成千上万发箭矢同时发射并不是什么稀奇事。  
吉尔伽美什想了想，打算主动出击，然而彼时全身心投入战斗的他也并没有意识到这是对方的调虎离山之计—此时北边的城墙上已是战火纷飞，阿拉塔的军队和驻守的乌鲁克士兵激烈地交战着，一片火海上箭雨纷飞，死伤无数。眼看即将就要成为第一个突破口。  
作为乌鲁克最强战力的乌鲁克王当然不能让他出现在前线。  
身在暗处的阿拉塔国王阴恻恻地笑了，他的目光已经越过坐在维摩那上金光闪闪的吉尔伽美什，贪婪地看着似乎依旧宁静的乌鲁克城区。  
突然他的笑容收敛了一瞬，几支明晃晃的宝具带着耀眼的弧光直直地落在他藏身的地方。  
该死的。  
哼哼，不过没想到吧吉尔伽美什，这只是我的一个幻影—你中计了呢。  
他拉开手里的长弓—纤细的武器上萦绕着让人不安的黑炎，没有弦更没有箭，然而他的手里却像是拉着一根像弦一样的东西，抬起的手臂，笔直地对准了以为击中了什么人，正在朝自己那个幻影飞去的吉尔伽美什。  
很快他的指尖便凭空现出那被虚无之黑暗包裹的箭，散发着冰冷的魔力，蠢蠢欲动地像活物一般发出些许凄厉的嘶喊。  
来吧，就让这诅咒女神之箭，带你下冥府吧吉尔伽美什—！！！  
巨大的魔力反应凭空炸裂，吉尔伽美什瞪大了双眸，紧紧盯着极速飞来的箭矢。  
什么—？  
为什么完全没有意识到—！  
他飞速地进行着判断，张开的黄金门扉里飞出数支宝具齐刷刷地向前去阻拦那势如破竹的黑箭，却没想到刚刚还能抵挡的高级宝具居然全部应声碎裂。  
可恶，魔力被增强了吗！  
伸手聚集起最大限度的魔力到维摩那，吉尔伽美什堪堪避过了黑箭的直接袭击，但呼啸而来的箭矢灵巧地在空中打了个旋，换了个角度俯冲着向他飞来。  
避无可避了吗—  
他刚思考着要掏出"炽天覆七重圆环"，眼前一个身影却急速闪来，像是故意要撞上他一样—即便有着胸口的盔甲，一时间被撞得有点懵的吉尔伽美什甚至还能感受到肋骨隐隐的疼痛，差点直接从维摩那上掉下去。  
不过确实，那个身影直接把他撞飞了出去，一阵天旋地转之后他张开魔力稳住空中的漂浮，通过手上的触感他才意识到是个纤柔的女人—  
"…伊什塔尔…？"  
他下意识地抱紧了怀里黑发的女子，此刻她虚弱得像被狂风刮走的花瓣。  
刚刚还裹挟着凛冽杀气的黑箭不见了踪影。  
去哪儿了？那支箭—  
不—  
不—  
他低头看着黄金的盔甲上那红色的血液。  
手掌上，胸口上—  
胸口上是她奄奄一息靠着的脑袋，她的嘴角还淌着丝丝缕缕的血。  
鲜红的血。  
全是血。  
吉尔伽美什伸手让她枕在自己的肩膀。  
金色的粒子在风中飘摇，拂过了他金色的刘海。  
他褪去了上身的铠甲，深红色的神纹此刻看起来像是滚烫的神血在暗暗流动，宛如游走于大地的岩浆。  
"给本王死。"他赤色的双眼压得人透不过气，简直和他厌弃的众神如出一辙。令人颤抖的神力充斥在他的周围，凭空飞舞的发丝遮不住蛇瞳里骇人的眼神—上升到一定级别的杀意仿佛是死亡的具现，以至于反而达到了一种除此之外什么都不剩的无机质的冰冷。  
王之财宝全开的光华让天空都亮如白昼，像流星一般的砸向大地的宝具很快让袭击的区域出现了一个大窟窿。  
尘烟散尽之后狼狈地从地上爬起身的阿拉塔国王这才发现对方没了影。  
"居然落荒而逃了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"他近乎癫狂地笑了起来。  
"拯救自己的女人，分秒必争，他当然得赶紧脱身。"冷冰冰的语气从他的脑海里冒出来。  
"但是真是没想到，伊什塔尔女神明明没有克制于您的权能，居然靠蛮力就破开了神力的封印，还是在这样的衰弱期。"  
"我也没想到—看来除了神力，她内心的力量更为强大。以至于让她葬送生命。这个人类—不，吉尔伽美什，背叛诸神的天之楔，真是炙手可热的存在。"诅咒女神淡淡地说着，没有一丝感情，没有一丝起伏，仿佛她对所有的一切都无所谓，只是在旁观着一切一般，不痛不痒地加以评论。  
"希望您还记得，我们的约定是杀死吉尔伽美什—现在伊什塔尔已经重伤昏迷，暂且不用管，但是到时候还请您能动用权能去除她身上的诅咒。"  
"人类，你只需要记得你该做的就够了。别让我说第二遍。"  
"…是。"  
可恶的神，一个个的都这么趾高气昂！！  
并没有顺利达成目的的阿拉塔国王悻悻然地回到了军队之间。

* * *

（六）  
"吉尔伽美什…"  
"吉尔伽美什…"  
"闭嘴！连这个时候要节省体力都不知道吗你这个笨蛋女神！"  
飞速前进的吉尔伽美什边躲避着四周的攻击边咬牙切齿地吼道。他紧紧地拥着伊什塔尔娇小的身体。  
为什么会发生这样的事情？？为什么？？  
"你到底在想什么？？这到底是怎么一回事？？"他越想越生气，可是再想到伊什塔尔依旧在往外冒血的伤口，胸口更是气得发疼。  
血。全是血，鲜红得像是妖艳的花。  
洁白的衣裙彻底被染成了红色。  
为什么会流这么多血？  
为什么根本止不住？  
他看着自己捂在她伤口的手上，也已经被湿润温热的血液浸泡成了瘆人的红色。  
"吉尔，伽…"  
"闭嘴！要本王说几遍！"他急了。  
"吉尔伽美什…对不起…对不起…"  
"…马上就到巫女所了，给本王清醒着！"  
箭矢划过空中，他立马伸手护住她。锋利的金属在他的皮肤上，甚至眼角上划出一道血痕，然而他却连眼睛都没眨一下，直直驶向巫女所的航道都没有挪动分毫。  
"对不起，吉尔伽美什，我最喜欢你了，真的，最爱你了…"

"现在不说的话…就没有机会说了…现在就是最后的…下一次见面就是重生之后…我就什么都不记得了…所以…"  
她柔软的头发蹭在他的脸颊上，微凉的触感恍惚间他甚至怀疑自己是不是落了泪。  
直到她湿润的，依旧沾着血迹的吻落在他的脸上。  
"能不能不要讨厌我…不要忘记我…拜托你…一定要告诉我…现在的…全部…这样重生的我…"  
她的脑袋垂了下去，吉尔伽美什赶紧抬手捧住她的脸。  
她已经闭上了眼睛。苍白的脸上划过一道透明的泪光，宁静的面容看起来像是睡着了一样。  
"可恶—"他根本没有意识到自己的嗓音正在颤抖。  
他不允许，绝对无法允许。  
没有人，没有人可以，神也不可以把伊什塔尔从乌鲁克带走，从他身边带走。  
最坏的情况不就是闯冥府吗，不就是人神大战吗？没有什么事是他做不到的；如果有那就拼尽全力做到。  
金发的王磕磕绊绊地从维摩那直接跳到三楼露台，并不可观的落地高度让他听到了膝盖发出微弱的响声，但此时此刻已经没时间管这么多了。  
冲进巫女所的会议室，他手里抱着的伊什塔尔的身体仿佛轻得像一束花，殷红的血液仿佛散发着奇特的芬芳，濒死的她像是在缓慢地凋谢，又像是血华在身上绽放，依旧是那样的美丽动人，却让在座的所有人都苍白了脸色。  
"女神—大人—"西杜丽震惊得说不出话来。  
"还愣着干什么？？赶紧把所有的神官召集过来进行紧急治疗！把巫女所积攒的所有能用的魔力供给都用上，有什么需要尽管去国库里提，还有—"吉尔伽美什把伊什塔尔放到佣人抬过来的床上，黄金门扉里倒出了一堆瓶瓶罐罐在了地上，其中的液体泛着奇异的光芒，一看便知皆非凡品，"捡能用的用。警告你们—等本王回来要是情况没有任何好转，你们所有人都给她陪葬。"  
冰冷的视线里没有任何的情感，连西杜丽都不免出了一身冷汗。  
"王！王，您—您去哪儿？"看着吉尔伽美什片刻都不停留便向宫殿外走去，她下意识地出声。  
"处理一下出现在乌鲁克的垃圾。"重新穿上黄金铠甲的他头也不回地说道。  
快步走在刚刚进来的长廊上，干净的地面上醒目地蜿蜒着一道血迹。  
他皱了皱眉，不再去看，纵身一跃快速上了维摩那。  
已经褪去血迹的铠甲上似乎还残留着腥甜的气味，像是在无声地宣告刚刚发生的一切。  
伊什塔尔为他挡了一箭。  
愚蠢至极。  
毫无谋略。  
这不是送命是什么？  
但是，他根本提不起任何兴致来苛责她，心里面酸楚疼痛得只剩下愧疚。  
他欠她一条命。  
作为女神，她毫不犹豫地就这样为了他而死去。  
他不禁觉得在此之前他对于伊什塔尔的所有质疑都显得可笑和卑劣。  
这样的事情怎么可能是一瞬间的呢？她从很早之前就已经决定好了的，就已经深切地爱着他了，爱到可以毫不犹豫地为他牺牲。  
牺牲，他之前居然还在她面前谈这个。  
他才是没有资格谈牺牲的那个人—在对感情的忠诚和真挚上，伊什塔尔从来是那样坦坦荡荡，她的真心剔透得让人不禁叹息。  
到头来，一直被包容的人，原来是自己。

* * *

三分之二的神血在身体里活跃着达到了顶峰，黄金门扉里锋利的宝具一波波地倾泻而出，完美地消灭了一大群地上陆陆续续从城墙的空洞里入侵进来的阿拉塔士兵。  
吉尔伽美什的介入很快让胜利的天平发生了倾斜，看在眼里的阿拉塔国王当然坐不住了—他的杀手锏就是在这种扭转战局的时候使用最合适，不是吗？  
"别急，人类。现在时机还未到。"诅咒女神在他耳边说道。  
"哼，别开玩笑了！再不出手军队就要全部阵亡了！"他气急败坏地反驳了来自脑内的忠告，站起身伸手拉弓，然而还没对上吉尔伽美什在高空中移动的身影，一枚枚宝具便朝着他精准地射了过来。  
"不可能！！这么远他怎么可能看得到我！？？"一身冷汗摸爬滚打着躲避之后他颤颤巍巍地站起身，伸手紧紧握住诅咒女神赐予的神器，刚爬起来便被闪身出现在自己面前的吉尔伽美什吓得再度跌倒在地，"不可能！不可能！"  
"怎么了？之前偷袭的时候不是还很威风吗杂种？"赤色的蛇瞳像盯着猎物一样盯着他惊恐的嘴脸。  
"觉得不可能是吗？你给本王好好记住—"他不紧不慢地靠近他，高傲的神情里满是蔑视和嘲讽，"这就是你与本王本质上的差别，这就是神力，你的所思所想在本王的双眸面前无所遁形。你之前那些自以为的胜利不过是本王还没用尽全力罢了。现在好好享受即将到来的死亡吧。"  
"捆起来带到大殿里。"吉尔伽美什命令道。

* * *

自伊什塔尔为他挡下一箭已经过了三天三夜。  
这场战争像是一场闹剧草草收尾，只不过造成的损失和城墙上随处可见的窟窿昭示着它曾经存在过。  
三天三夜他都不曾合过眼，也不曾停下休息，他一直战斗着。  
仿佛只有这样，他才能不去牵挂命悬一线的伊什塔尔还在巫女所进行抢救。  
而现在他总算解决了大部分的问题。  
只不过在见伊什塔尔之前，他有必要先做一件事。

戴着手铐脚镣的异国国王被毫不留情地摔在乌鲁克王的王座面前。  
"本王也没想到，阿拉塔国王再一次拜访乌鲁克居然是以这种方式。"洗浴过的吉尔伽美什披着宽松的暗金色长袍，斜靠在王座上，似笑非笑地看着他。  
"哈，痛快点，吉尔伽美什，别浪费时间了。"他终于露出了真面目，阴冷的目光恶狠狠地注视着他，"不就是死吗？要动手就快点！"  
"你以为你这条命值得留在这个世界上哪怕一秒钟吗？我只说一遍，把知道的，该说的，全部从实招来。别想着撒谎—这样你或许会死得轻松一点。"吉尔伽美什好整以暇地抿了一口酒。  
"哦？这世上原来还有你不知道的事？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是遗憾，我什么也不知道。"  
他像神经质一样笑了起来，"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！好疼！！啊啊啊啊！"阿拉塔国王刚刚还在笑着的脸此刻却因为痛苦而扭曲，他被手铐锁住的双手旁的地板上赫然刺着一支剑，剑刃的另一边落着他被切断的两根手指。  
从王之宝库发射而出的宝具如此之快，一个闪光便准确地完成了主人的指令，让鲜血甚至都晚一步才喷发开来。  
站在一边的西杜丽下意识地转过了头。  
"本王说过了，看来用说你并不能很好地理解。那本王就姑且用别的方法来帮帮你好了。"  
"啊啊…啊啊啊，啊…什么，你想知道什么…"  
"你对伊什塔尔做了什么？"吉尔伽美什紧紧地盯着他。  
"伊什塔尔，啊—哈哈哈哈哈，你是指什么呢？"  
他杂乱油腻的头发遮住了他的脸，只露出一张笑容诡异的嘴。  
"全部。"  
"好啊，那我告诉你，我把她强奸了。在我的宫殿里。当时她神力衰弱，如果趁她不注意稍微施加蛮力，简直轻而易举，哈哈哈哈哈哈"他在吉尔伽美什的怒视里像疯子一样笑着。  
"你说什么？"他手上的力度差点能把杯子捏碎。  
"怎么样？感觉如何啊乌鲁克王？？你的妻子，你心爱的女人，尝起来可真不错—啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"  
惨叫声再度响起，这次无情的刀刃所砍下的是他的阴茎，隔着衣物的迅猛袭击规避了不必要的血腥场面。  
"看来你不需要这个器官，脑袋应该也不需要吧？"  
西杜丽垂眸站在王座斜后方，她看见王捏紧拳头的右手不可抑制地颤抖着，泛白的骨节上没有一丝血色。  
可以说他全身都气得发抖。  
她知道生气到极点的王反而是带着冷笑一脸平静的模样—语气很平静，表情也不会有明显的改变。虽然周身的气场让温度似乎都降到冰点，但是光凭眼睛看，确实不会发现什么区别。  
然而王现在甚至比这个情况更甚，比他曾经最生气的时候还要生气。  
要不是这个男人口中的一丝线索都有可能成为救治伊什塔尔的一线机会，他根本不会让他涉足这个宫殿。  
然而这个男人一而再再而三地挑战王的底线，也不过是死之前最后的挣扎，若是王已经忍无可忍—  
"西杜丽。告诉他，他还应该说些什么。"突然被点名的西杜丽全身一颤，赶紧点头行了个礼。  
"是。你是否和神进行过契约？契约是如何进行的？内容又是什么？"  
"哼，愿意回应我这种人的也只能是那种卑劣的女神了，不是吗？像尊贵的天之女神，根本不会把我放在眼里。内容很简单，当然是杀死你，然后占领乌鲁克，最后，把伊什塔尔变成我的女人。"  
"哼。痴心妄想，不知廉耻。"吉尔伽美什似乎忍无可忍了，他咬牙切齿地从王座上站起身，居高临下的目光中仿佛可以将对方千刀万剐的憎恶，"你这杂种犯下的罪是万死都不可赦免之罪！"  
"你尽管杀死我好了，吉尔伽美什，不管你怎么杀了我，伊什塔尔都不会活过来—啊，她确实也不会死，但是你知道吗？她只能一直这样沉睡着。"他露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
"怎么回事？"西杜丽出声询问。  
"这不是显而易见的吗？本来中了诅咒之箭，就算是神也会因为死亡的诅咒产生的即死效果而立刻前往冥府，转而重生。但是伊什塔尔不一样吧？她的肉身被你们救了下来，看起来一息尚存，实际上她却因此无法顺利地重生，而且她的灵体也会被迫徘徊在生与死的交界地。接下来你应该很清楚了吧？祭司长，还有吉尔伽美什。"他顿了顿，得意地看着吉尔伽美什的目光，"她会被强制性弹回天界，除非再重新进行召唤，要不然她就再也不会现世了。就凭现在神代末期大气中魔力的浓度，那可不是什么容易的事情吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
"你下得了手吗吉尔伽美什？结束她的生命，让她重生？真是一个难题啊！这算是配得上天之楔的难题吗？杀死自己千辛万苦救下来的女神？？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈"  
"闭嘴。"  
"什么啊？你生气了？真是无趣—"  
"本王让你闭嘴！！！"  
刷地一声抽出一把剑来，吉尔伽美什手起刀落，已经提着剑柄割断了阿拉塔国王的脖子，而此时此刻他的目光甚至比剑刃还要锋利寒冷几分。  
在场的所有人都不仅摒住了呼吸。他们都没想到王会就此亲自动手了结这个人的生命，更没想到王握着剑的手依旧在颤抖，胸腔大幅地震动着。  
过了不知道多久他才转过身来，面不改色地当众脱下了沾染上血迹的衣物，扔在了尸体上。  
"烧了。"

* * *

（七）  
吉尔伽美什走进巫女所的时候时间已是傍晚。  
他放轻的步伐像是怕吵醒她似的。  
遮住天光的大雨让原本灰蒙蒙的傍晚越发阴沉，鲜艳的晚霞仿佛失去了光泽，跟在明晃晃的落日后面默默地离场。  
伤口基本上已经处理完毕。身上的血迹也被神官们细心地处理干净了，并换上了干净衣物。就连秀发里沾染的血污也用魔术一点点地清理过了，长长的发丝被挽成了乌鲁克年轻女子们最近最流行的发髻。  
此刻她安安静静地躺在那儿，如果没有那过于苍白的脸色，她看起来不过就是平常午睡的模样。  
舒展的细眉，纤长柔软的睫毛，微红的嘴唇。  
房间里有些昏暗，角落里熏香的火苗隐约可见，是她喜欢的那个味道。  
想必她可能还以为自己不知道呢，她偷偷地拿走了他房间最后一块这个品种的熏香，害得西杜丽奇怪了很久。  
真是个笨蛋。  
真是蠢得无可救药了。  
而他可能也是被她传染了，一股脑儿地又让西杜丽去买了好多，天天在房间里点上，然后装作不知道她时不时就会拿走一两块放到神殿里去—像是屯粮的仓鼠，看起来还挺可爱。  
乌鲁克王轻柔地抚摸着女神的脸颊。  
怎么办。  
到底怎么做你才能醒来？  
「因为我们的治疗，恢复了一些机能的肉体反而让女神无法前往冥府重生…王，肯定会有别的办法的。」西杜丽的话犹在耳畔。  
他叹了口气。  
重生，让她作为新的伊什塔尔重生，恐怕是最好的选择了。  
否则这样继续沉睡下去，又和真的死了有什么区别？  
但是—  
他下得了手吗？而且，重生的话，伊什塔尔就会忘记一切。  
好的，不好的，婚礼，祭典，还有她和自己的过去，她一直珍藏的过去，都会消失不见了。  
「能不能不要讨厌我…不要忘记我…拜托你…一定要告诉我…现在的…全部…」  
如果这是不得不做的选择的话—  
他咬着牙打开王之宝库，精致的神器从金色的涟漪里露出锋利的尖端，却迟迟没有刺穿下方那美丽柔弱的身躯。  
「我想做的从来不只是乌鲁克的女神，而是…」  
可恶！  
他心一横，猛地站起来伸手取了那锋利的长枪，径直对上了伊什塔尔胸口的位置。  
我…这是为了救她。  
所以…  
锋利的枪尖闪着寒光，却在昏暗的烛光里不停地抖动着。  
吉尔伽美什的手莫名地颤抖起来。  
曾经的他杀人不眨眼，哪怕杀死一百个人，被血泊淹没，他都可以面不改色。不过是刺穿一块血肉罢了，如此简单的事—  
但是，他现在做不到。  
他下不了手。  
他怎么可能下得了手？  
他怎么可能下得了手。  
长枪化作粒子散去后，他突然像是没有了支撑的力量，直直地弯下腰去撑住了床沿。  
他此时离她这样近，却感受不到任何一丝她的呼吸和体温。她一直都美丽得像一朵花，但现在却像一朵干枯的花，颜色鲜艳依旧，却停留在了时间之外。  
如果当时他没有直接离开阿拉塔，如果他再坚决一点不让她走，如果他再为她多考虑一点—  
她就不会—  
他总说自己无所不能。却没能拯救他的女神。  
吉尔伽美什闭上了双眼。  
他缓缓地坐回床边的椅子，伸手捏了捏眉心。  
"睁开眼吧，伊什塔尔。"他握住她的手，"睁开眼，看看我。"  
然而他知道，她不会再给他任何笑容与回应。

* * *

浑浑噩噩过了一个晚上的吉尔伽美什终于从半醉半醒的状态中脱离。然而才清醒过来的他发现了窗外高悬于天空的并不是太阳，而是凉凉的月亮。  
没错，他又喝了酒。很多很多酒。  
无处倾诉的话语全都伴着酒进到了肚子里。  
这样一来他就好受许多了—他是一个很自我的人，这并不是什么好事，不仅仅是因为他很少认识到自己的错误，更因为一旦他真的意识到了，他很难原谅自己，总会在心里一遍又一遍地记起。  
无论整件事到底起因为何，是他把伊什塔尔往外推的。  
是他间接促成了阿拉塔国王的阴谋诡计。  
他多么想有个机会能和伊什塔尔好好地讲这件事，好好地表达歉意，也好好地表达谢意。  
但是没有这个机会—  
等等。  
他突然从床上坐起来。  
现在还没有到绝望的时候。

乌鲁克王似乎重振旗鼓了。在乌鲁克所有人都在睡梦之中的时候，他披上外套出了门，没有告诉任何人。  
寂静漆黑的山路里雾气弥漫，冷风吹动树叶婆娑。他终于跟随着记忆里的路线到达了目的地—太阳神舍马什的神庙。  
"我倒是没想到你会来。"男人的声音听不见喜怒，吉尔伽美什不过才跨进大门，对方就忍不住嘲弄了他一下。  
"有求于你。"他言简意赅地说道。  
"哦？让我猜猜，是因为天之女神吗？"  
"没想到神也会这么八卦。"他哼笑了一声，并没有否认。  
"能让你宁可来请求神也要达到的事情，我很有兴趣"  
吉尔伽美什沉默了一瞬："除了重生，没有别的能让她苏醒的办法了？"  
"当然有，吉尔伽美什。"  
"告诉本…我。"  
"你不必太过于拘束，吉尔伽美什，作为我宠爱的人类。"舍马什从月光中显露出身形来，他邀请吉尔伽美什坐到一边的石凳上，"比起你的宫殿寒酸了些，希望你不要介意。"  
"可以吗，舍马什？本王可以信任你吗？"他皱起了眉头。  
"这是你现在唯一的选择了，不是吗？"他笑了笑。  
"诅咒女神的死亡诅咒之箭会夺去生命，但是神的生命是无限的，所以通过重生来让她苏醒，回归到现在的肉体里确实是一个可行的办法。"他的眼底是红色的，此刻却反射出微蓝的光。  
"诅咒女神之所以会回应召唤是因为她感受了极深的怨念和怒气，并以这份强烈的情感共鸣来达到降世的效果。但是不像伊什塔尔直接以合适的肉身媒介拟态现界，诅咒的效果相比正常情况微乎其微，也就是天之女神处于衰弱期，才会在人世受到她的诅咒影响，否则除非她以真身现界，才能让伊什塔尔死去。"  
"别讲这些没用的，讲重点。"  
"别心急，吉尔伽美什。正是因为诅咒之力被减弱了，所以其实伊什塔尔就算陷入沉睡，灵体也不会去往冥府的。"  
"什么意思？"  
"她只是被诅咒女神囚禁了而已。可能出于契约者的那份恨意还未消减，她依旧还能压制伊什塔尔。"舍马什露出一丝和蔼的笑容，然而在阅人无数的吉尔伽美什看来却有些狡猾的意味。  
"所以？"他只是在心里暗暗提高了警惕，面上心急地催促道。  
"所以，现在问题变得简单多了，平息诅咒女神的怒气，通过献祭，与伊什塔尔相同重要的东西。这样她就能醒来。"  
话说到这个地步，聪明如他，很快就明白了舍马什的暗示，也知晓了这背后的秘密。  
一丝不屑在心头闪过，但他并没有表现出多余的情感。  
只要能达到目的，这其实不算什么。  
"相同重要的东西，你说的是本王身上的神力吧。那个三分之二的力量居然让你们如此忌惮，也算是有趣。"他不以为然地回答道，"本王答应了。原本本王就不需要神力来证明什么，拿走了正好，成为一个完全的人类才能体现出本王的丰功伟绩。"  
他很清楚，诸神惧怕的不是这三分之二的神力，是他本身。  
脱离了众神的他简直是一切变数的结合体，看不清他的未来。只有让他重新落入神的掌心里，对于他们来说世界才算在正常地运作。  
"而且还能顺便救伊什塔尔，这样她就会欠我一个大人情了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。"  
"你同意了。"几乎是一个肯定句，舍马什向他确认。  
吉尔伽美什不置可否地笑了笑，身为付出代价的那一方，他却看起来像是胜了一筹。  
"开始吧。"

* * *

"真行啊。难以置信的男人。"诅咒女神看着舍马什手里浮动的红色光辉，像是在看一个跳动的心脏。  
"已经可以了吧？？你到底还想怎么样！！"  
伊什塔尔被层层叠叠的黑色锁链束缚着，腹部相同的位置还有背上还被插着黑箭，不过却并没有任何的伤口。所有的黑色都和阿拉塔国王所射出黑箭一样，是包裹着混沌一般的状态，是绝对的深渊，散发着令人讨厌的气息。  
"你应该感谢我伊什塔尔，因为我随时都可以送你去冥府，但是我没有。"  
"那你在这里折磨我，又是为什么？？"  
"她在维持你的现界。如果没有这些锁链，当你在人间给吉尔伽美什挡下这一箭的时候，就已经去见你的孪生姐姐了。"  
"比起让人去死，我更喜欢坚强的经得起考验的灵魂。观察挣扎远比亲手杀人来的更有趣。你很好地取悦了我，伊什塔尔。"  
"闭嘴—呜哇哇哇啊啊啊啊！"她反驳的气势瞬间被落下的新的黑箭弄的泄了气，钻心的疼痛似乎还携带着麻痹神经的作用，全身都被刺激出一身冷汗，提不起一丝力气。  
"宁愿反复接受这样的痛苦，你也不愿去冥府重生吗？"诅咒女神飘过来，"我明明告诉你可以选的吧？"  
"我…不能忘记。所有发生的一切…"  
"搞不懂，为什么记忆这种不过是证明自己活过一段时间的东西，会让你如此执着。"  
"你当然不懂—"  
"好了，你可以走了。"舍马什打断伊什塔尔，生怕她说出什么话惹的对方生气，然后他又突然想起来什么，"伊什塔尔，你那个祝福是什么时候给他的？"  
"跟你有什么关系—？等一下？？为什么你会知道？？"锁链哗啦啦作响。  
"倒是个极其复杂的术式，就算恩基神来也不一定能解开，所以我就随他去了。反正他已经彻彻底底变成人类，有个预知未来的能力也并无大碍，更何况这个能力，到底是福是祸还未可知。"  
"你为什么？你这是在欺骗他！你取走他的神力不就是因为父神对他看不顺眼，而且你和这个死女人打了个赌吗！你居然这么—"她一时气急竟是说不出话来。  
"这是公平的交易。舍马什不会做不公正的事。"诅咒女神慢悠悠地说，"而且你不应该高兴吗？吉尔伽美什为了救你，放弃了他的神力，而我也因为打赌输了，决定释放你—虽然我很喜欢你，但是要是我不履行约定舍马什可是会把我打回冥府的，所以，按照人类的理论，这是个圆满的结局。"  
圆满吗…？就这么夺走了象征着他身份的东西。这简直是抽断他的翅骨，让他从高处硬生生坠落。这些冷血的神几乎从未去地上看过人类，从未了解过吉尔伽美什，又怎么会领会这血脉意味着尊严，更不能理解她的心情。  
"以后可能再也不见了，天之女神。"她凑过来对伊什塔尔吹了一口气，不过是一瞬间，她便安稳地睡过去了。

* * *

吉尔伽美什回到王宫的时候已经是天蒙蒙亮，长途跋涉的疲累让他直挺挺地倒在了座椅上。  
之所以是座椅上不是床上，是因为他在巫女所—伊什塔尔沉睡的房间里。  
果然，才失去了神力身体就变得莫名的脆弱，体力大幅下降，五感也不再像从前那样敏锐。  
想来这种束手束脚的感觉，就是普通人类吗？  
他看着自己的双手。  
不，就算是人类他也不会是普通人类。  
吉尔伽美什低头凑近伊什塔尔，侧身躺在床上和她靠在一起。  
她的身体还是那样冰冷。  
舍马什说过，在日出时她会苏醒。  
马上就要日出了。他的心脏在缓慢地跳动，原本焦躁不安的情绪现在异常平静。  
他原本想直接等到她醒来，无比骄傲地告诉她自己救了她一命，然后就可以真正地放下心来好好抱着她睡一觉。  
但是他实在是太困了，很快就闭上眼睛进入了梦乡。  
他应该是做了一个好梦，梦里伊什塔尔边哭边笑着亲吻了他。  
他有些生气—他最见不得她哭了，更何况她一开口就在不停地道歉。  
"对不起，吉尔伽美什，对不起…"  
反反复复地在他耳边念叨着，像是连带着他的那一份都一并说完了。  
要不是他在梦里没有抬手的气力，他会一把抱住她，堵住她的唇不让她继续下去。  
好好听着，伊什塔尔，如你所见本王仁慈地救了你一命。  
好好膜拜本王的力量，这可不是别的王能轻易做到的事。  
本王可是从神的手中把你夺了回来。  
怎么样？感动得说不出话了吧？  
无妨，本王这点宽恕还是能给你的。尽情地感激涕零吧。  
而且作为交换，以后不许再到处乱跑给本王添乱了。  
不许再那样离开乌鲁克。  
不许…再离开本王身边。  
"嗯。我哪里都不会去了，以后一直一直都跟你在一起，一直。"  
她轻轻地在他耳畔说着。  
这是当然的。  
因为你是本王的女神。

* * *

初升的太阳播撒着淡淡的光芒，晨光微曦里乌鲁克的王静静地枕在女神的腿上，像找到了熟悉而美妙的归宿，在梦境中彻底放松了紧绷的神经。  
而苏醒的女神沐浴在阳光里圣洁得美丽得让人挪不开视线。她轻轻地弯下腰，在王的眉间落下一个极淡的吻。

我回来了，我心爱的乌鲁克。  
我心爱的吉尔伽美什。


	4. 终

*完结撒花～  
*两篇番外预定  
*ooc预警  
*r18预警  
*私设如山  
*片段之间有时间间隔

* * *

（一）  
"…再让他睡会吧，最近都没有好好休息，应该是累坏了。"  
迷迷糊糊间，吉尔伽美什似乎听到耳边传来这样轻柔的说话声，他尝试睁开眼睛。  
"我明白了。确实如此…王最近过得很辛苦呢，我想可能是因为女神大人不在身边的原因。"  
西杜丽的声音传过来。  
"诶？"  
"您一定不知道，王这两天—"  
"咳咳！"吉尔伽美什适时打断了自己的得力神官即将使自己颜面尽失的行为，警告的视线递了过去，下一秒便撑起身子从床上坐起来。  
"醒了吗？"伊什塔尔还维持着屈膝跪坐的姿势，她的脸色红润，终于不再是那样死一般的苍白。  
他在她的唇上落下一吻，像是习惯一样自然。  
"本王才不会像某个笨蛋睡这么久。"吉尔伽美什伸手揽住她，带着淡淡的抱怨说道。  
他能感受到她淡淡的体温和香气—也终于不再是死一般的冰冷。  
"真的没问题吗？就这样直接跑过去工作，身体…受得了吗？"  
伊什塔尔看起来分外紧张，她伸手拽住他，似乎意有所指。  
吉尔伽美什明白了，看来她已经知道了自己的情况。  
没关系—本来也没计划能瞒得住她—但是这件事不能让其他人知道。  
西杜丽的话…至少也不是现在。  
"…行吧，反正你是个工作狂，不累死在王座上你是不会罢休的。"她像是看懂了他的沉默以及递来的目光，似是无可奈何地说道，"看在你是乌鲁克的王的份上，本女神就大发慈悲在边上照看照看你吧。"  
"哈，这算哪门子的照看？你难道不知道你走到哪里，哪里就会有多余的麻烦事要本王处理吗？"他笑着回击，点头示意西杜丽退下之后，边脱下身上的外衫，边自顾自地走到衣帽间里。他说话的声音也变得不太清晰，断断续续地从衣帽间里传来，"看来本王还得教你什么叫照看…"  
"得了吧你！躺在巫女所简陋的休息室里睡觉也就算了，连被子也不记得盖好的人还好意思说？要不是本女神把你抬回寝殿，你现在早就感冒发烧一身毛病了。"  
她嘴上数落着他，心里却感到欢喜—当时她本想放下他就走，却没想到他伸手抱着自己的腰，愣是不让她挣开。  
"别走…"他迷迷糊糊地说着—  
"…过来，伊什塔尔。"  
吉尔伽美什提高了点音量的呼唤让她回了神。  
"怎么了？"她虽然面上有些不快，但还是应声走了过去。  
被眼花缭乱的衣物和饰品填满的衣帽间显得有些狭窄，她看见吉尔伽美什的胸膛和脊背依旧白皙挺拔，上面的红色神纹却已不见踪影，而双肩上出现了紫色的花朵一般的纹路。  
是了，这是她早就偷偷埋藏在心里的秘密，是难以启齿的爱，也是小小的恶作剧：当神力最终消失他陷入困局的时候，就会发现自己到头来还是被身为神的她所救。  
她在他身体里埋下了这颗种子，却从没想过自己有一天可以亲眼看见那朵紫花盛开。  
正如这顽强的花儿在萧瑟的秋冬依旧能凛然绽放在山巅一样，她相信站在人类顶端的他也一样可以振作起来迈开坚定的步伐。  
伊什塔尔的指尖轻轻触碰着那紫色的花纹，她正出神，吉尔伽美什握住了她的手。  
"当时是怎么弄的？…不会很痛之类的吧？"她轻皱着眉，抬头看向他。  
"你这家伙，什么时候开始这么会胡思乱想？本王才没有那么软弱。既然结果已定，就不必打听过程。"他弯起手指敲了敲她的头，随后又笑起来，带着些不怀好意，"你不是要照看本王吗？那就从帮本王更衣开始好了—这可是不可多得的殊荣。"  
"本女神才不要呢。这明明是女仆才干的事情，你休想使唤我，自己收拾去。"伊什塔尔没好气地甩开他的手，转身欲往外走，却被身后的人拽住了腰。  
"说你是笨蛋你还不承认，这种时候都读不懂空气。"他诉说在耳畔的话语听起来耐人寻味，不知是怪罪还是在挽留。伊什塔尔一时竟觉得有些好笑，她之前怎么没见过吉尔伽美什这么好说话的模样？  
心底一暖，她在他怀里转过身去，手臂勾上他的脖颈，直视着那双熟悉而美丽的双眸，轻笑着问："那你中意哪一件衣服呢？吉尔伽美什王？"  
"哼—就这种程度的服务是无法让本王满意的。还是说你也就只能做到这些？"他凑过去亲她，却正巧被她躲了过去。  
玫瑰色的唇瓣泛着细腻水光，在此刻显得越发诱人，他微蹙起眉，看起来有些恼。  
"去床上不行吗？这里也太挤了—"女神像是在撒娇，语调慢悠悠的，又软又甜。  
"真是麻烦的女人。"虽然这招对吉尔伽美什很是受用，但他依旧表现出一副不屑的面孔，不过双手却横抱起伊什塔尔，向门外走去。  
不过是十步左右的距离，两人却花费了将近十分钟。纠缠着从门里出来之后，就已经是站立着的两人便搂抱着在墙角亲吻啃咬了好一段时间，伊什塔尔纤瘦的肩膀从略显宽松的米色亚麻衣裙里漏出来，透着薄薄的粉，整整齐齐的发髻也一丝丝散落在光裸的背上。她似是被吻得有些气竭，伸手象征性地推了推他的胸膛，原本不顾一切地索取的吉尔伽美什姑且停下之后低下了头，她敏感的耳根便感受到了炙热的鼻息，瞬间激得她一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
不仅仅是呼吸是炙热的，他的体温也是炙热的。微微发烫的，裸露的胸膛紧紧地贴在她的胸上，心跳的鼓动是如此的鲜明。  
但是她知道，他还有一个地方火热得更加急不可耐。  
两人又挪动了一小段距离，吉尔伽美什解开了长裙侧边的绑带，双手终于可以肆无忌惮地在她光滑的肌肤上游走，从柔软纤细的腰到挺拔的背，另一只手又从裙底往上探索着她微微汗湿却依旧紧闭着的大腿。  
他猛地伸手把她的双腿拎起来架到腰上，趁她还未反应过来的间隙覆上了她的唇，又是一个绵长的吻。  
"哈…等一下…唔嗯…"她软绵绵地反驳反而让他感到越发口干舌燥，然而此时他却偏偏想起了令他极其不悦的事情。  
这样的声音，这样的姿态，本来除了他之外是没有人可以听和看的。  
—心跳像是停滞了一瞬，隐隐有些发痛。  
虽然他表现得十分不明显，但伊什塔尔还是意识到了他刚刚的迟疑。  
她并没有询问，只是伸腿盘住了他的腰，整个人都紧紧地挂在他身上，额头靠着额头，她呼出的气息有一些打在他的脖子上，些微的痒让他的心思轻松了一些，但一股无名的怒火还是不可抑制地蹭蹭上窜。  
他皱了皱眉，避开了伊什塔尔的索吻。不过脸上的神情比起说是生气，更像是泄了气。  
吉尔伽美什的反常让伊什塔尔不禁感到奇怪，但更多的是担忧："怎么了？身体不舒服吗？"  
没有。  
吉尔伽美什在心里下意识地回答了一句，面上却保持着沉默。  
这样的事情实在是难以启齿，更何况还是在这种场合下，于情于理他都应该先按捺下去，但是又该怎么解释呢？  
烦躁，沮丧，愤恨，突然很多复杂的情绪一涌而上，一向坚强的乌鲁克王心底居然出现了些许名叫委屈的感觉。  
他放下伊什塔尔，转身到床边坐下，想好好平复一下乱糟糟的心情。然而前脚才坐定，后脚她关心的脸庞就映入了视线。  
这下吉尔伽美什完全没有任何冷静的机会。  
"…跟我不能讲的话，我去叫西杜丽吗？"她小心翼翼地低头，认真观察着他的神色。  
"不用，不是什么大事…"  
现在他也没什么心思再去用故作强硬的态度呛她了，只是微低下头用尽量平静的声音说着话，最大限度地维护自己作为乌鲁克王的面子。  
对方真挚的关心让他越发不知道该怎么应对了…  
"吉尔伽美什，你怎么婆婆妈妈的？能不能爽快点？"突然伊什塔尔出声训斥了他一句，红色眼眸里满满的都是嫌弃。  
吉尔伽美什有些没搞清楚状况，他先是一愣，随后从床上猛地站起身，板着脸下意识地反驳回去："可恶，你说什么，伊什塔尔？？？竟敢跟本王这样说话，别太得意忘形了！"  
"那你一脸精神不振的表情是什么意思？本女神可没有招惹你吧？"伊什塔尔双手抱胸，神气十足地逼问着他，炯炯有神的双眼比起嘴上的话更加咄咄逼人。  
"还能有谁？现在整个乌鲁克能让本王喜怒无常的存在除了你这个不让人省心的女神还有谁？"他没好气地哼了一声，突然才后知后觉地意识到伊什塔尔不过是在激他，他一个不小心就落了套。  
"我怎么了？到底是什么事？"  
"笨蛋…！你自己不会用脑子想吗！还要本王来说？"他气急败坏起来。  
该死的，他怎么摊上了这么个没脑子的女人？  
"那个阿拉塔的混账！他干了什么好事你难道已经忘了吗！"咬牙切齿地提示到这个份上，吉尔伽美什不信伊什塔尔真的能缺心眼到这样都想不起来发生了什么。  
难道她是不在意吗？又或者说是处于昏迷根本没有印象？那到头来自己一个人纠结生气到现在又和傻子有什么区别？  
要知道当时他听到阿拉塔的那个混蛋渣滓说的话，气得脑袋都隐隐作痛，他甚至怀疑自己额头的血管是不是都要当场爆裂。他原本思考着要慢慢折磨他，但是当场他就改变了主意：这样的畜生留在世上一秒钟都让他觉得无比的恶心和愤怒；他原本完全不想脏了自己的手，但是当他知道了他的罪行以后，惟有亲手了结他才能消减一丝心头之恨。  
他无法容忍这样的事情发生，他的女人怎么可以让其他男人染指？别说触碰，就连有这样的念想都会被他斩断于冷剑之下。  
况且她不仅仅是他的女人。她是乌鲁克的至宝，是乌鲁克倾尽所有爱意的女神。他怎么能够允许一个肮脏卑鄙的小人来玷污她？  
但是如果这样的事情已经发生，那他也只能无可奈何忍气吞声地接受。这不是她的错，甚至可以说是他的错—他又有什么立场来提起这样的事？  
伊什塔尔定定地看着吉尔伽美什微妙的表情变化，几不可闻地叹了口气，心里却是满满的怜爱。  
真是的，要说笨蛋的话，明明他们两个都是。都那么在意彼此，在意到只要遇到关于对方的事情就会失去所有的方寸和冷静。  
她原以为只有她是这样的，一直孤独地行走在这样的道路上，因为轻易地被他所左右，自己的意识早已摇摆不定。  
但现在她发现了，她不是一个人，原来这个家伙只是不愿承认，他其实也磕磕绊绊，狼狈地陪她一起走着。  
"你是觉得，阿拉塔国王抱了我吗？"她淡淡地说。  
"…本王根本没有在意这种事。"  
哼，看看，到现在了还在逞强。  
"安心吧，这种事情根本没发生过。虽然不知道你听了什么版本，当时我正在对付诅咒女神的精神攻击，于是他就想要趁虚而入来压制我，被我直接一脚踢飞到墙上了。"伊什塔尔伸手抱住吉尔伽美什，不顾他些微的反抗，径直将脑袋亲昵地靠在他的胸膛上，"然后他还晕了一阵呢，后来从地上醒了之后大骂了几句有的没的就离开了。"  
伊什塔尔顿了顿，怀里的男人依旧一言不发。她轻笑了笑，没说什么，只是抱得更紧了些。  
"我可是很强的哦？怎么会让那种男人接近我？就算是诅咒女神的诅咒我在阿拉塔可都是清醒着抵抗的—"她微阂上眼，长长的睫毛铺洒出一片柔和的阴影，"因为我怎么可以放心晕过去呢？我知道你还什么都不知道，乌鲁克的人民也还什么都不知道，然而危险就要来了。我必须要想办法去找你，去帮你。我一直这样想着，想着想着突然束缚就变弱了，然后我就冲了出去…"  
"再然后发生了什么你也知道了。这就是全部了，吉尔伽美什。你担心的那些什么都没有发生。"她一下一下地抚摸着他结实有力的后背，像是在轻柔地安抚着一个受惊的孩子。  
很快她的后背上便传来一个收紧的力道，把她箍在了他温热的怀抱里。  
"…哼。姑且相信你。"他贴在她的耳畔，很轻很轻地哼了一声。  
她又忍不住笑了笑："我说的当然都是真的。因为我—只能是你一个人的。"  
她说完才觉得脸上一阵阵发烫，有些害羞地把脑袋埋得更深了些，然而吉尔伽美什却没给她这个机会。男人的手捧住她小巧的下颌，舌尖温柔而深情地和她交缠在一起。炙热的情欲里突然溢出满满的甜味，漫到心底也透出一丝丝的甜。  
她觉得自己的脸好烫好烫，心跳快得像是初入爱恋的少女，有些僵硬颤抖的身体被他推倒在柔软的床铺上。  
出乎意料地，他的目光可以称得上是她所见过的最温柔的，像是夕阳下的幼发拉底河。那是一道她熟悉得不能再熟悉的景色—红的耀眼的晚霞一点点地染上闪动着波光的湖面，宁静得只听得见水波摇动的声音。  
"你，你那个…工作…"她不知为何莫名地慌张起来，明知道这样一副模样肯定会被吉尔伽美什嘲讽一番，却还是忍不住地羞怯。  
因为这是不一样的，跟以前的任何一次都不一样—心意相通之下的每一次身体接触，心脏的震动都像是要了她的命。  
她看着他的脸，似乎想要从对方的身上找到和自己相同的困扰。  
但是吉尔伽美什只是轻笑着不说话。  
而再次被吻得昏昏沉沉的伊什塔尔遗憾地没注意到，故作冷静的王早就红透了耳朵。  
他有些急切地扯开了她身上剩下的衣物，像是想全身上下都能和她温软的身体相触。  
不顾一切地想要彻底地拥有她，占有她，从灵魂到指尖，让她在嘴里不停地承认她是只属于他的。  
眼前她甜美的嗓音，她娇嫩的乳尖，她昂起的脖颈，和身下那让人欲罢不能的软滑湿润的紧致穴口，都是只有他才能看到的风景，都是只有他才能品尝到的甘甜。  
激烈的抽插很快让女神的双眸蒙上水雾，她纤细的腰扭动着，却始终挣脱不了吉尔伽美什的禁锢。他几乎是强硬地拉开了她的大腿到了一个更大角度，毫不留情地将滚烫坚硬的性器往深处捅去，惹得她不得不娇喘连连。  
"啊…不要…哈…慢一点…哈…"  
她伸手摸了摸他凌乱的金发，亲昵地凑上去吻他，纠缠的舌不依不饶地展开攻势，她头一次败下阵来，只好任由对方舔舐啃咬。身下泛着水光的软肉在这般对待下红肿得可怜，却还是在响亮的水声里颤颤巍巍地讨好那一次次横冲直撞的性器。  
高潮来得快去得也快，敏感的穴肉一阵阵地紧缩，属于他的体液很快就填满了她，她情不自禁地呻吟着，下意识得想要收紧微微颤抖的双腿，不过当然被吉尔伽美什拦住。  
只见他饶有兴致地扫视了一番她差点被玩坏的身体，赤色的双眸又回到了她写满情欲的脸庞。他开口说话，嗓音低哑，带着莫名的诱惑力："全身都是本王的味道，感觉如何，伊什塔尔？"  
她偏过头去，被他捏住下巴转了回来。  
"你的味道，本王还没尝够。"

* * *

到下午即将日落的时候，乌鲁克王才姗姗来迟地进到会议厅里。  
此时安静的会议厅里已经坐满了人，大家都端端正正地坐在座位上，甚至没有一丝一毫的交头接耳。  
很快吉尔伽美什便从所有人面无表情的脸上看到了惊讶的神情。  
紧跟他之后走进会议厅的女神穿戴得十分华丽，头顶和披散下来的黑发上都是精美的银饰，洁白的衣裙后拖着长长的薄纱，简洁的颜色衬的她红色的眼眸越发明亮。  
王十分自然地握住了女神递过来的手，牵着她站在王座前。  
"今天会议开始之前，有一件重要的事情要做。"  
他朗声说道。  
很快会议室里所有的人跟在他们身后，到达了乌鲁克最高的位置—神塔的顶层。  
"那开始吧。"伊什塔尔轻声道，她看见吉尔伽美什点了点头，便向前走过去站立在平台上。  
虽说是在高处，但此刻寂静无风，不过女神的发丝和裙摆却轻轻地飞扬起来。  
这并不是风，也不是气流，只有吉尔伽美什和神官们能够看见，这是神力的波动。  
白金的大皇冠静静地发出淡淡的光芒，于是女神的双眸也像被阳光所点亮，透出美丽的金辉。  
她伸展开双手，像是将面前整个乌鲁克拥入怀里，温柔而慈爱地露出了笑容。  
在这里，重新升起来。  
她闭上双眼。  
一点通透的光芒从她头顶的天空一闪而过，风声突然开始呼啸，伴随着地面剧烈的震颤，远方的树林发出鸟兽的叫声，大家都又惊慌又好奇：似乎什么也没有发生，但是又好像发生了什么。  
庞大的魔力量几乎将神力具现化，沸腾的金色粒子盘旋在伊什塔尔的周围，化作一道细线飞向空中，然后在高空中四散开来，直到乌鲁克的边界，从地面上升起了宛如一张薄纸的金色壁垒，逐渐和天上洒下的金色粒子相融在一起，快速地伸展成光滑的平面。  
所有的不净之物都会在此粉碎，所有的不详之物都会在此湮灭—至此以女神的名义，为乌鲁克挡下一切的灾祸。  
耀眼炫目的光辉神圣而庄严，在神塔顶端看去就像是一道美丽的弧光，他能感觉到，伊什塔尔身为天之女神的气息正源源不断地在流动的空气里扩散，凝结在神力结界里，甚至比往常还要多，看似薄如蝉翼的结界正是因为这澄澈纯净的魔力而坚不可摧。  
而这份毫不吝啬施展而出的魔力，正是伊什塔尔为乌鲁克付出的真心。  
神塔顶端的所有人都由衷地露出了笑脸，虔诚地为女神行礼，赞美诗的诗词一句句不绝于耳，但她却像是根本不在意，闪烁着美丽光辉的双眸平静温柔地看向沉默的那个人，伟大的乌鲁克王。  
"编织结界的虽然是神之力，"她说，"支撑结界的却永远是人之力。当它们交织在一起，乌鲁克就能创造出更好的未来。"  
夕阳的余晖洒在对视的他们身上，暖色调的时光静谧美好地像是一幅画。  
"一定会越来越好的。对吧，吉尔伽美什。"  
他轻笑着闭上了眼，感受着微微的清风像她的双手一样，轻柔地抚摸过他的脸庞。

* * *

（二）  
"伊什塔尔，你能不能注意一点形象？"  
"嗯？"躺在躺椅上认真练习着刺绣的女神大人连头都没抬，随意敷衍了一句。  
"本王现在都能看见你的裙底。"吉尔伽美什斜着眼，撑着头坐在桌前，恨铁不成钢地看着眼前似乎忙碌不已的伊什塔尔。  
"看见就看见了，说得好像你没看过似的。"她不以为然地调笑了一句，却还是坐直了身子，原本裸露在外的细腿很快便被光滑柔软的绸缎面料的裙子遮住，"而且又没有别人—啊，我明白了。某些人是怕看久了把持不住，耽误了工作。"  
说完她还一脸狡黠地看着吉尔伽美什。  
"尽管过你的嘴瘾吧—想让本王无法忍耐到放弃工作，你这笨蛋至少还得修炼个八百年。"  
他哼笑了一声，似乎不屑地回击了一句，伸手将刚刚处理完的泥板放到了一边。  
"八百年？那怕是你都变成灰了吧？我就算修炼完了你也没法验收成果，就会在那里虚张声势。"她低头仔细检查了一下之后，才伸手拿过剪刀，把刚刚收好的线头处理干净，随后雀跃地举着那块布笑了起来，炫耀一般地跑到吉尔伽美什边上，"哈哈！我完成啦！！你看你看！！"  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，看了眼平滑工整的针脚心下不禁有些惊讶，但是看了看对方一脸期待的表情，心里又冒出了想要捉弄她的想法。于是他维持了一脸平静的状态："哦，对于你这个笨蛋来说算是不错了，不过跟精致比起来还差得远呢。"  
果然，不咸不淡的评价让她看起来有点气馁，好看的小脸气鼓鼓了一下。她撇撇嘴："是吗—"  
白嫩的手指轻轻地抚摸过刺绣的图案，她似乎是在思考着什么，吉尔伽美什眼尖地发现了她手上细小的伤口。  
"把手伸过来。"他突然有点生气。  
"？干嘛？怎么了？"她把手伸到他面前。  
"不是这只。"  
"哪一只又有什么区别…！有什么事你就直说—喂！"  
没想到吉尔伽美什径直拽住了她的手臂，她一个没注意突然被他拉过去，差点直接跌在他身上。  
伊什塔尔有些心虚地看着对方皱着眉，分外认真地审视着她指尖之前刺绣时疏忽留下的伤痕伤痕，虽然并不起眼，但是凑近了看却显得格外引人注目，错落在靠近指关节的位置。  
"你是笨蛋吗？"  
想要训斥她的话似乎有点太多了，他都不知道该说哪一句了。  
"明明是个会操纵魔力的女神，非得用这种没有效率的方式做这种无聊的事情，不仅如此居然还能受伤。"  
"本王还能指望你什么？"他没好气地抬手敲了敲她的脑袋。  
"哎呀—"她哼哼唧唧地在一边不说话了。  
"有时间就别整那些有的没的，你上次那个疫情的问题不是去探查过了吗？还没跟本王报告呢。"他放开她的手，转头又开始看起了泥板。  
"并不是什么严重的问题啦，我已经去亲自检查过了。剩下的留给巫女所的人处理就行了。"她没去再打扰他，坐回到躺椅上，继续低头研究着刚刚完成的刺绣，看起来似乎还是心有不甘。  
吉尔伽美什不禁在心里暗笑。如果只是想要被夸赞，她只要把刺绣往巫女所的那群神官面前一放就可以了，无数的赞美铺天盖地，足以把她淹没。不过是没有收到他的夸奖，就一副像是受了什么天大的委屈似的。  
他望着她的赤色双眸里含着温润的暖光，吐露出的话语却显然是十足的调侃："差不多就得了，不过是一件刺绣—"  
"你这个大男人根本不懂！真是的。"伊什塔尔似是有些气恼，她瞪了他一眼，还做了个鬼脸，转身放下刺绣就跑进了卧房。  
"干嘛去？"他忍不住出声问。  
"洗澡！"她抱着衣裳的身影从门口一闪而过。  
麻烦的女人。绝对是自己太纵容她，才让她敢成天对自己一副不耐烦的样子。

* * *

完成工作的乌鲁克王推开了浴室的门。  
氤氲的热气很快就打湿了吉尔伽美什的衣服和裸露在外的肌肤，他的金发上似乎也染了一层柔光，软软地铺散在额头上。他下意识地抬手撩开些许刘海，眼前女神的背影似乎还看不清晰，她披散开的长发飘浮在清澈透亮的水面上，浸了精油的花瓣随着小小的水波轻微颤动着。  
伊什塔尔早就听见了他的脚步声。她悄悄地转过头，却只看得清他骨节分明的双足站定在池边。不过她知道，此时他的指尖会覆上后颈，取下项链和金饰，又依次取下晃动的耳环和手饰，然后再拎着光滑的衣领慢慢地脱下外套，劲瘦有力的身躯上，白皙健康的皮肤包裹着薄薄的一层肌肉，流畅的线条从窄窄的腰间伸展至布料之下。他最后会伸手抽开锁紧的腰带，然后宽松的长裤便会顺着他性感紧实的胯滑下去，落在所有层层叠叠堆积在他赤裸脚边的衣物上。  
"不是说不会放下工作吗？"她感受到身后颤动的水花，喉咙里像是被热气灼到，低低地喘息起来。  
"哼，本王何时做不到自己说过的事，还要你提醒了—"他慢悠悠地把她鬓边的头发别在脑后，明明两人之间还有一段距离，她却被他若有似无的呼吸弄得浑身发热。  
她依旧背对着他，目不转睛地看着飘窗外深沉夜空上的繁星点点，粉嫩的脸颊因为热气染着朦胧的水光，看起来就像是鲜润的蜜桃，而那双美丽的眼眸则如同水中的玛瑙，清透无瑕。美之女神绝非浪得虚名—一颦一笑间她早已蛊惑人心，哪怕只是一个背影都能勾得人魂牵梦绕。  
圣婚之后，乌鲁克王在情事上似乎一直都保持着足够的耐心和耐力。嘴上说着等不了了，却从来没有在行动上催促过什么，时机成熟的时候他总会适时地发出邀请。  
彼时他在背后拥住她，温软的唇若即若离地贴着她曲线优美的脖颈，吻过肩膀，直到微微露出水面的，漂亮的蝴蝶骨。她身上散发着动人的芬芳，她自身似乎浑然不觉—那天生的权能原本在半神的他面前不足为道，但此时他却是个人类。  
简直是难以抗拒的诱惑。  
但是他不会这么容易为她倾倒。他早就说过，就算完全地成为人类，他也不会沦为泛泛之辈。  
清澈的水里她的皮肤上浮着的小小气泡被他的双手拂去，修长的手指还不动声色地往她腰腹下方的更深处摸索。伊什塔尔不禁轻颤了一下，抬手把他隔开，却直接被拽住手臂翻了个面，和他调笑的目光直直对上。  
"你这家伙，嘴上不说话，身体倒挺诚实？"他有些强硬地制住她反抗的双手，轻咬她柔软的嘴唇，坏笑着看她气急败坏地抬脚踹他，却因为是在水里动作变得十分迟缓，反而让那娇嫩细腻的下身正巧显露出来。  
"你哪里看到我身体诚实了？我这不是在把你踹走吗？"她微皱起眉头嗔怪道。  
他松开对她的钳制，转而把双手滑上她漂浮在水中的大腿："这个邀请算是马马虎虎吧—虽然对于你这个女神来说技巧过于拙劣，但是本王接受了。"  
"哼，本女神还在生气哦。你要是不把我哄高兴了，可是讨不到一丝甜头的。"她学着他的模样，挑衅般笑着挑了挑眉。  
"无聊的小事—对王的疏忽应该学会宽容，伊什塔尔。"吉尔伽美什的气息吐在她的面上，他低头亲吻她，唇舌纠缠间也不忘把她的身躯抚摸了个遍。  
她本就不可挑剔的肉体此刻在水中更带了一层柔滑光泽，天之女神此刻看起来又像是水中的精灵。湿透的长发贴合在胸前，些微的遮掩显得别样性感。  
他情不自禁地又凑过去吻她的双乳，挺立的乳尖粉嫩莹润，被他暗红色的舌包裹着，极尽欲望地舔舐。她轻哼几声，讨好地把腿架在他的腰上，紧紧地贴上他逐渐升温的躯体。  
"真不像话，吉尔伽美什。这么快就硬了？"她笑着伸手逗弄着那挺翘的器官。  
他耳根有些泛红，但却淡然自若地牵住她纤白的手握住自己胀得发烫的性器，笑得别有深意，仿佛并没有把她说的话当回事。  
炙热的吻落在她的眉睫，她的眼。  
轻柔的爱抚和套弄似乎已不足以缓解汹涌而起的欲望，被浴池里温暖的水包裹着有一种别样的舒适，但那胀红的器官还是按捺不住对上了那紧致湿热的穴口。  
有了水的润滑它还算轻松地滑了进去，发出轻微的咕啾一声。  
"唔…"伊什塔尔下意识地轻颤，她伸手勾住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，热烈地吻着他的唇。  
在凉薄朦胧的月色里，他们忘情地为彼此坠入情海，又纠缠来回了千百度，才恋恋不舍地从高潮的浪尖跌回温热的水底。浑身都是对方身上的气息，反而感到安心而甜蜜。

* * *

伊什塔尔躺在软软的枕头上打了个哈欠，双眸里带着些许泪光，她看着身边还在看书的吉尔伽美什："睡不睡呀？我困了…"  
"你先睡。本王再看一会儿。"  
"嗯…晚安…"她嘟囔了一句，便闭上眼像是已经睡着了。  
吉尔伽美什伸手摸了摸她的头顶。她长长的睫毛在白皙的脸蛋上洒下细碎的阴影，身上的睡衣很宽松，侧躺着的姿势让领口大开，裸露的肌肤上一个接一个的吻痕都是他的杰作。然而此时她看上去却是那样纯净而美好，和刚刚在浴池里完全是两个样了。  
他把书放到一边，熄了蜡烛，伸手环住她，躺进了暖烘烘的被子里，又抬手将被子盖过她的肩，这才闭上了眼睛，满意地睡了。

"西杜丽，那个笨蛋最近一直在捣鼓那个刺绣，是怎么回事？"王站在小阳台上，注视着女神在底下的花园里十分积极地跟西杜丽的小助理学着新的刺绣纹样。  
"王原来不知道吗…？"西杜丽看起来十分惊讶。  
"本王应该知道吗？"他狐疑地问道，面上隐隐露出不快。  
"这是乌鲁克的新婚习俗。结婚满一年的纪念日妻子要送给丈夫一件亲手刺绣的衣物，以表爱意，而且丈夫穿上了它就说明决定了和对方共度此生。"  
西杜丽不禁笑了起来。她顺着王的目光看向花园里的伊什塔尔，看她兴奋的目光里透着温情，一副自信满满踌躇满志的模样，真是不逊色于任何一个新婚妻子。  
"哼，果然就会整些无聊的东西。"吉尔伽美什轻笑了一声。他撑着头倚在栏杆上，那双看遍世间繁华的双眼里却只映出了她一人的身影，而她明媚动人的笑直直地落到他的心上。

* * *

（三）  
又一年的丰收祭典马上就要到了。  
吉尔伽美什早早就准备好了预备的方案，比起去年省了大概三分之一的开销，他似乎很是得意，忙碌了一整个白天把所有的事情处理得差不多了之后，便一脸神气地到房间里找伊什塔尔，明里暗里地说要和她一起出门去。  
"不行！太危险了！我一个人去就够了！"伊什塔尔收拾着马安娜，她当然知道吉尔伽美什是想跟她一起去狩猎，但是他现在可是个十足的人类，万一出了什么事整个乌鲁克怕不是都要陷入混乱。  
"为什么不行？而且你的否认对本王无效。本王已经决定了，这只是在通知你。"他心情不错，换了身简洁利落的行头便昂首挺胸往大殿外走去。  
"真是的…喂等等我呀！你难道打算自己走着去？"她没好气地坐上天舟，赶紧跟上他的步伐。  
算了算了，反正肯定是说服不了他的了，那只能好好注意点了。  
伊什塔尔还在心里不由得紧张自己该怎么做，然而等到了外面她才发现她根本担心多余了。  
吉尔伽美什对于乌鲁克四周的地理位置和生态情况简直比她还熟悉，而且他完全没乱来，规规矩矩地坐在维摩那上指挥来指挥去—虽然一直在指挥她让她还是有些不爽，但是比起让他跟自己同样进入危险的状态，她宁愿忍受一下。  
"你真的没问题吗？驾驶维摩那也要耗费很多魔力的吧？"轻松收工之后，回家的路上伊什塔尔看着一脸悠闲的吉尔伽美什，还是忍不住问道。  
他看了她一眼，赤色的双眸眯缝了一下，带着微妙的笑意。按照他一直以来的脾气，他应该吹胡子瞪眼地说什么"你居然质疑王的能力"之类的话。但是此刻他只是这样微微笑着，像是在享受着阳光的猫咪，有点懒洋洋地说："这种小事无需多余的担心，本王自有分寸。"  
"行吧…啊！对了吉尔伽美什！"伊什塔尔突然双眼发光。  
"什么？"  
"今年的丰收祭典你是不是应该给本女神两份礼物！把去年那份补上才对！"她幸灾乐祸地笑起来，坐着天舟在空中转了个圈，柔顺的长发打着旋飞到了吉尔伽美什的脸上，他皱着眉伸手拂开，"去年那个也太不像话了！反正今年你必须得再给我准备一份才行！要不然—"  
"要不然—？"他好整以暇地接过话茬，看起来不为所动。  
"要不然！我就！"伊什塔尔看气势没压过他，顿时有点不忿，但是一时还没想好该放什么狠话的她下意识地停顿了一下，脑海里冒出了几个字，她脱口而出，"我就！强上你！"  
空气静默了一瞬。  
吉尔伽美什看起来好像非常震惊，他蛇瞳中那尖细的瞳孔都瞪大了，随后他噗地一声开始大笑起来："哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈—"  
"…哪里有那么好笑啦！！！"伊什塔尔也不禁涨红了脸，气急败坏地在空中胡乱蹬腿，"我，我开玩笑的！！你给我等着吉尔伽美什！反正没有拿出让我满意的礼物我绝对不放过你！哼！"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真是成功把本王娱乐了，伊什塔尔—"他坐在维摩那的王座上，看着伊什塔尔，手背掩住大笑的嘴像是在维持王基本的颜面，然而他笑得连肩膀都颤抖得停不下来，金色的铠甲也相互碰撞着发出清脆的响声。  
"哎呀你烦死人了！！"她气得不行，板着小脸开着马安娜就往回走。  
吉尔伽美什却也不急不恼，跟在她后面边大笑边说："沉迷于本王的玉体是情理之中的事，不必觉得羞耻，这种事本王已经习惯了，这点度量也还是有的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
"吵死了你！"

* * *

憋着一股气的伊什塔尔直到第二天祭典当天早上还是一副不想搭理吉尔伽美什的样子。  
而他倒也并不在意，轻笑着走到衣帽间里去。  
他当然知道她不过是耍小孩子脾气，那模样分明就是在等他忍不住去跟她打招呼，他才不会去呢。  
看她还能憋多久—  
余光里女神怨气满满委屈巴巴地盯着他，却又不能闹出太大的动静，因为女仆正在给她穿戴衣物和佩戴首饰。  
哼。真是蠢死了。他忍不住笑出声来。  
"都过了一个晚上了，还在气什么？"走到神塔上之后发现对方还是一声不吭的乌鲁克王只好无可奈何地出声问她。  
"气你是个大笨蛋！"她偏过头去。  
"你再任性下去就要影响到祭典了，赶紧给本王收起你的小孩子性子。"他伸手敲了敲她的头，似是怪罪道，"别胡闹添乱。"  
"哪里添乱了嘛…"她不服气地嘀嘀咕咕着，但心里却莫名不安起来。  
她又太任性了吗？  
"笨蛋，本王是让你打起精神来。今天你是主角，这样像什么样子？"吉尔伽美什凑近过去，"本王早就说过，你那些任性对于王的胸襟来说没有什么是不可容忍的，不过如此而已，明白吗？"  
她愣了愣，转过头去看他。  
那熟悉的目光里，温和中透露出一丝他一直以来的戏谑。  
原来，这句话是这个意思吗…  
伊什塔尔脸红起来。  
她看着神塔下沸腾起来的乌鲁克民众，不由得想起了上一次的丰收祭典。然而那时的喜悦和现在的比起来，好像又不太一样了。但是乌鲁克还是那个乌鲁克，吉尔伽美什也似乎还是那个吉尔伽美什。她似乎还是那个她。  
其实她并不需要别的什么，只是这样她就能满足了—乌鲁克平安无事，他也平安无事。  
她甚至都不曾想过把自己放在他身边，她一直以为她只要远远看着就够了，可还是口是心非地期待着他能接受自己的那一天。  
不过当所有的不安都消散之后，她无法忍住不去贪心，不去索取。  
但是他说了，这些他都能给，他都能做到，如果是为了她的话，他不是不可以。  
真好啊，这样的日子—真是太好了。  
"那个是…"她看着仆人们从王宫里抬出来的一个雕刻精美的花盆，"那个是你送我的礼物吗？"  
"本王怎么可能会送这种平平无奇的礼物？这样的花盆你自己神殿里都有十几个了。"他听起来有些不满，但面上却带着莫名的骄傲，笑着说，"礼物是装在里面的东西，那个才是值得珍惜的无价之宝啊。"  
"是什么？"她好奇不已。  
"一会儿自己去看了不就知道了。"吉尔伽美什卖着关子，"现在先把祭典的仪式完成。"  
无价之宝到底会是什么呢…她心里莫名的激动，却也升起一丝疑惑。脑子里不停地思索着的伊什塔尔根本没有在听吉尔伽美什此刻站在广场的石台上说了些什么。  
她看着他拿过随从递来的灿灿金刀，一道弧线闪过，他动作利落而优美地砍下了祭品的头，鲜血封在红色的骨肉里，没有溅出来分毫。  
围观的人们突然爆发出来的欢呼惊得她回过神，大家纷纷跑来向她行礼，向她递来一个个精美的花环，以及一束束鲜花，铺天盖地的甜美花香将她包裹着，温暖而沁人心脾。  
她微微一笑，一抬头，便对上了吉尔伽美什的双眼。  
"谢谢，我很开心。"  
她开口说着，像是对所有人，又像是只对一个人。  
两人穿过雀跃舞蹈的人群，来到王宫的花园，她迫不及待地凑到那个花盆边上。  
指尖刚触碰到那土壤上冒出的嫩芽，她惊讶得瞪大双眼，身体僵硬地愣在原地。  
"这是…"  
眼泪无声无息地漫了上来。眼前似乎飞速划过记忆的碎片。  
"这是…"她颤抖着声音，只能说出这半句话来。  
"笨蛋。哭什么。"吉尔伽美什叹了口气，朦胧的视线里她看见他微蹙起眉，用手指擦去她的眼泪，"要是知道你会哭成这样，本王就送你别的了。"  
她立马摇摇头，却还是呜咽着说不出话，只是目不转睛地看着他，那张意气风发的英俊脸庞，和记忆中略显稚气的少年重合在一起，露出温柔的神色。  
她一直不愿舍弃的那些记忆，她以为他从来没有在意过。  
但是他分明记得，也放在了心上。  
生出嫩芽的这颗种子，正是来自遥远平原上的那一株记忆里的杉木。  
他们曾在那相遇，曾在那谈天说地，曾看着它茁壮成长。  
他保护着它不受怪物的侵害，就像他保护她那样。  
最后它长成了参天大树，于是她也拥有了在乌鲁克的神殿—那是他送她的最初的一份礼物，后来她一度以为这也是最后一份礼物。  
但这一切现在看来才不过是故事的开始。  
一切未来都像这棵树苗一样，不谙世事却又无惧无畏地生长着；就像坚定又脆弱的人类一样，奋斗着活出生命灿烂的光华。  
真美啊。这个世界。她很喜欢。  
这份礼物，她也真的真的很喜欢。  
"…对于你来说，这个种子是无价之宝吗？"她突然破涕为笑。  
"当然，而且你也是啊，伊什塔尔。"乌鲁克王将女神抱在怀里。

* * *

"你问本王还有一份礼物是什么？"吉尔伽美什看着伊什塔尔无比期待的神情，哼笑一声，"礼物当然只有一份啊，要不然怎么让你实现自己说过的话。"  
"什么？我说过什么？啊，难道？你是说那个？？"伊什塔尔恍然大悟，忍不住激动地从座椅上跳起来。  
"真是蠢得不可救药了，发生在昨天的事情都能忘。"  
"你搞什么！你是说就是为了让我强上你，你才这样做的吗？！"伊什塔尔难以置信地看着他平静的脸，反而自己羞得面红耳赤。  
"本王很好奇—你要怎么做而已。"吉尔伽美什露出意味深长的笑。  
"你这个变态，吉尔伽美什！变态！我再也不想理你了！"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
"笑什么！！我真的不理你了！今天去神殿睡！！"  
"想得美。哪儿也别想去。"  
"放开本女神！！"

* * *

（四）  
西杜丽正站在一处宫殿的门口静候。  
正巧，她从前的小助理跟着女神大人从路的尽头走了过来。  
说起来她入职已经过了五年了，现在已经是和她一样，肩负重任的贴身神官。原本只是一个不懂事的小丫头，现在却已经嫁为人妻，年初还生了孩子。  
时间过的真快啊—  
想当初巫女所禁婚的律令还挂在墙上当作历代的标准，在乌鲁克重建之后便被王废弃了。  
即使是为神献身服务于神的巫女们，也应该有拥有爱情和人生的自由。  
王是这样说的。  
她下意识地看了看神官身边的女神。  
伊什塔尔依旧是那副年轻的模样，天气炎热，她漆黑的长发挽了起来，配上浅色的饰品后多了一股成熟的气质，越发像是一个美丽温婉的王妃。她此时看起来有些紧张地抱着一个一岁多大的男孩，边调整着姿势，边跟身边的神官问些什么。  
王从殿里出来的时候，也恰好看到这幅情景。  
吉尔伽美什瘦了一些，许是长久未曾战斗，原本健硕的肌肉变得柔软白皙，四肢骨节分明，纤瘦漂亮，比起从前，又是另外一种的美。  
"王，中午好。"  
神官鞠躬行礼。  
"嗯。"乌鲁克王淡淡地应道，转头看向神采奕奕的伊什塔尔，"来得正好，一起去宴会厅吧。"  
"啊，等一下嘛。我还没跟小达西玩够呢！"她嘟囔着，微皱起细眉，轻声地抱怨再加上恳求的眼神，西杜丽知道，王是没法拒绝的。  
"哼，你都几岁了？还跟一个孩童一起玩得这么开心？"他像是有些无奈，不过看着她怀里那个叫达西的小男孩时，眼神里居然带了些微妙的敌意，"吃完饭再去玩不是一样吗？本王一会儿还要处理工作，你有的是时间。"  
"整天都是工作工作的—无聊死了。"伊什塔尔小心翼翼把怀里咿咿呀呀的小孩送回到神官手里，"你去忙工作的话，她也要去忙了，小达西就要送回家了，我哪里还有时间跟他玩。"  
神官抱着孩子告退，剩下三人朝着宴会厅走去。  
"喜欢小孩的话去孤儿院不就好了？"吉尔伽美什问，"没必要缠着你的神官。"  
"才不好呢！我好不容易跟小达西熟悉了的！最开始的时候我一抱他他就哭呢…"她如数家珍一般滔滔不绝，双眼发亮，笑容灿烂，"现在他不仅不会哭，有时候还会主动凑过来要抱抱呢！啊—真是太可爱了！"  
"是吗—"吉尔伽美什眯缝起眼，脸上居然是一个大写的不悦。  
该说王也是个小孩子吗？居然跟一个小孩子置气，只因对方分走了些许女神的宠爱。  
"只有自己生下来的小孩子才会无论何时都跟你亲近吧？"吉尔伽美什突然脱口而出，然而话音刚落，三人皆是一愣。  
"谁，谁要跟你生孩子了！"伊什塔尔率先反应过来，不过似乎她直接理解到了另外一层意味上，满脸通红地别过头去。  
"…切…"能言善辩的王难得被对方回应噎得一时语塞，不过他很快反应过来，补上一句，"不过你还想怎么样？你也只能给本王生孩子。"  
女神没说话，羞愤地越走越快。  
吉尔伽美什也快步赶了上去。相处了这么久他早就知道伊什塔尔的脾气，如果不当场把话说清楚这个笨蛋绝对会自己胡思乱想的。  
如今他早已能熟练运用千里眼，看透世界的终结不过瞬息之间，面对伊什塔尔这种小心思完全不在话下。此刻她脑海里不过就是些无聊的疑惑和不安—要不是这些都是出现在她的脑海里，他才懒得管。  
伊什塔尔裙摆翩飞，一路径直穿过花园和长廊，那急匆匆的脚步让四周的人都面面相觑。  
真是的！哪有他那样讲话的！虽然话说回来确实是这样，如果她能生育的话…  
手贴上了自己平坦的小腹，微微叹了口气。  
可惜身为天之女神，她并没有生育的权能。作为丰收和性爱的象征，她不过是空有相应的知识和器官，而这一切也是现世所需要的"配件"罢了，并没有具备功能。  
…如果她是个人类，按照他们之前亲密的次数，现在自己的孩子估计比达西都要大了吧？  
她不由自主地开始想象自己做母亲会是什么样子，吉尔伽美什做父亲又是什么样子。  
一个稚嫩，纯真，又美好的生命，对自己满是信任和依赖，可爱的嗓音奶声奶气叫"妈妈"，"爸爸"的场景，她一定会激动得热泪盈眶吧—  
吉尔伽美什又会是什么反应呢？  
还没想出个所以然来，手臂上就被人拉住了，她被迫停下了脚步。  
抬头看去，他果然一脸戏谑笑意，揶揄道："明明都是老夫老妻了，怎么还会害羞得不知所措？"  
不得不承认，"老夫老妻"这个词从吉尔伽美什嘴里说出来真的很奇怪。  
伊什塔尔不禁一愣，然而她突然意识到他可能是在开玩笑说他们的年龄而已，便哼了一声不屑地说："谁害羞了？这种事情有什么好害羞的！我不过是担心—"  
她顿了顿："担心拖了你的后腿。"  
"为什么这么说？"  
"这不是很明显吗？我不可能给你生孩子，但是，王室是需要继承人的吧？你总不可能去领养一个—不，我不是介意你跟别的女人生孩子什么的—话说回来这样就解决了呢，所以没什么事！我没事啦…"她乱七八糟地说了一堆，说到最后过于尴尬，只好收了声低下了头，默默地等着吉尔伽美什的批评。  
"你这家伙，真的不介意吗？本王去抱别的女人什么的—"他赤色的双眸紧紧地盯着她，若有所思的目光似乎已经洞悉一切，"真的不介意吗？"  
"我…"伊什塔尔陷入了短暂的沉默。  
"怎么可能不在意啊…"她懊恼地轻声嘟囔着。  
"那就说响一点，笨蛋。畏畏缩缩的干什么？"他呵斥了一句，伸手把她拉进怀里。柔软的衣物上散发着好闻的香味，让她原本低沉的心情似乎好受了些。  
他的声音在耳畔响起："这个世界上无论如何都不会有完美之物存在的。正因如此，这个世界美丽的事物才会与众不同，每个生命才会有不一样的经历。如果仅仅是因为这样细小的瑕疵而感到苦恼，那岂不是愚蠢至极？"  
"你所不能做到的事，本王不在意，你明白吗？"他的手轻柔地抚摸她的头顶。  
"嗯…明白了…"她紧紧地把头埋在他的怀里。  
心里又温暖又酸涩的感觉让她忍不住又要落下泪来。  
"你不会又哭了吧？"  
"才没有呢！"盛满泪水的眼眸望过来，湿润的睫毛软软地搭在眼下，完全没有任何的说服力。  
"…这是喜悦的泪水！"她看着对方皱起眉头的样子，赶紧抱住他解释道。  
"笨蛋。"他低下头吻住她的唇，柔软的金发拂过她的额头，有些痒痒的。  
"赶紧去吃饭吧。"  
"今天有准备甜点吗？"  
"没有。"  
"什么？为什么！"  
"没有为什么—哼，就算这样看着本王也没有。"  
"吉尔伽美什你以为本女神是好欺负的吗！"

* * *

（五）  
乌鲁克的风一直带着平原上花草的清香，徐徐晚风吹过窗口的风铃，叮叮当当的响声在寂静的夜晚里分外清脆。  
"这里吗？"伊什塔尔问道，"这里也酸吗？"  
"嗯，脖子下面一点也是。"吉尔伽美什微侧了侧头，"再用力一点。"  
她纤细的手指在乌鲁克王的肩膀和脖颈处不紧不慢地揉捏按摩，很快僵硬的肌肉便放松下来。  
"真是奢侈啊吉尔伽美什，居然让女神来给你按摩。"她笑嘻嘻地凑到他头顶，忽然带着笑意的脸又露出一分感慨，"果然是老年人呢，都有白头发了—"  
"是吗—拔下来给本王看看。"乌鲁克王似乎非常平静。  
他原本是力拔山河的最强之人，年老体弱的烦恼想必不可能出现在他身上。然而此时此刻，身为人类的他却不得不异常清晰地感受着岁月无情，慢慢地夺走一切鲜活，慢慢地看着自己一点点走向死亡。  
她有时觉得这一切过于残忍了。但是她不会在他面前提起这样的事，她知道他的眼界是不一样的，如果提起也不过是徒增她自己的伤感，如果被他意识到了，反而会让他担心起来。  
她按他说的把那根头发递到了他面前。  
吉尔伽美什接过来，就着烛光观察着，发根处沉着偏深色的金，到了三分之一处便成了浅淡的金，而后是透明一般的白，微弱地反光。  
"反正也就一根罢了。不必在意。"吉尔伽美什似乎是感受到了她的目光。  
"一根也说明了你已经在变老了…"她摸了摸那美丽蓬松的金发，叹息道。  
"伊什塔尔。"她还放在他肩膀上的手被他握住。  
"嗯？"她凑过去。  
"你应该记得吧？本王曾经让你以女神的尊严发誓的赌约。"两双美丽而透亮的赤眸对视着。  
"记得。怎么了？"  
"条件本王决定好了。"他的嘴角微微带上一抹笑。  
"是什么？"  
"无论发生了什么事，你都要继续守护乌鲁克。就算是没有人知道，就算是与见所未见的存在为敌，就算—"他顿了顿，投来的目光明明是看着她，却又像是透过她看到了很遥远的地方，"就算，本王也已经不在人世。"  
"当时你输给了本王，所以这件事已经由不得你了。这是你必须做到的。"他握紧她微凉的指尖，"听到了吗？"  
"我知道了。"她心头一酸，却又深呼吸了一下，似是想让气氛变得轻松些，"不用你说我都知道，我可是乌鲁克的女神，别太小看我了。"  
她从来都不敢去想象没有吉尔伽美什的未来，没有吉尔伽美什的乌鲁克。她经历过六十年，她不想再经历一遍，甚至是比这更长的日子。  
但是她知道，她已经不能再逃避了—他给予了她最后的港湾，即使他不在了，她也有和他如此之多的回忆珍藏在心。那些笑，那些泪，都是鲜活而又美好的时光。  
这样她便再也不怕了。  
虽然她一点也不想让他离开，但是这会是必然的，因为是他选择的。  
既然如此，她就会像一直以来的那样，尊重他的选择。  
是的，未来终究会来到。  
如果惧怕未知已是不可避免，那便坚定信念，一直朝前看吧—  
那更远的未来，更远的远方，散发出的光明一定更耀眼。  
是这样吧？吉尔伽美什。  
"本王还以为你会哭呢。"他摸了摸她的脸颊。  
"才不会，本女神可是很坚强的。"  
她笑着亲吻着他，就像窗外那月光亲吻着花。

终。

* * *

作者后记：  
完结之后感触还是蛮多的，首先对于某些地方的失误 ooc以及剧情的冗长和无脑道个歉了！我会努力改进的哈哈哈哈！希望能越写越好！  
然后再谈谈一开始的想法吧。实际上我吃这对cp是从看完七章之后开始的。当时有一段他们的互动就让我印象一直很深刻。我能感觉到伊什塔尔已经感觉到接下来会发生什么，但是她并没有拒绝贤王的请求，也并没有多说什么，她只是很委婉地，应该是带着她个人色彩地，提醒咕哒看着他，别让他做傻事。然后贤王也非常傲娇地回应了她的关心。后来伊什塔尔就说了一句"结果到最后还是没有被放在眼里吗"大概是这样的话。  
我觉得这句话信息量真的很大。  
我的理解有两重：一重很简单，也没有什么cp倾向，就是贤王把她当小孩看，然后觉得她这个女神也没什么大不了的，因为她不懂事，也不够强，战场上不够无情，不够成熟，不够可以让他放在眼里。如果她不是女神，贤王果断会称呼她为杂修这样的。  
二重就比较有滤镜，我觉得有可能是贤王从来没有把对方对自己的感情当一回事，他不是不屑一顾，就是装作不知道。因为他不喜欢她，原因大家也知道。所以为了明显地表现出对她在某种程度上的忽视和冷漠—他不把她放在眼里。  
两者结合的话就是这篇文章想要达到的效果：如果可以的话，能不能让贤王把伊什塔尔放在眼里一回呢？  
其实单从史诗来讲，真的很难，他们就只有两次互动，全是站在对立面。但是远古神话大家都懂，版本不一，bug超多，所以神话体系里他们看起来根本不是这么回事。如果把两个体系放在一起的话，两个人之间的故事就会变得更加复杂，可能性也会变多，所以我就打算写了。  
我觉得这对cp的魅力在于他们是有很深的矛盾的，这也是为什么我写的是贤王而不是a闪的原因，我觉得恩奇都之死是个没有办法跨越的鸿沟，所以我在文章里也加重描写了。但是对于贤王来说，恩奇都代表的是过去，是身为个人的自由，如果他想要静下心来做一个好国王，过去需要埋葬，自由需要牺牲。  
于是这就是王的牺牲。圣婚也是王所认为的牺牲。他的改变也是他的牺牲。  
他甚至有些沉浸在为国家牺牲自己这样的事情上。  
所以伊什塔尔，作为一个同样追求自身的价值，以及在意贤王的人，是强烈反对他这样的行为的，所以女神拒绝他的求婚反而是出于爱了。  
然后就是两个人的争吵和暂时的和平相处，这些也不多赘述。  
其次的魅力也是一定的虐点是两个人都是死傲娇，谁先承认动真情谁认输的感觉。  
圣婚那段他们互相点出了对方的缺点，贤王认为他是对的，女神认为至少现在看来他确实是对的，所以她不声不响，按照他说的做—为什么呢？因为爱。  
但是这些被爱这一个字所包含的隐忍和选择是很容易被忽视的，尤其是习惯了看见顺从和胜利的贤王。  
他看不见女神暗地里的一些牺牲，虽然确实是很小的牺牲，但是对于她来说却是不假思索的，自然而然的。她从一开始就在付出爱，牺牲真心。  
直到后来牺牲生命。  
怎么会犹豫呢？当你最爱的，最珍视的人遇到了危险，再自我，再不懂事的人也会不顾一切去拯救对方的。这是必然的，爱的结果呀。  
他选择忽视，选择不屑一顾，可这份爱依然存在，这场交易是不公平的—因为它建立在女神对他的爱上。  
这是他欠她的。  
于是他决定给予他所能给予的最多的爱来回报她。  
其实付出爱，并没有必要忌惮和深思熟虑；他以为他给不了，他做不到，他无法回应，但是如果放松下来，相信彼此的话，如果可以的话，他们之间也会有爱出现。  
毕竟爱比恨更不讲道理呀。  
谢谢支持这篇文章喜欢这篇文喜欢我的各位小天使！比心！


	5. 番外-不过是矜持在作祟

*《如果可以的话》番外  
*剧情中的一辆车："自从在议会厅的那一次之后…"这个就是议会厅的那一次  
*尺度极大

* * *

"这个项目的话…请宽恕，王。今年恐怕没法做完。"  
官员说话的声音里带着一丝怯懦，在安静的会议厅里无比清晰。  
寂静维持了将近十秒钟。  
所有人都有些疑惑地悄悄转过头去看向主位上那个高高在上的人。  
这是一件很奇怪的事—他们的王虽然傲慢，但是从不会浪费时间。在不能达成的事情上很快就会略过，等到把所有事项都确认完毕之后才会再决定方针。  
会议的所有人员都已经习惯了王这样的作风。有时感到害怕，有时却又觉得感激，毕竟这样一来王并不会花时间来苛责他们，而是想办法解决问题，让事情得以完成。  
这让他们能大大松一口气。  
然而此时此刻，真是一个让人不安的氛围。  
是王很生气吗？  
吉尔伽美什的脸被手中的泥板挡着。没有人能看见他的神情。  
离的近一些的大臣可以清楚地看见他昂贵衣物上美丽的刺绣，丝绸般顺滑的布料正随着呼吸的幅度在他的臂弯轻微地颤动，频率似乎有一些不自然。他们的王此刻呼吸有些凌乱，微微粗重的气声断断续续地传过来，他像是在忍耐些什么。  
这不由得更让他们担心了。  
"…下一项，边防的事务。"像是意识到了大家的疑惑，吉尔伽美什忽地再次开口，语速极快。  
大家悬着的心姑且放了下来，军队的一个长官清了清嗓子，开始发言，然而他才说了一个字，吉尔伽美什那儿又传来了一些响动。  
能辨认出，那是座椅移动时的声音—因为王的黄金王座过于沉重，声音会变得更尖锐。  
金发的王不知为何低着头，僵直着身体，撑在座椅扶手上的双臂还在隐隐颤抖。他似乎像是条件反射般要站起身，但这实在是过于奇怪，因为此刻并不是需要站起身的场合。  
站在吉尔伽美什身后的西杜丽皱了皱眉。  
"王…没事吧？"她轻轻出声。  
"没事。"回复的语调虽然平静，却像是吐露出了氤氲的热气似的，朦朦胧胧得有些飘忽。  
他换了个坐姿，架起了二郎腿，伸手把原本遮挡着膝盖的，垂下的长长桌布撩到了一边。  
他还悄悄地在这个过程中推了什么一下，像是一个警告。  
不过他当然是趁西杜丽没注意的时候—不仅如此，还得是他边上所有人都没注意的时候。  
要不场面绝对会失控的。  
该死的伊什塔尔—  
他皱起了眉，没好气地往下瞪了一眼。  
真是不知道这个淫荡的女人满脑子都装着些什么。  
哼，她这算是在挑衅自己吗？  
要不是在这么多人面前揭露出事实会使王之风范受损，他才不会肆意纵容这个女人逾越自己的底线—  
没错，唯独工作的时间是谁都不能影响的。  
可她却偏偏让他破了戒。  
一开始那双唇蹭到腿根上的时候，他没有任何的察觉，只是下意识地认为是衣服的触感。  
然而当这个柔软的触觉带着微凉的湿润蹭到阴茎上的时候，他浑身都不禁一抖。  
意外，警惕，疑惑—抑或是恼怒也好，一时间全都蜂拥而至。  
推断出这是怎么一回事并不困难，更别提再往下推断出是谁。  
不过这些纷乱难平的思绪还是占据了他的大脑，以至于刚刚他甚至都没有在听官员的发言，更无暇顾及自己千变万化的面部表情，只得藏在泥板后面。  
可恶…  
他捏紧拳头，随意敷衍了一句让下一个人继续说。可不能让气氛过于尴尬了。  
但也不知是不是他小看了对方是个淫荡女神，那蜻蜓点水一般的触碰是无法满足她的，很快微微昂起的器官顶端便被温暖的口腔包住了，舒适得简直不可思议。  
于是原本还一脸镇定自若的吉尔伽美什差点从椅子上跳起来。他赶紧握住扶手。  
虽然这一系列的动作动静很大，他的掩饰也破绽百出，但他及时调整出了一如既往的淡然神情，成功打消了大家的疑虑。除了西杜丽的询问，事情似乎并没有往糟糕的地方演变。  
搞什么…  
更换了坐姿的吉尔伽美什并没有放松警惕。  
他知道，对方不会善罢甘休的—她一直以来都是那样任性，那样想要挑翻自己的底线。  
没有人知道她是什么时候钻到会议厅的桌子底下的。也没有人知道她抽了什么风，像个小妓女一样倾尽谄媚地讨好。  
虽然她平时也那一副轻浮的模样，勾人魂魄的赤眸眼波一晃，好像整片美索不达米亚平原上的花都失了颜色和香气，整个乌鲁克的其他女人都变得黯淡无光。  
不过她休想以这种方式让他出丑。  
哼，伊什塔尔，等着为你对本王的轻视和不敬付出代价吧。  
他正想着，敏感的器官便被温润的双手握住了。  
那双手毫不客气地再度迅速地拉开了他宽松的裤子，将逐渐涨红的性器轻柔地揉捏套弄了一番。从龟头的凹陷处到根部的囊袋，再回到微微泛红的铃口。她慢条斯理得像是在爱抚尚未驯化的猫狗。  
那带着三分试探的挑逗和玩弄原本并不算什么新奇的体验和刺激，但是在如今这样严肃的场合下，紧绷的神经不禁一绷再绷，吉尔伽美什的身体没由来得越发敏感起来。  
剧烈的反应化作加速的心跳，像是经过强化的水泵，一下又一下地在胸腔里猛烈撞击着。  
男人纤瘦的手臂僵硬得快要化作化石，连再普通不过的拿起下一块泥板的动作都像在搬动千斤巨物那样艰难。  
他似乎在努力地深呼吸，但是呼气吸气的动静显然已经超过了正常的范畴。两边的官员不禁再次双双侧目，困惑又小心翼翼地看着他们的王那不寻常的表现。  
这是…生病了吗？他们悄悄地交头接耳，又面面相觑。  
这样的关心此刻落入他耳里有些让他哭笑不得—他现在确实因为这个问题女神头疼得不轻。  
吉尔伽美什垂下眼眸，装出一副在看泥板的样子；听到厅堂寂静下来就开口说"下一个"，实则对于发言充耳未闻。  
这也难怪，谁要是能在这等诱惑下自持到跟平时分毫不差，那伊什塔尔身为性爱与美之女神未免也太没面子。  
他至少能维持住表面的平静，思绪却有一下没一下地被撩拨着，随着她撸动的速度和揉捏的位置的不断变动，那心底的欲望逐渐像火一样蔓延上来，丝丝缕缕地烧到喉咙口，一时间只觉得口干舌燥。  
他咬着牙皱起眉，眯缝起的眼眸里却不由得浸出冷意，恶狠狠地向下看去，看着那柔若无骨的素白双手在亚麻色的长裤里肆无忌惮地四处点火，一个冲动直接攥住了那正好露在桌布和裤子之间的手腕。  
令人窒息的挑逗总算没再继续。  
但是与此同时的，会议也没法继续了。  
混乱的脑海里此时出现了这两个字，他脱口而出："散会。"

* * *

当门外响起了最后的脚步声，他立刻推开王座，把藏匿于桌底的女人像抓兔子耳朵一样提溜出来，没有丝毫的怜香惜玉，径直地将那白皙柔软的身体重重推倒在了冰凉的会议桌上。  
"胆子很大嘛，伊什塔尔。"他的唇舌齿上碾过她名字的音节，俯视而下的目光骇人又炙热，尖利得让人不敢动弹，"看来你已经做好觉悟了？"  
眼前美艳绝代的女神略勾了勾唇，完全一副不为所动的模样，刚才他那一套并未将她恐吓到。但比起平时，她的脸颊泛着不自然的桃红，粉嫩得秀色可餐。水波流转的赤眸里流淌着露骨的诱惑，雾蒙蒙的光晕染着情欲的气息。曼妙的女神只着片缕，纤细的四肢在阳光下映出通透的光晕。伊什塔尔偏了偏头，披散着的长发有一缕自鬓边滑落在她的眉心，她看起来清醒却又并不清醒，盯着他甜腻地轻声说着："什么觉悟？榨干你的觉悟吗？"  
"哼。话别说得太满。"  
男人抬起骨节分明的手指，撩开穿在身上的丝绸外套。他有意地炫耀着那精致而强健的骨肉，每一分力量的美感都被这个动作展现到极致：从微微浮动的胸骨，到慢慢出现在视线里的肱二头肌，再到腰部以下，那个高高隆起的部位上方，平整坚实的腹肌。漂亮流畅的肌肉线条上鲜亮的红色神纹四处游走，一时又教人迷了双眼。  
不过吉尔伽美什知道，这伎俩伊什塔尔自己都快用烂了，他不过是学了她的模样，借机笑她。  
女神倒也没什么表示，她知道吉尔伽美什等着教训她，吹胡子瞪眼的，冷嘲热讽的都不在话下，相处这么久习惯也早都习惯了。不过虽然心里对他黏人得紧，她却也从未放下身段到刚刚那种地步。  
若不是魔力实在是不够用了，她才懒得来这么无聊乏味的地方听那些呆板的国事。  
但正巧，她来了兴致。脑子一转便捣鼓了这么一出香艳的戏码。  
她知道，吉尔伽美什无法拒绝她。他会动心的—  
这可是难得的愉悦。  
"已经饥渴到这种地步了吗？"男人戏谑地抬手弹了弹雪白双乳上挺立的红果，"这里呢？"甩开宛若无物的裙子，他顺着她弯曲的大腿摸索到根部，却发现她没穿底裤，濡湿的软肉直接微凉地贴在指节上，他伸手破开娇嫩的洞穴，听得她颤抖的一声呻吟。  
"追寻本王的恩赐确实无可厚非，但是—刚才不是还能摆出像样的态度吗？好好恳求本王，拿出诚意，给予你点什么倒也不是不可能…"他退出了手指，把她拉了起来。伊什塔尔顺势靠在他的肩膀上，一时间他好像闻到了熏香的芬芳。  
吉尔伽美什不禁挑了挑眉：这个味道—真是熟悉。  
他捏住她的下巴，微启的唇若即若离地擦过对方的唇瓣，而两人的身体早已不由自主地紧贴在一起。但这似乎只是短暂的停留，金发的王很快便坐上了身后的王座，居高临下地望着两腿岔开，跪坐在桌上的女神。  
"连这种时候都要算这么清楚吗？还是说你不过是在虚张声势，欲擒故纵呢，吉尔伽美什王？"伊什塔尔看起来一点也不急，她揶揄着念了"吉尔伽美什王"，居然让后者目光突然一沉。  
该死的。  
过于了解彼此所带来的坏处，就是会随着时间暴露出许许多多，大大小小的弱点。  
更别提在床上，是伊什塔尔的主场。  
她反客为主的场合数不胜数，饶是经验丰富的王也拿不下她。不算是小野猫，也不算是乖顺的纯情少女，但可能有时两者都有。  
她有些让他捉摸不透—更让他有些恼的就是像刚刚那样的事，明明他还没琢磨清楚她，她却像是把他摸透了。这也难怪，毕竟现在的他比起娶了一个女神，更像是和乌鲁克结了婚，一静一动都被大小事务所牵制，哪里还管得上伊什塔尔。  
于是现在只要她的指尖一触碰到他的身体，感官就自动地被调动了起来一样，心跳快得像要跳出胸腔。  
"尽会耍小聪明。"他恶狠狠地把她拽下桌子，落入王怀中的女神如愿以偿地亲吻上他薄薄的唇。  
湿润的唾液被纠缠不休的舌搅动着尽数渡了过来，她急切得有些蛮不讲理，甚至咬破了他的舌尖，贪婪而仔细地袭卷走了一切魔力的来源。  
两人激烈而强硬地拥吻。胸口，双手，纤瘦的背，脉搏跳动的颈项…柔嫩温软的肌肤不可避免地相抵磨蹭，特别是身下那灼热湿润的地方不偏不倚地挨在了一起，急不可耐地想要像唇舌那样亲密地交融。  
交换而来的杯水车薪的魔力虽然不足以喂饱那灵魂深处的空虚感，但还是缓解了脑海中盘旋的疼痛和莫名的焦躁。她像是濒死的鱼回到了海里一样，松开双唇后露出劫后余生又心满意足的神色，双颊升起了别样的红润，眸光里荡漾着柔软的春情，直直地望着男人那双和她颜色相仿的眼睛。  
"一定没有人这样夸你。"她吐气如兰，凑到吉尔伽美什耳边，笑着欣赏那透着粉红色的耳廓。  
"什么？"王哼笑一声。  
"你看起来很好吃。"伊什塔尔舔了舔嘴角。  
"哦？没有人这样说过是因为这是大不敬。"  
"那真是遗憾又荣幸—看来我是第一个？看在你的魔力这么优质的份上，本女神就勉为其难地把你吃干抹净好了。怎么样？"她伸手脱下身上的衣物，完全赤裸的身体带着些微的汗，闪着微光，眉目含笑的她看着那样妖艳，"你能允许这份不敬吗？还是说要惩罚我呢？"  
他不由得想起来前阵子读到的半吊子后世童话—赤瞳的恶魔，蛊惑人心，用尽谎言骗得人类的一颗心和一个愚昧的灵魂。若真是如此，那她也是世上最蠢的恶魔了，蠢到也就自己闲来无事配合演出才能获得他这一个像样的猎物。不过可能也就只有像她这样的才配的上狩猎自己。若是换了别人，乌鲁克王可没这么好的兴致和耐性，跟对方你来我往的一阵试探和耳鬓厮磨。  
"做不到的话，就只是口出狂言罢了，自然当罚。"  
毕竟棋逢对手才会有试探，旗鼓相当才会有捉摸不透。  
金发的王难得地疏忽了—他自己也是一只赤眸的恶魔，虎视眈眈地伺机引人堕落。  
"那你觉得，我做得到吗？"她笑得眯起双眸，凑近过来。  
吉尔伽美什的唇上还沾着些许血迹，染了一丝妖异的红在原本淡薄的唇色上，她就着那一抹红，舌尖舔舐着抹开去，碾过细腻的唇纹，又滑进嘴角弯勾住他的上颚，等着他带着炙热的喘息回吻，吸吮她柔软的唇瓣和湿滑的舌。  
女神伸手抚摸着他的胸腹和腰窝，而王也不厌其烦地描摹着她纤细娇小却曲线饱满的身体，微卷的柔顺长发大把大把地挂在他的臂弯里，一缕一缕地滑下，落在他的大腿上。  
再神秘的面纱也会被揭开，再漫长的试探也总会结束的。最终双方都不得不坦诚相见地坠落到那一方床铺上，用缠绵淫靡的交合把最后的压抑释放，把最后的温存享尽。  
在此之前的冠冕堂皇，不过都是矜持在作祟，不过是无法舍弃的傲慢。  
最后的理性封锁了原始的本能，勾引和挑逗不过是在饮鸠止渴—还是老规矩，谁先动了真心，谁便是输了。  
谁会愿意认输呢？毕竟他们都认为自己才是情事中的主导者。  
吉尔伽美什轻咬了咬她的下唇，伸手抚过她已经落满吻痕的锁骨，绕过肩膀，伸手过去揉捏她浑圆的臀瓣，手感真是好到无以复加了。不过王嘴上什么都不会说，就像伊什塔尔明明对他在自己下身销魂蚀骨的爱抚欲罢不能，却只字未提一样。  
不过都是矜持在作祟。  
但如今进行到这地步，所有的理智用到现在也已捉襟见肘。  
想要他。他的吻，他的触摸，他的贯穿，他滚烫的体液灌满体内无尽的欲望深潭。  
想要看她哭着求饶，想让她再没力气兴风作浪，只能软绵绵地蜷在床上，满身狼藉。  
想要。立刻。  
只想要他。  
只想要她。  
"吉尔伽美什…想要你…"甜蜜的情话化作破碎的喘息落在他紧挨着的唇上。  
他不由分说地越过了那所剩无几的距离，唇舌亲密的纠缠间，伸手轻松撑起她柔软的身子，挺腰顶了进去。  
—熟悉的，湿润柔嫩得心都要融化的感觉。  
感受到温暖的内壁顺着呼吸的节奏轻颤着紧紧包裹着他滚烫坚硬的性器，不知怎得愣是让他轻笑了一声。他似是也觉得奇怪，搂住伊什塔尔因为初入的不适而略微僵硬的腰，凑过去靠在她肩上，不让她看他。  
"笑什么？"尾音被揉碎在甜腻的喘息里，她的怪罪充满了可爱的撒娇意味。  
"没什么—想到了有趣的事情。"他悦耳的低音里充斥着愉悦的笑意。  
意料之外地，女神便被站起身的他抱在怀里，一瞬间的失重让身下坚挺的性器直直地抵上了宫口，她不禁惊叫一声，双腿发软，只好抬手紧紧地勾住他的脖颈。此时她还没反应过来，不知哪来的两根红绸缎又迅速地绑上了她的手腕，往上一提，轻松地把伊什塔尔纤细的双臂吊了起来。  
虽然被强硬地捆绑了但是她却并没有被弄疼，女神姑且压下了想要破口大骂的冲动，好整以暇地看着他驱使着王之宝库里探出来的绸缎，把她带到了会议厅休息室的软垫上。

* * *

"真是稀奇啊吉尔伽美什。想到了有趣的事情是指这个吗？"她轻晃了晃头，卡在脖子和手臂之间的黑色长发乖顺地滑下，铺散在地上。屈膝侧坐的伊什塔尔并没有透露出任何的不安，比起刚才此刻的她除了眼眸里兴奋的火苗，平静得像是在供画家描摹的模特。  
"话说回来，我都忘了。你以前也是个会玩的。"伊什塔尔调整了坐姿，抬起小腿，伸脚过去逗弄了一番一言不发的男人那斗志昂扬的性器，笑得肆意，"看来还都挺熟练。"  
"想试试看吗？本王不吝于施展给你看。"他伸手抓住那不堪一握的脚踝。  
她一哂："难得看你这么有兴致—"不过话还未说完，便被吉尔伽美什拽过去用吻堵住了嘴。绵长的亲吻饱含深情，温柔得伊什塔尔都不禁脸红起来，毕竟她最受不了这样的纯情。然而一吻还未终了，她便感觉到肩膀上似乎有什么微凉的液体缓缓地流淌而下。  
吉尔伽美什适时地把住了她的脖子，她看不见那是什么。只能凭借着残留在皮肤上的触感来猜测—粘稠的，温润的—她吸了吸鼻子，好像还有一股香气。  
食物的香气。  
他居然往自己身上倒了—  
"…蜂蜜？"她笑了起来，"你的宝库还真是无奇不有—"  
纯正的蜂蜜映着白日透出金棕的微光，半透明的液体绵密而缓慢地顺着她微微起伏的，白皙光滑的腰腹流淌进凹陷而下的腹股沟，迂回着滑落她的大腿内侧。  
金发的王那赤色的视线紧紧地注视着这幅奇异的光景，他不得不有些沉醉，这副无可挑剔的躯体可以让他心甘情愿地用尽所有与之相配的珍品，装点出活色生香的盛宴。他俯身舔了上去，耳边传来她短促的呼吸。蜂蜜甜腻的醇香绽在舌尖，伴随着那温软柔滑的肌肤，诱人的感官体验占据了他的脑海，汹涌地席卷了一切。他素来是不爱甜食的，此时却意犹未尽地舔干净了每一寸被蜂蜜覆盖过的部分。  
他有些不甘心地舔了舔嘴唇。他知道他早该试试看的—  
被舔舐得身上滑腻腻的女神此刻心神荡漾。她满面潮红，浑身瘫软，只能仰起头大口呼吸。  
—这真的只是蜂蜜吗？还是什么稀奇古怪的药？  
心底的狐疑让她脑海里又冒出了一个鬼点子。  
此时吉尔伽美什还未回神，突然便被她一把掀翻在地上。他不禁一愣，抬起头只看见伊什塔尔纤细的身影一晃，砰地一声—那装着蜂蜜的大金瓶他并未收走，原本只稍稍地从宝库金色的涟漪里探出个瓶口，此时却被她硬生生地往下一拽。  
可想而知接下来会发生什么。吉尔伽美什恶狠狠地瞪了幸灾乐祸的伊什塔尔一眼，不知是在怪罪她如此无礼地推倒了他，还是毫无愧疚之心地浪费自己的珍藏。  
果然停滞了几秒之后，像是水帘瀑布一般的蜂蜜便垂直地浇到了他的躯干上。他赶紧闭上了眼睛，要是溅到眼睛里可就有他好受的了。  
感受到落在自己胸肌上的浓稠的液体速度逐渐迟缓之后，他才收起了黄金的门扉，并缓缓地睁开了眼。  
金发的王白皙健硕的躯体上包裹着一层甜蜜的金黄色，它像是有生命一般慢悠悠地顺着凹凸有致的肌理游走其间，浇湿了隆起的裤头，更浸没了布料之下那形状漂亮的性器。而更要命的是，闭着眼的他面容透着柔和，金色的睫羽轻轻颤动的茫然模样，像是毫不知情落入虎狼口中的纯白羔羊。  
性感，淫靡—但是若看他的脸却又是一派正气凛然的模样，真是难以形容，又难以移开双眼。  
伊什塔尔回过神来的时候她的双手已经获得了解放，于是她顺从本能地拽开了那碍眼的松垮长裤，迫不及待地舔上沾着香醇液体，涨红有力的阴茎。甜甜的蜂蜜就已经正中她的红心，更别提和他顶端因为动情溢出的些许魔力交织在一起，简直比惹人上瘾的毒药更致命。  
"哈…你…"许是才睁眼便被这场面惊到了，吉尔伽美什倒吸了口凉气，他面红耳赤的样子实在过于有趣，不免让人想要再调戏一番。  
"原来真的只是蜂蜜啊…我还当是什么呢…"她把发丝撩到耳后，弯下腰去。  
她红色的舌尖从根部往上，不紧不慢地碾过起伏的腹肌，肋骨上方的皮肤，再到他隆起的胸肌上经不住撩拨微微挺立的深粉色的乳头，毫不客气地跟着甜到骨头都酥了的蜂蜜一起纳入口中。  
他终是难耐地闷出一句呻吟，待她行进到锁骨便报复般地将她搂紧，仿佛要把身上的粘腻分享给她一半。  
赤色的眼眸里全是排山倒海而来的情欲，对上眼的那一瞬间便是天雷地火，万物噤声的悸动。就连身下的抽插律动也炙热难耐，不留余力地渴求着，占有着，宣泄着。  
他们拥吻在一起，沸腾的魔力交织着蜂蜜浓厚的甜味，竟是回味无穷；他们也不知断断续续地吻了多久，好像直到深埋在女神体内那宛如猛兽般横冲直撞的性器跳动着吐露出白浊之后，才恋恋不舍地彻底分开，躺倒在凌乱的织毯和枕垫之间。  
这次吃得真饱啊~伊什塔尔心情极好地靠在吉尔伽美什的胸膛上，像是午后惬意地伸着懒腰的猫。然而对方并没有怜爱地摸摸她的头，反而是冷淡地退开了。  
冷冰冰的声线此时也从头顶响起："怎么？以为可以逃过一劫了？"  
"那倒是没有—"她依旧摆着满不在乎的笑脸，垂下眼眸看了看两人的腿间和腰腹部上残留的汗水，蜂蜜和两人的体液混合而成的粘腻，居然散发着淫靡甜蜜的香气。她伸手拽过一条薄毯披到身上，又续道，"我以为刚刚你已经算是惩罚过了？"  
她起身看着他，俏皮地眨了眨眼，白嫩的指尖轻轻地摸着他的脸，那若有似无的触碰宛若隔靴搔痒，当即惹得情欲尚未褪尽的男人捉住了她的手。  
"那这样看来，你还没吃够教训。"他的嗓音有些低哑，却是十足的愉悦。  
"谁知道呢。"女神顺势又倾倒了身子躺回去，这一次倒是扎扎实实地被搂住了腰，不过她却意有所指地说道，"但是我知道的是，你的会议才开到一半。"  
"哼。"乌鲁克王皱了皱眉。他没好气地松了手，颇有些不悦地慢慢穿起衣服来。  
他沉默不语，心里却不得不承认，这次是她赢了。因为他竟然有些—不想走了。  
"赶紧收拾干净走人。"他语气生硬地说道。  
"嗯嗯嗯—"把毯子裹得严严实实的伊什塔尔率先向门口走去，经过他身边时还不忘在唇角留下一个吻。  
吉尔伽美什感觉自己似乎还能闻到蜂蜜甜甜的香气。  
"晚上见。"他听见她在耳边悄悄地说了一句。

END


End file.
